


Not another group chat

by Hiphopyogalesbian



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group chat, Humour, M/M, Ridiculous, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 39,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiphopyogalesbian/pseuds/Hiphopyogalesbian
Summary: a ridiculous power rangers group chatKim is thirsty hot mess for Trini with mild anger issues towards JasonTrini is a tease who likes to flirt with Jason to make Kim jealousZack is a low-key asshole but Trini always puts him in his placeJason is the dad of the group chat, he’s also soft for BillyBilly mostly keeps out of the drama and   shenanigans but he’s also prone to a few gemsTommy mostly flirts with Kim much to Zack’s dismayConstant flirting between everyone because they have no boundariesEnjoy the ride





	1. Chapter 1

[Zackishot] created a group: Go go power rangers  
Added:  
[KimBI-ly]  
[BeanieBaby]  
[Jay-Daddy]  
[BillyBoy] 

 

[BeanieBaby] fucking hell a group chat rly?? And beaniebaby dude not cool  
[KimBI-ly] KimBI-ly ? rly funny Zack  
[BillyBoy] I don't get it? Isn't it just a cool way of spelling Kimberley?  
[Zackishot] loololololollolol you love it  
[Jay-Daddy] lol billy he's implying that Kim is bisexual , also jay daddy??  
[Zackishot] Kim is bisexual lol , yeah you the daddy of the group , Kim is mommy  
[BeanieBaby] Kim is mommy? That's gross dude  
[KimBI-ly] why baby? Come give mummy a kiss  
[Jay-Daddy] I'm laughing so hard  
[Zackishot] I don't hear any kissing lol  
[BillyBoy] so I don't understand are Trini and Kim a thing?  
[BeanieBaby] she wishes  
[KimBI-ly] ha!! I could have you  
[Jay-Daddy] ok this is getting weird, daddy says stop lollollol  
[Zackishot] oh daddy  
[BeanieBaby] PAPI  
[KimBi-ly] I could make you scream that you know  
[Zackishot] well fuck!  
[Jay-Daddy] I think they want too lol  
[BeanieBaby] try me princess  
[KimBi-ly] come here then  
[BillyBoy] y'all I'm gonna leave the group I got studying to do and well this is getting inappropriate sorry love you all xxxx

[BillyBoy] left the group: 

 

[Jay-Daddy] stupid group name btw  
[Zackishot] ha it's wining at life  
[Jay-Daddy] like you yeah ? Lol  
[Zackishot] I can't believe Billy left the group  
[Jay-Daddy] I do feel kind of bad but he can't handle the bants  
[Zackishot] and I can't handle you saying bants.... no bro  
[Jay-Daddy] girls have gone quiet helllooooooo  
[Zackishot] hello Crazy girl??  
[Jay-Daddy] Kim? 

[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] left the group:

[Zackishot] oh damn lol  
[Jay-Daddy] something we said?? Lol

\------- 3 hours later -----

[Zackishot] added [BeanieBaby] [KimBI-ly] and [BillyBoy] to the group :Go go power rangers 

[Zackishot] sup bros let's try this group shiz again  
[BillyBoy] could we maybe use real words?  
[Jay-Daddy] Mature conversation we can do that  
[BeanieBaby] I'm Back homos  
[Jay-Daddy] Trini ! We trying to be sensible  
[BillyBoy] it's ok there's a high percentage that we could all be homosexual or leading towards those tendencies anyway  
[Zackishot] Im down with that - so gay for a bit of jay lol  
[Jay-Daddy] oh I'd attack a bit of Zack  
[BeanieBaby] ok gross  
[KimBI-ly] lol welcome to my world  
[BillyBoy] you're world is beautiful Kimmy , I'm a little gay for jay too not going to lie  
[Jay-Daddy] awww Billy I love you man , I'd hug your ass right now  
[Zackishot] and have a cheeky feel right?  
[KimBI-ly] too far guys??  
[BeanieBaby] billy has a cute butt lol  
[KimBI-ly] erm what??  
[BeanieBaby] hahahaha ok jealous down girl - still gay just saying  
[Zackishot] it's damn true - guess who else has a cute butt?"  
[KimBI-ly] TRINI  
[Zackishot] damn straight  
[BeanieBaby] shame I'm not loser  
[Zackishot] you want me  
[BeanieBaby] sorry I'm kind of busy  
[KimBI-ly] yeah she is... also that's my ass  
[BeanieBaby] oh really?  
[Jay-Daddy] possessive much? Lol  
[BillyBoy] I know I normally gloss over this kind of lewd conversation but I'm sure we all know what these two have been up to all afternoon  
[Zackishot] I don't believe it lol  
[BeanieBaby] believe what you want bro  
[KimBI-ly] I have been tapping that sweet ass all afternoon, we left the group chat for 3 hours guys lol lol lol what do you think we were doing  
[BeanieBaby] Kim you know when I said you had no self control ?  
[KimBI-ly] I thrive off that  
[Zackishot] so you guys have been LESBIAN-ING all afternoon ? Shit  
[Jay-Daddy] well .... I'm speechless  
[KimBI-ly] well thank god because nobody likes it when you talk Jay  
[Jay-Daddy] fuck you Hart-less bitch  
[Zackishot] dude nice pun lol  
[BillyBoy] so now that we've established that Kim is trinisexual and that she and Trini have been doing the deed all afternoon can we get pizza?  
[BeanieBaby] damn Billy I love you Trinisexual? lol lol lol  
[Zackishot]! Don't give her a big head  
[Jay-Daddy] it will be the only thing about her that's big  
[BeanieBaby] oh fuck you , short jokes nice ? Fuck off dad  
[Zackishot] lol aggressive much  
[KimBI-ly] I don't know I've seen her boobs they are pretty big  
[BeanieBaby] SOMEONE CONTROL HER  
[Zackishot] lol that's your job now!! Ps show me those boobs sometime bro. ( . )( . )  
[BillyBoy] hahaa nice doodle, also PIZZA???!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] oh I have a confession I once saw Trini in her bra during training and I looked for a little longer than I should ... kim is right Trini's boobs are good  
[BeanieBaby] JASON!!! I like your boobs too lol  
[Jay-Daddy] erm excuse me those are called abs you gay  
[BeaniBaby] yeah we've all seen, not bad I'm still gay tho sorry  
[Jay-Daddy] damn and here I was 50% in love with you  
[BillyBoy] how did you get those odds Jason?  
[Jay-Daddy] 25% for each boob lol  
[Zackishot] high five bro!! Nice  
[KimBI-ly] guys stop objectifying Trini and her nice boobs  
[Zackishot] I'm sorry I feel so left out like Trini has never showed me her boobs 

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image: (of her cleavage) 

[Zackishot] WELL FUCK  
[Jay-Daddy] OH HEY  
[BillyBoy] ........................ very nice Trini  
[KimBI-ly] BABY!!!! come to mummy  
[Zackishot] fuck shall we leave the group chat now ??? Lol  
[Jay-Daddy] so gross get a room  
[BillyBoy] please god damn can we get some pizza ?  
[Zackishot] ok ok order in give me half hour I need to take a cold shower , Trini might be my LESBRO but damn  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah Billy daddy's just going to get dressed and I'll be Right over  
[KimBI-ly] gross Jason are you naked?  
[Jay-Daddy] erm yes it's hot outside and I'm in the privacy of my own room  
[BeanieBaby] so he's laying on his bad naked thinking about my boobs lol  
[KimBI-ly] oh I feel sick no one wants to think about Jason naked  
[Jay-Daddy] look I'm not that bad and you kissed me once  
[KimBI-ly] yeah desperation  
[Zackishot] OUCH LOL  
[BillyBoy] ok pizza is ordered guys, girls are you coming?  
[BeanieBaby] yeah Billy we won't be long  
[KimBI-ly] give us 45 minutes  
[BeanieBaby] why that long princess?  
[KimBI-ly] because boobs 

[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] left the group: 

[Jay-Daddy] see you soon guys , I can't believe they left the group again  
[Zackishot] Horny  
[Jay-Daddy] Trini's boobs though  
[Zackishot] * sighs * yeah  
[Jay- Daddy] lol see you soon  
[BillyBoy] bring some beer Zack  
[Zackishot] really??  
[BillyBoy] it's going to be a long night ........


	2. The sex tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More group chat shenanigans

[Zackishot] added [BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] to the group: Go go power rangers

[Zackishot] you don't get to escape dudes  
[BeanieBaby] can you not? I'm literally sat next to you  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah don't msg guys it's rude  
[BillyBoy] Zack is only sat next to Trini to keep her from Kim  
[BeanieBaby] BILLY!!!  
[Zackishot] lol!! I've got her hands now  
[KimBI-ly] he isn't wrong ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] stop this now pizzas here lets watch the movie  
[Zackishot] Ok dad  
[KimBI-ly] sorry daddy  
[BeanieBaby] hahdeiwksbdhsjwnwd  
[Zackishot] I still have her hands lol  
[BillyBoy] PIZZA!!!!!!!

4 hours later .......

[KimBI-ly] baby come over here  
[BeanieBaby] Kim grp msg!!!!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] so... come here now then  
[Zackishot] whipped  
[BeanieBaby] fuck off Zack why don't you go home?  
[Zackishot] duh sleepover why don't you two go upstairs?  
[KinBI-ly] I don't need telling twice come on Let's go...  
[Jay-Daddy] guys all this buzzing why we group messaging in the same room ... I'm sleeping . Wait where are Kim and Trini?  
[Zackishot] where do you think ?  
[Jay-Daddy] oh Jesus really? Wait where are you ?  
[Zackishot] oh outside hot in that room getting some fresh air , come out?  
[Jay-Daddy] ok coming  
[BillyBoy] please please what is all this nonsense ???  
[Jay-Daddy] sorry my darling  
[BeanieBaby] GAY  
[Zackishot] really Trini???  
[BeanieBaby] foreplay ;) I'm turning my phone off now bye losers 

The next morning.....

[BillyBoy] good morning everyone I have prepared breakfast in the yard if you wanna come out  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy :) im just coming out just finishing up in the shower  
[Zackishot] MORNING LOSERS !!! I just went for a run coming back  
[KimBI-ly] I still have an appetite we will be down in a moment  
[Jay-Daddy] did you eat already?  
[KimBI-ly] yeah ;)  
[BeanieBaby] KIM!!!  
[Zackishot] HOLY SHIT LOL!  
[Jay-Daddy] literally nobody wanted to know that- nobody  
[BillyBoy] I see what you did there Kimberley very funny now come down for actual food breakfast young lady  
[BeanieBaby] I can't even 

That evening.....  
[Jay-Daddy] sup guys  
[KimBI-ly] you saying 'sup guys'  
[BillyBoy] white boy lol  
[Jay-Daddy] [Zackishot] [BeanieBaby] [KimBI-ly] BILLY!  
[BillyBoy] ethnicity wise Jason is the most Caucasian of us all , he's also one step away from being a wasp so technically I am right  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy do you not love me anymore?  
[Zackishot] lol Billy just owned you're street cred dude  
[KimBI-ly] he never had any  
[Jay-Daddy] Kimberley Ann Hart we have known each other all our lives and have been friends forever why do you continue to mock me??  
[BeanieBaby] I love you Jay even if you are a Chico Blanco  
[Jay-Daddy] awww thanks Trin even if you just called me white boy in Spanish  
[BeanieBaby] its ok its affectionate  
[Zackishot] best you'll get from her normally she punches me in the arm  
[BeanieBaby] tis what you deserve  
[Zackishot] Tis??? Deserve?? Fuck you  
[BeanieBaby] ha never!!!  
[Zackishot] you know you want too ;)  
[KimBI-ly] Hands off Zack you can only look and learn ;) also Jay I do love you !! But you know you aren't really that cool but we are all ok with that because you are Jay-Daddy and I'm sorry I kissed you once.  
[Jay-Daddy] love you Kim- also kissing you was like kissing my sister  
[BillyBoy] which is wrong  
[BeanieBaby] I hope kissing me isn't like kissing your sister  
[KimBI-ly] oh baby no mommy loves your kisses  
[BillyBoy] which is also very wrong ladies!!!  
[Zackishot] what is this mommy kink? Lol  
[KimBI-ly] Trini likes it ;) its cos she's so small I can put her across my knee and spank her  
[Jay-Daddy] wow ok group chat got out of hand again  
[BeanieBaby] KIM I swear to God !!! Stop oversharing - does anybody else want to date Kim?  
[Jay-Daddy] no thanks I don't want to date my sister  
[KimBI-ly] bitter !!!!  
[Zackishot] dude no thanks you can keep your horny bi ass mess  
[BillyBoy] I'm sorry Kim I think you'd be the death of me ;)  
[BeanieBaby] William Cranston did you just wink face?  
[BillyBoy] maybe I did ;)  
[KimBI-ly] you guys couldn't handle me anyway ;) luckily Trini can and I know she couldn't give this up  
[BeanieBaby] oh so modest !!! 

[KimBI-ly] Has sent an image: (Kim is laying on her bed in sexy lingerie)

[KimBI-ly] see what you are all missing!  
[Jay-Daddy] OH MY EYES ! Kimberley !! Why you send this to the group thread  
[Zackishot] SHIT!! Well I'm saving this image  
[BillyBoy] oh hey pretty lady ;)  
[Zackishot] when did you become so smooth Bill?  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy this isn't like you at all  
[Zackishot] Jay man are you jealous?  
[BillyBoy] I still love you Jason  
[Jay-Daddy] it's cool <3  
[BillyBoy] <3  
[Zackishot] oh how cute lemme throw up *vom*  
[BeanieBaby] JESUS Kim I leave you for an hour and you do this .... although hey ;)  
[KimBI-ly] baby come back I'm waiting  
[BeanieBaby] I'm coming ;) <3  
[KimBI-ly] you will be ;)  
[Zackishot] DUDE!! You in  
[Jay-Daddy] don't encourage them!!! They really should have a private thread for this kind of gayness  
[Zackishot] BORING! Don't sulk because you've been rejected by Kim, Trini and now Billy  
[Jay-Daddy] I have not been and I'm not sulking  
[Zackishot] awwww you are little sulky baby, you need a cuddle  
[BillyBoy] hey hey Jays gonna have some Zack attack ;)  
[KimBI-ly] lol Billy what's gotten into you?  
[BillyBoy] I may be on the spectrum , be socially awkward at times and let all your smutty jokes go over my head most of the time but I'm still a teenage boy ;)  
[BeanieBaby] you are my hero Billy <3  
[Jay-Daddy] Oh Billy <3 I legitimately love you  
[BillyBoy] you up for some Netflix and chill?  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah cool we can watch stranger things?  
[BillyBoy] YAY!!! Come come  
[Zackishot] do I have an invite ?  
[BillyBoy] yeah of course Zackman <3 you're my boy too  
[Zackishot] awww legit blushing  
[Jay-Daddy] *cough* I'm the favourite dude  
[BeanieBaby] holy shit this is so gay  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah and what are you doing right now??

[BeanieBaby] Has sent an image: (her and Kim lying semi naked in bed) 

[Zackishot] now that is gay  
[Jay-Daddy] Trini how'd you get there so quick ?  
[BeanieBaby] I'm pretty sure I'm a superhero ;)  
[BillyBoy] she's good!!  
[KimBI-ly] yes she is ;)  
[Zackishot] good to know ;)  
[BeanieBaby] we ain't ever gonna happen Zack give it up  
[Zackishot] damn  
[KimBI-ly] he can watch ;) that's the closest he will ever get to you baby  
[Zackishot] is that an invitation ? because I'm down with that  
[BeanieBaby] fuck no!!! It was not anyway bye!! Busy now  
[Jay-Daddy] gross  
[KimBI-ly] sex isn't gross Jason you should try it sometime  
[BillyBoy] and that is what they called being OWNED  
[Zackishot] Ded!!!  
[BeanieBaby] Once again proving why without Billy we would be nothing ....

2 hours later.....

[BillyBoy] Has sent an image: (laying topless under Some covers with Jason and Zack] 

[BillyBoy] we are in fact gayer than you  
[BeanieBaby] 3 way?? Nice  
[KimBI-ly] couldn't Jase have kept his shirt on?  
[Jay-Daddy] Fuck you Kim !!!  
[Zackishot] awww little Jason is ripped ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] thanks babe <3  
[BeanieBaby] what is happening??  
[BillyBoy] teenage hormones and flexible sexuality  
[BeanieBaby] well you dudes enjoy .... use protection  
[Zackishot] lol too far Trini  
[BeanieBaby] hey I'm just sayin  
[KimBI-ly] baby girl leave these losers now come back to me <3  
[BeanieBaby] NEEDY ;)  
[KimBI-ly] well come see to me then  
[Jay-Daddy] o dear God do you two ever stop? 

A little later.... 

[KimBI-ly] Has sent a video: (basically a clip of her and Trini having sex)

[Jay-Daddy] I......  
[Zackishot] and now we've seen they're sex tape  
[BillyBoy] I don't know where to look my eyes  
[Jay-Daddy] what do we do?? I'm pretty sure this is an accident  
[Zackishot] dude this is hot  
[Jay-Daddy] but so wrong !!! I don't want to see anymore  
[BillyBoy] hey Zack come back round to mine and we can watch ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] [BeanieBaby] [KimBI-ly] BILLY!!!!!!!!!  
[Zackishot] LOL!!!  
[BeanieBaby] I can't believe you sent this!!!!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] it was an accident baby!! I swear  
[BeanieBaby] DELETE THE FOOTAGE NOW  
[Jay-Daddy] gladly!!!!!  
[Zackishot] don't be gay you so enjoyed it  
[Jay-Daddy] maybe Trini's boobs but no !!  
[KimBI-ly] HEY!!! Those are my boobs and excuse me but I am hot you know  
[BillyBoy] You are both hot!! Now Ive deleted the footage  
[BeanieBaby] thanks Billy <3  
[BeanieBaby] hey Zack you douchebag have you deleted the video?  
[KimBI-ly] can I keep it??  
[BeanieBaby] why??  
[KimBI-ly] personal uses ;)  
[BeanieBaby] oh ;) I guess so for when you miss me princess  
[KimBI-ly] that will be a lot ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] great now Kim is talking about masturbating  
[BeanieBaby] that's my girl <3  
[BillyBoy] it's a perfectly natural thing Jason  
[BeanieBaby] yeah Jay you telling me you don't??  
[KimBI-ly] course he does it's the only action he sees  
[Jay-Daddy] for your information it's seen enough action thanks  
[BeanieBaby] ew what from lying naked in your bedroom thinking about my boobs ? Lol  
[Jay-Daddy] you are not wrong there lol sorry not sorry  
[KimBI-ly] stop hitting on my gay girlfriend Jason  
[BeanieBaby] don't be jealous Princess everyone has got to have wank material right ?  
[Jay-Daddy] omg Trini lol lol lol  
[KimBI-ly] Hmmmm whatever  
[BillyBoy] huffy princess Kimberley !!  
[BeanieBaby] come on Huffy back to bed  
[KimBI-ly] you owe me  
[BeanieBaby] bossy  
[KimBI-ly] that's why I'm mommy ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] gross  
[BillyBoy] Zack is awfully quiet , hey Zack are you ok??  
[BeanieBaby] YEAH ! Zack dude have you deleted the video?? Yeah?? Zack  
[Jay-Daddy] ZACHARY?? Hello you ok?  
[KimBI-ly] dude???!!!!  
[Zackishot] hey hi sorry was busy  
[Jay-Daddy] doing what??  
[Zackishot] ok stalky  
[BeanieBaby] answer my question shitface  
[Zackishot] what??  
[BeanieBaby] did you delete the video??  
[Zackishot] yeah of course  
[BillyBoy] there's 100% he is lying  
[Jay-Daddy] perve  
[BeanieBaby] dude you dick you watched it didn't you ???  
[Zackishot] I'm sorry I did just once  
[BeanieBaby] WHY!!!!!!??? Omg I hate you  
[Jay-Daddy] I can't believe you  
[BillyBoy] of course he would  
[KimBI-ly] hey Zack what did you think? Hot right ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] [BillyBoy] [BeanieBaby] KIM!!!!!!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] oh what, baby come here and we can recreate that video ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] she never stops  
[Zackishot] insatiable  
[BillyBoy] crazy  
[BeanieBaby] I surrender <3 she owns me now  
[KimBI-ly] enjoy your wank material guys I know none of you deleted that video xxxxxx 

[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] have left the group:


	3. And the dick pic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason sends a dick pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop this... make me stop writing these

[Zackishot] added [KimBI-ly] and [BeanieBaby] to the group Go go power rangers: 

[KimBI-ly] morning bitches  
[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group: ( her and Kim in bed with a lot of cleavage)  
[BeanieBaby] here's one for you Jase ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] wow I'm up  
[KimBI-ly] ha little Jase is up ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] small penis jokes how funny  
[Zackishot] mmmmmmm morning ladies , you girls had breakfast already ;) ? And no thankyou to Jays small penis  
[Jay-Daddy] excuse me!! It's more than adequate thanks !!  
[BillyBoy] ah morning everyone and we are talking about penises and lesbian sex within 4 minutes of group convo how fabulous  
[BillyBoy] also I've seen little Jase..... not that little  
[BeanieBaby] oh my god I'm dying lol!! Also now strangely intrigued by not so little Jason lol ;)  
[KimBI-ly] TRINI!!! Why are you thinking about Jason's penis!!!  
[BeanieBaby] reasons lol  
[Jason-Daddy] why are we talking about my penis still??!  
[KimBI-ly] NOBODY wants to be!! Except Trini apparently !!  
[BeanieBaby] jealous princesa  
[KimBI-ly] yes why did you say you wanted to see Jason's penis ??  
[BeanieBaby] oh mi querida I don't I was just joking - I don't want to see anyone's penis"  
[KimBI-ly] ok well come here and kiss me then <3  
[Zackishot] sorry was just making some breakfast for my mom are we still talking about Jason's Penis??  
[Jay-Daddy] can we not be anymore??  
[BillyBoy] yes let's not be inappropriate anymore , anybody fancy Krispy Kreme?  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah dude!!! Also we should do some training today , maybe training then donuts??  
[BillyBoy] good idea master Jason let's get physical  
[Zackishot] master?? This some kinky shit ??  
[KimBI-ly] oooh Hey Trini you could call me that since I am yours ;)  
[BeanieBaby] ha no!! You are not the boss of me  
[Zackishot] pipe down Trini we all know you are a bottom  
[BeanieBaby] fuck you Zack!!  
[Jay-Daddy] lol!! Kim is a total top! #justsayin  
[BillyBoy] Jason don't hashtag it's not cool anymore - also to solve this problem we all know that Kim is highly dominate over Trini making her a top and Trini a bottom.  
[BeanieBaby] I OBJECT!!!  
[KimBI-ly] oh baby don't fight it <3  
[BeanieBaby] I ain't no pillow princess !  
[Zackishot] hah we know that! We've all seen you accidentally falling ontop of Kim and grinding during training  
[BeanieBaby] oh shit lol  
[Jay-Daddy] #obvious sexing  
[BillyBoy] Jason come on stop with the hashtags  
[KimBI-ly] oh baby you definitely aren't no pillow princess ;) I'm 100% satisfied  
[BeanieBaby] BOOM ;)  
[BillyBoy] so anyway donuts???  
[Jay-Daddy] training first !!!  
[Zackishot] yes to that! Sweaty action coming up  
[BeanieBaby] High five bro lol  
[Jay-Daddy] there in 45 minutes guys!!! 

After training and Krispy Kreme ......

[Zackishot] hot waitress chick gave me her digits  
[BeanieBaby] NICE ;)  
[KimBI-ly] erm excuse me wink face?  
[Jay-Daddy] girl was hot Kim , Trini still has eyes  
[KimBI-ly] eyes for me only !!!  
[BeanieBaby] yes princess only for you <3 but waitress girl was hot  
[BillyBoy] her name was Tommy guys  
[BeanieBaby] betcha Zack didn't even know that!! Lol  
[Jay-Daddy] lol lol #true  
[KimBI-ly] make him stop  
[Zackishot] I didn't not know that lol  
[BeanieBaby] knew it lol  
[BillyBoy] so what did you save her number as  
[Zackishot] hot waitress chick  
[KimBI-ly] that's so misogynistic  
[Jay-Daddy] oh Kim you are always objectifying Trini!!  
[KimBI-ly] I do not !!  
[BillyBoy] today you insisted on training with Trini because you said hers is the only body you want to grapple with, then you grabbed her butt when she was trying to tie her shoe. Then in Krispy Kreme you whistled at her whilst she was at the counter told her she has a fine ass and then spent the entire time looking down her vest at her cleavage.  
[Zackishot] OWN IT KIMMY! You basically a horny teenage boy  
[Jay-Daddy] she's us lol!!!  
[BeanieBaby] she has zero self control  
[KimBI-ly] it's not my fault you have a fine ass,  
[KimBI-ly] beautiful face  
[KimBI-ly] amazing boobs  
[KimBI-ly]sexy legs and a sweet .....  
[BeanieBaby] do not finish that!!!  
[Zackishot] dude were you gonna write pussy because lol  
[KimBI-ly] it is sweet  
[BeanieBaby] but nobody needs to know about it  
[Zackishot] we've all seen it Trini  
[BeanieBaby] fuck off  
[Billyboy] oh yes the Ill timed sex tape  
[BeanieBaby] you fuck boys said you deleted that  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah nobody actually did  
[BeanieBaby] YOU ARE ALL DICKS  
[BillyBoy] even me?? <3  
[BeanieBaby] I know you saw it!!! So yes even you  
[KimBI-ly] maybe they learnt something baby ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] ha yeah that Trini's boobs are lit!!  
[Zackishot] YEAH BOY!!!! ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah I like the way they bounce up and down when Kim is riding her fine ass ;)  
[BeanieBaby] OH JASON LEE SCOTT IM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS  
[Zackishot] MIDDLE NAMED!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] Enjoyed that part did you ?? ;)  
[Zackishot] oh yeah!! Kim your ass is sweet  
[BeanieBaby] !!!!!! Why did you all watch our sex tape we are supposed to all be friends  
[BillyBoy] educational purposes ;)  
[Zackishot] lol !!! Billy <3  
[KimBI-ly] can we all agree that it was the best group chat thing you've ever seen ?  
[BillyBoy] yes haha  
[Zackishot] oh how did it go?  
[Zackishot] sent a voice note  
"Oh Kim, please don't stop"  
"You like that baby girl"  
"Yes Daddy don't stop"  
"Scream for me"  
"Oh kimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"  
[BeanieBaby] OH THATS IT WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE  
[Billyboy] this mommy and daddy stuff is too creepy for me  
[KimBI-ly] haha oh billy it's a bit of fun ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] Daddy?? It thought I was daddy  
[BeanieBaby] thinking of you and little Jase obvs ;) lol lol lol  
[KimBI-ly] she wasn't obvs!!! She's just a kinky girl sometimes I'm mommy sometimes I'm daddy ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] guys my dicks not that small  
[Zackishot] lol lol prove it ;) 

An hour later .........

[Jay-Daddy] sent an image to the Group:  
( a dick pic)

[BillyBoy] great I get interrupted from my studying again HOLY COWS it's a mans penis  
[Zackishot] OH MY EYES!! Nice dick pic Daddy, do you always send them to the family ???  
[BeanieBaby] oh hey little Jase ;)  
[KimBI-ly] why are you always flirting with Jason's penis ?? !!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] ahha because I'm her boy crush ;)  
[BeanieBaby] lol lol because Kimmy I like it when you get jealous  
[Zackishot] No! Jealous Kim is dangerous !!  
[BillyBoy] yeah shit gets intense  
[Jay-Daddy] billy did you just say shit?  
[BillyBoy] I'm sorry <3  
[KimBI-ly] why do you like it when I'm jealous????  
[BeanieBaby] because you are extra hot when you are jealous and if I push you far enough we always have emergency makeup sex ;)  
[KimBI-ly] oh well baby I'm super mad right now  
[BeanieBaby] on my way - make it easy for me to get in your room ;)  
[KimBI-ly] windows open  
[Zackishot] like her legs ;)  
[KimBI-ly] not wrong ;)  
[BeanieBaby] ;) oh ps I've saved your Dick pic Jason lol lol ;) saved as my lock screen. Now  
[Jay-Daddy] lol lol and this is the only action I get ;)  
[Zackishot] lol lol you want me to come and see not so little Jase  
[BillyBoy] that is in fact gay activity ....  
[KimBI-ly] hurry hurry Trini getting wet now !!!  
[Jay-Daddy] EEEEEEWWWWWWWW KIMBERLEY  
[KimBI-ly] dude I'm talking about the rain!! My windows open !!!  
[BeanieBaby] I'm here now!! Close the window and open your legs ;)  
[KimBI-ly] oh boss Trini ;) laters losers 

[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] left the Group: 

[Jay-Daddy] I am actually jealous of them :(  
[Zackishot] awww babe <3 i would offer you some semi gay hugs but I'm off to meet hot waitress chick  
[BillyBoy] her name is Tommy  
[Zackishot] Billy the trick is not to get too keen by learning stuff like that"  
[BillyBoy] and this is why they never call you back ......  
[Jay-Daddy] lol lol :) you wanna come round Billy  
[BillyBoy] for some semi homosexual cuddles ?? <3  
[Jay-Daddy] if you can't beat them join them ;)  
[Zackishot] Bye gays ;) <3 

2 hours later.......

[Zackishot] sent an Image: (of him and Tommy making out) 

[Jay-Daddy] nice! Violation of her privacy dude  
[Zackishot] just keeping up with the gang ;) laters dude xxxxxx <3


	4. Camping anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim's bisexual bob

[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] were added to the group chat: Go go power rangers 

[Zackishot] stop leaving lesbos  
[KimBI-ly] excuse me I am Bisexual   
[Zackishot] and you still won't sleep with me   
[KimBI-ly] lol no chance   
[Zackishot] ha sorry Trini's my girl anyday  
[KimBI-ly] rude   
[BeanieBaby] you two carry on and no one will be sleeping with me   
[Jay-Daddy] hey Trini you know if you ever did fancy some time with little Jase I'm always free   
[BeanieBaby] nice scoot over and I'll come and join you in bed ;)   
[KimBI-ly] !!!! Don't you dare !! You are So being punished   
[BillyBoy] oh here we go.... morning guys   
[Zackishot] what kind of punishment are you dishing out Kimmy?  
[KimBI-ly] I have an idea ;)  
[Zackishot] lol lol Kimmy you crazy hot   
[BillyBoy] wanna hang out today?  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah bro what shall we do??  
[Zackishot] beach??? Weather is looking haaaattttt   
[BillyBoy] I think it's spelt hot  
[Zackishot] slang bro  
[BillyBoy] girls up for the beach??

15 minutes later......

[Jay-Daddy] hello?? Kim ? Trini?  
[Zackishot] they are obviously having sex they won't reply   
[BillyBoy] can we like give them something to calm down??

[KimBI-ly] Has sent an image to the group:   
(She had Trini tied up to her bed)

[Jay-Daddy] wow Kimberley Ann Hart cheerleader by day, sexual deviant by night ;)  
[KimBI-ly] ex cheerleader thankyou   
[Zackishot] doesn't even deny the sexual deviant part lol  
[KimBI-ly] but it's true ;)  
[BillyBoy] well when you've finished with the sexcapades ladies we would love to see you at the beach please come <3   
[KimBI-ly] we'll be there <3

Later that evening

[BeanieBaby] seriously Kim why you send that kinky ass picture of me tied up do we have no privacy anymore?  
[KimBI-ly] sorry baby you're just so hot!!  
I want everyone to know that you are mine <3  
[Zackishot] look at this romantic sexual deviant <3  
[Jay-Daddy] stuff romantic dreams are made of <3  
[BillyBoy] nobody's getting hurt so it's ok right?? Unless they are being hurt then that's not ok?? Unless they enjoy it... I don't know maybe overthinking this oh fuck   
[Jay-Daddy] Billy don't say fuck ok <3   
[BillyBoy] sorry Jason <3  
[BeanieBaby] I'll take that sexual deviant and keep her ;)  
[KimBI-ly] I'm all yours baby   
[BeanieBaby] you certainly are ;)  
[KimBI-ly] so Trini my parents are away and I'm wearing my cheerleaders uniform if you want to come round ;)  
[BeanieBaby] erm fuck yes!! Although why you wearing that??  
[KimBI-ly] reasons ;)  
[BeanieBaby] well that clears that up... see you in 10 princesa ;)  
[Zackishot] I'm so glad I always know when you two are having sex .... over sharing really brings us close together   
[Jay-Daddy] dude I know ! I feel like I know their private parts better than my own   
[BillyBoy] hahahaahahahahahab you probably do  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy!!!!  
[Zackishot] LOL BRO  
[BeanieBaby] haha hey little Jase   
[KimBI-ly] Trini!!!! Hurry up I'm getting wet   
[BillyBoy] its not raining Kimberley ???   
[KimBI-ly] I'm not talking about the rain ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] I'm disowning you !!!  
[KimBI-ly] oh but daddy??? Mommy will be lonely without you ;)  
[Zackishot] a wet pussy joke great , when will she be stopped lol  
[Jay-Daddy] find A new daddy SEEYA bye  
[BeanieBaby] this group chat is something else ... I don't look for 10 minutes and this happens   
[BillBoy] nothing's gonna stop us now   
[BeanieBaby] Sorry guys have really gotta go... turns out Kim really is wet ;)  
[KimBI-ly] TRINI!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] gotcha !!! ;) 

An hour or so later.....

[BillyBoy] has sent a photo to the group:  
( a nice shot of them all on the beach)

[BeanieBaby] <3 genuine love right here   
[Zackishot] does crazy girl have feelings? Also this picture is just bae <3  
[KimBI-ly] did you just say bae?? I love this so much !?? <3  
[Zackishot] yes I fucking did I'm owning it !!  
[BillyBoy] isn't it lovely ?? Our little family <3  
[Jay-Daddy] this is perfect <3   
[KimBI-ly] I think we all look ripped ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] oh here she goes   
[BeanieBaby] she right we are looking pretty hot!!  
[Zackishot] oh wait is that little Jase I see?  
[KimBI-ly] omg lol lol lol lol lol Zack where would I be without you in my life   
[Zackishot] you would have no one to make fun of Jason's penis with?  
[Jay-Daddy] oh good let's make fun of my penis at the beach   
[BillyBoy] it's a nice penis ;) anybody bored ?   
[Zackishot] we've all seen lol! Yeah I'm sooooo bored , camp????   
[Jay-Daddy] my penis is blushing ;) yeah I'm down for camping !  
[BillyBoy] yay!!!! Girls???  
[KimBI-ly] I'm in .... I'll bring some alcohol   
[BeanieBaby] yeah yeah we good!!! :)   
[Zackishot] I'll bring the 2 tents boys vs girls because nobody wants to share a tent with sexual deviant Kimberley ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] lol Trini can sleep next to me  
[BeanieBaby] lol ;) I better not don't know what she will do to me if she gets too jealous ;)  
[Zackishot] probably just have sex with you right in front of our eyes lol  
[BillyBoy] well it's not like we haven't seen it before ;)  
[KimBI-ly] whatever you 3 gays won't be able to keep your hands off eachother sharing a tent ;)  
[Zackishot] sometimes I like to be held whilst I sleep lol  
[Jay-Daddy] LOL!!! I'll hold you all night babe- just no touching little Jase  
[BillyBoy] nobody will be touching me thankyou   
[BeanieBaby] not even a little snuggle Billy?  
[BillyBoy] only with you or Kimberley   
[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] aww <3  
[BeaniBaby] hey if little Jase gets lonely I'll just be in the next tent ;)  
[KimBI-ly] Listen you!! I know the game now !!!!!   
[BeanieBaby] is it working ;)   
[KimBI-ly] yes ;) you wait til we are alone in the tent   
[BillyBoy] oh it's going down!!!!!!   
[Zackishot] no no Kim is going down ;)  
[BeanieBaby] works every time ;)  
[KimBI-ly] I hate you and the fact you make me a jealous mess !!  
[BeanieBaby] but we all know you don't tho <3   
[KimBI-ly] no no I don't you are mine <3 I love you   
[Zackishot] and this what happens when you get a bisexual bob Kim   
[BeanieBaby] lol bisexual bob!!!!   
[KimBI-ly] what the hell is a bisexual bob?   
[Jay-Daddy] omg lol!! It's the haircut girls get when they are raging bisexuals lol  
[BillyBoy] is it really a thing??? I like it Kimmy you look pretty <3  
[KimBI-ly] awww thanks billy!!! And FYI! I cut my hair for reasons not because I am bisexual - also cut it before i knew that I was attracted to Trini   
[BeanieBaby] Princess don't defend yourself - I love the hair <3 it's hot as fuck   
[Jay-Daddy] the hair is cool Kim we're just teasing ....... but it does help identify you ;)   
[KimBI-ly] fuck you ;) !!!   
[Jay-Daddy] NEVER!!!!  
[Zackishot] anyway it got you Trini didn't it?? ;)   
[BillyBoy] so the bisexual bob is a proven thing who knew?? Anyway guys camping time soon hurry hurry !!!  
[BeanieBaby] we won't be long me and bisexual bob will be there !!!! See you all soon   
[Zackishot] hahahaha hahahahah is this her new nickname??  
[BeanieBaby] lol Bisexual Bob and little Jase ;)   
[BillyBoy] I'm going to leave the group chat if you guys don't quit   
[Zackishot] hey calm down Black magic   
[BeanieBaby] oh no you didnt lol  
[BillyBoy] oh sexy nickname I'm a call you Asian persuasion ;)   
[Zackishot] hahahas YES!!!! ;) we could call Kimberly that too but she's already BisexualBob  
[BeanieBaby] i don't want one of these terrible nicknames thanks   
[Zackishot] lol little lady you already got one   
[BeanieBaby] I don't want to know  
[KimBI-ly] I do - I've got one for baby ;)  
[BeanieBaby] yeah I don't want to know that either   
[KimBI-ly] fine!!! Sex kitten ;)   
[BeanieBaby] no Kim!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] lol!! Trini you do know we call you beanieboobs behind your back   
[BeanieBaby] are you fucking with me?  
[Zackishot] sadly not lol ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] its true we are sorry those boobs are our lives ..... it should be our new drinking game ;)  
[KimBI-ly] hey!!!!! Those boobs are for my eyes only <3  
[BeanieBaby] awww Kimmy <3  
[KimBI-ly] come to mama ;)   
[Zackishot] lol beanieboobs gonna get it   
[Jay-Daddy] she's always getting it ;)   
[BillyBoy] pack ear blockers guys   
[Zackishot] for camping??  
[BillyBoy] nobody wants to hear those two going at it all night   
[Jay-Daddy] BILLY LOL!!!

[BillyBoy] sent an image to the group:  
( of his ass in boxer shorts )

[Jay-Daddy] there's my boy ;)   
[Zackishot] DUDE!!!   
[BeanieBaby] damn that's a fine ass   
[KimBI-ly] jeez Billy how don't you have a girlfriend ?? ;)   
[BillyBoy] my bad just adding to the group chat dynamic ;)   
[BeanieBaby] you are on fire Black Magic !!  
[Jay-Daddy] I live for this group chat <3   
[Zackishot] laters losers in getting on my bike now I'll be 20 mins xxx  
[BeanieBaby] Me , my boobs and my girlfriend bisexual bob are in our way ;)  
[BillyBoy] Jason come and get me??  
[Jay-Daddy] yes boy you can ride in my car anyday ;)   
[BeanieBaby] Kim is rubbing off on you Jase   
[Jay-Daddy] ha no she's rubbing you off ;)   
[BeanieBaby] OMG MAKE IT STOP!! There's two of you now!!! I feel so objectified I hate the world   
[BillyBoy] Jason stop this now and come pick me up !!!  
[BeanieBaby] your boy has spoken <3 see you soon sexy ass motherfuckers xxxxx


	5. Funfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini gets 'lost' and Kim can use one hand

[Jay-Daddy] has send an image to the group: (him shirtless)

[Jay-Daddy] check out these abs ;)   
[KimBI-ly] nobody wants to see those man boobs Jason  
[Zackishot] pffft I do ;)  
[BillyBoy] oh hey <3   
[BeanieBaby] not bad ;) mine are better   
[KimBI-ly] yeah they are ;) <3

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group: (abs and boobs)

[Jay-Daddy] *throw my hands up in the air* you win ;)  
[Zackishot] damn crazy girl !!!   
[BillyBoy] *blushing   
[KimBI-ly] and why are you not here with me ??!!!!! :(   
[BeanieBaby] awww princesa miss me?? ;)  
[KimBI-ly] er is Jason the biggest loser of us all ???  
[BeanieBaby] er what???  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah what??   
[KimBI-ly] erm dumb question babygirl!!!   
[Zackishot] so douchebags what's the plan for today??  
[Jay-Daddy] I didn't know we had plans ???  
[Zackishot] its Saturday and you losers have nowhere to be .....   
[KimBI-ly] excuse me I do   
[Zackishot] where in Trini's pants?? Put the poor girl down for a few hours and let's have some MOTHERFUCKINGFUN  
[BillyBoy] YIPPEE KI YAY MOTHERFUCKERS!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] billy !!!!   
[BillyBoy] leave me alone I'm black Bruce Willis ;)   
[KimBI-ly] hahaha lol Billy <3 I'm sorry I don't actually have any plans that don't involve being in Trini's pants but I'm up for a day out RANGER TIME!!!!   
[BeanieBaby] FUNFAIR   
[BillyBoy] YES TRINI!!!!!!   
[Zackishot] awwww gonna win your baby girl a bear ??? <3  
[BeanieBaby] fuck you   
[Zackishot] so fun fair?? Meet in a hour Jays house??? He can drive   
[Jay-Daddy] k thanks - designated driver!!!   
[KimBI-ly] it's because you have the biggest car and you are boring   
[BillyBoy] I mean you aren't the best driver but I don't have a license , Zack is a worse driver than you , Kim can't concentrate for longer than 10 minutes before she wants to have sex again and well watching Trini try to reach the peddles is painful   
[BeanieBaby] I CAN REACH THE PEDDLES!!!!! Take that back   
[KimBI-ly] only if you sit on mommys lap ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] and ..........I'm driving see you in an hour losers 

At the funfair....

[KimBI-ly] anyone seen Trini I can't find her :( she's so small and precious and she's lost IM PANICKING!!!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] how do you lose a Trini??!!!  
[Zackishot] why did you two go off anyway!!!!!!?????  
[KimBI-ly] she wanted cotton candy :(   
[Zackishot] LOL her rep is ruined   
[Jay-Daddy] ok this is serious we need to find her !!!!!! Let's reunite and search for her together   
[Zackishot] yeah ok but I lost Billy  
[Jay-Daddy] OMG HOW IS THIS HAPPENING??? How did I become the sensible one  
[BillyBoy] hey guys I'm ok I just went to the bathroom I'm right in front of you !! Let's find Kim and find Trini  
[BeanieBaby] hey guys I'm ok!!! I JUST WENT TO WIN KIM A BEAR <3  
[KimBI-ly] Omg baby <3 I love you I'm so glad you are safe   
[BeanieBaby] where are you all???   
[Zackishot] by the Ferris wheel crazy girl Kim where you at?  
[KimBI-ly] getting some cotton candy I'm coming right back Trini go to the Ferris wheel ok!!!! I don't want to lose you again :( 

Later that evening ....

[Zackishot] hey Kimmy how's the teddy bear ??? Lol lol lol   
[KimBI-ly] shutup its the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me <3  
[Jay-Daddy] hey I wrote you a poem once and drew you a picture   
[KimBI-ly] oh lollollol yeah how could I forget I laughed at it for weeks   
[Jay-Daddy] friend zoned at 9yrs old lol  
[BeanieBaby] fuck off Zack don't be jealous ;)   
[Zackishot] oh I'm not lol ;)  
[BeanieBaby] yeah you sure??? That teddy bear got me some quality Kim time ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] OWNED ZACK OWNED HIGH FIVE TRINI!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] Jase my man!!!!   
[Zackishot] excuse me!! I am you're number one bro!!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] I love you all jealousy will not be tolerated   
[BillyBoy] I had a nice day at the fair guys and Trini the teddy was such a sweet gesture <3 Kim is a lucky girl   
[KimBI-ly] awww yeah I am <3   
[Zackishot] I'm so bored anyone got a free house ,??  
[KimBI-ly] ME!!! Shall we get wasted ????  
[Zackishot] im there!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] Cool I'll be on my way   
[BillyBoy] everyone I have some whisky   
[BeanieBoy] YES BILLY!!!  
[Zackishot] NAKED WASTED   
[KimBI-ly] strip poker ;)   
[BeanieBaby] really princess??  
[KimBI-ly] yeah ;) 

[Zackishot] has sent an image to the group:   
(Of him in his pants) 

[Jay-Daddy] YES ATTACK THE ZACK ;)   
[BillyBoy] whit woooooooo <3  
[BeanieBaby] so so gay ;) lol  
[KimBI-ly] stripping already ??? ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] tappin that   
[BeanieBaby] ok gross   
[KimBI-ly] you losers hurry up !!!!

2 o clock in the morning ....

[KimBI-ly] Baby come upstairs   
[BeanieBaby] why ??? What are you doing up there ??? When did you leave ??   
[KimBI-ly] everyone fell asleep downstairs everyone's gross, naked and wasted   
[BeanieBaby] ok I'm coming where are you ??  
[KimBI-ly] on my bed duh!!! 

[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group:   
(Wearing lingerie)

[KimBI-ly] hurry hurry ;)  
[BeanieBaby] im coming ;) jeez  
[KimBI-ly] oh I love it when you do ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] GOD SAKE GUYS GROUP MESSAGE!!!!! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF PRIVATE MESSAGE   
[KimBI-ly] ok stressy   
[BeanieBaby] sorry baby boy ;) 

The next afternoon 

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group:   
( Zack / Jason and Billy all passed out drunk varying forms of nakedness all bundled ontop of each other)

[Zackishot] wow ok Jason's balls are basically on my face   
[BeanieBaby] not for the first time hey ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] got to try everything at least once hey??? ;)  
[BeanieBaby] I think I'll pass -VOM!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] I think I more than adequately satisfy my little lady thanks !! Also NICE DAD ASS JASON SCOTT  
[Jay-Daddy] KISS IT HART!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] HA!!!! NEVER   
[BillyBoy] well that's an invasion of my personal privacy  
[BeanieBaby] cute butt tho   
[Zackishot] it's true it's a cute butt Bill   
[BillyBoy] well thankyou !!! I ride my bicycle a lot !! Keeps it in shape   
[Zackishot] right I got it BILLYS BUTT JASONS ABS AND MY FACE!!! Tell me you wouldn't wanna tap that combination ;)  
[BeanieBaby] I think I got gayer   
[KimBI-ly] sorry No  
[Zackishot] you don't know what you are missing   
[KimBI-ly] erm nothing ????  
[Jay-Daddy] what's everyone up to??  
[BillyBoy] trying to study haha it's not going well mom keeps bringing me snacks and my phone keeps buzzin y'all .... actually you know what I'm just gonna .....

[BillyBoy has left the group] : 

[Zackishot] lol bye Billy !! I'm going to meet Tommy in a moment for some late lunch ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] oh you remember her name now??? If anyone cares I'm also studying majorly failing math  
[KimBI-ly] I don't care ;) I'm touching Trini under the blankets whilst watching Netflix  
[Zackishot] Kim you make me lol , what you really up too????  
[Jay-Daddy] lol Kim you such a liar   
[BeanieBaby] no no she really is .... seriously we are watching Scream and she's touching me like seriously who gets horny watching pretty people getting gutted ???  
[KimBI-ly] it's the high tension and drama it's sexy!!!! And the lights are off ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] lol Kim are you typing one handed ;)  
[Zackishot] TEACH me to do that ???!! Some light touching up with one hand and a games console in the other ;) knew you were more than a pretty face Kimberley Hart  
[Jay-Daddy] lol priorities dude ;)  
[BeanieBaby] this is getting weird   
[Jay-Daddy] Trini babe we've literally seen you two have sex so the fact that kim is touching you up in the middle of the day whilst watching tv and texting with the other hand is no big deal LOL  
[BeanieBaby] Meh point taken lol  
[KimBI-ly] going to use two hands now laters losers ;)   
[Zackishot] crazy girl is getting it again ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] Its Kimberley's magic hands ;)  
[BeanieBaby] that you ain't ever gonna get ;)   
[Zackishot] LOL  
[BeanieBaby] bye douchebags im about to have sex with Kimberley Hart ..... again..... don't be jealous ..... because I know you are ...... ;) 

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image :  
(Kim's hands under the blanket in Trini's pants)

[Jay-Daddy] ONE HAND OR TWO ;) 

[BillyBoy] has been added to the group: go go power rangers

[BillyBoy] nice multitasking Kimberly   
[Zackishot] Are we going to get another sex tape??? ;)  
[KimBI-ly] depends if my fingers slip or not. ;)  
[BillyBoy] GUYS!! Let's leave these ladies to their sexy times , I love you all!! Stay safe and enjoy yourselves ;) xxxxxxx


	6. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Zack try to study it goes wrong

[Zackishot] guys anyone get this book at all ,the one for English ?  
[Jay-Daddy] have you tried reading it?  
[BeanieBaby] yeah dick I've heard reading it helps , can you actually do that?  
[KimBI-ly] more importantly why are we discussing school in the group chat   
[BillyBoy] we talk about everything here why not something actually sensible for once :)   
[Zackishot] Omg guys don't hate I'm just not poetic and shit I don't get the feeling behind the book how I'm supposed to write an essay??  
[KimBI-ly] ive heard using hands to type is a great idea  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah well we know what you like to do with your hands Kimberly !!!  
[KimBI-ly] jealousy Jason will get you nowhere ;)   
[Zackishot] Oh Someone help if I don't do this essay I'm so fucked... Trini baby help you are so good at reading the meaning behind things.  
[KimBI-ly] yeah that's why she took months to realize I was hitting on her ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] Kim has a point ! She was basically throwing herself at you lol lol   
[BeanieBaby] first of all Zack!! Baby?? VOM !! That only works when Kimmy calls me that ;) secondly I was not oblivious to you Kim !!! And yes Zack I will help you bro   
[BillyBoy] Trini you was so oblivious even I knew!!!! Sexual tension all Over the place it was most uncomfortable and amusing to everyone   
[Jay-Daddy] Bill I love how you are so quiet and then you come out with such gems lol #oblivioustrini  
[KimBI-ly] JASON WHAT have I told you about hashtags ! Nobody does that anymore   
[Zackishot] yeah Kim was like a dog on heat around you Trini was most amusing   
[Jay-Daddy] you mean was??? She still is lol  
[BillyBoy] oh dear lord haha  
[Zackishot] true bro lol lol  
[KimBI-ly] not wrong ;) can't help it if she's my little pocket rocket   
[BeanieBaby] oh somebody save me lol!! Zack you up for some tutoring now?? Because I think that I have about 20 minutes before Kim might jump me again so I'm a gonna leave now ;)   
[KimBI-ly] you give her half an hour Zachary and you can have her ;)   
[Zackishot] insatiable ;)  
[BillyBoy] if I was dating Kim she would of probably killed me !!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] lol Billy we can't have you dying again <3  
[BillyBoy] Jason I will never leave you again <3  
[BeanieBaby] awwww so cute and gay love you losers ..... see you In a bit Zack!!! ;) 

A couple of hours later....

[Zackishot] has sent an image to the group: (him and Trini absolutely wasted outside on a cliff edge ! Trini has her shirt over her face)

[BeanieBaby] eye s loff u so oooooo muchas kimbeeeleeeeyyy hartss   
[Zackishot] LOLLLLLSSSSS crazeeeyyyyy girlllllll  
[KimBI-ly] guys I thought you were studying !!!! Trini you are in so much trouble !!!  
[BeanieBaby] k mammmmmiii iiii Iss weally sowwy   
[Jay-Daddy] shit Trini's in trouble with mommy now ;)   
[BillyBoy] irresponsible studying guys?? Did you even read the book??  
[Zackishot] we ready some off it and theyn Triniiiii explaindedd it and i criedddd :(   
[BeanieBaby] cwieeedddd like a bambinooooooo lolssssss   
[KimBI-ly] I'm coming to pick you up Trini !!! And then you are coming home to mine to sleep this off!!!!   
[BeanieBaby] ohhh mommmmyyy :( I'm baddd girl   
[BillyBoy] y'all his would never happen if you studied with me !!!   
[Jay-Daddy] because Billy you are perfect <3   
[Zackishot] Gayssssssssss ! I isss gay for alll off yousss<3  
[BeanieBaby] knew its!!!! Mommmmy are u comingfg  
[KimBI-ly] yes baby leaving now !!!  
[BeanieBaby] Yayasssssss  
[Jay-Daddy] this mommy kink lol ;)  
[BeanieBaby] dunt u be jealoussss daddddyooooo  
[BillyBoy] you guys this spelling is most upsetting   
[Jay-Daddy] oh Billy I love how these two are atrociously drunk , probably up to all kinds of crap but you - sweet Billy are concerned about the spelling.  
[BeanieBaby] SPEELLY BEEEE  
[Jay-Daddy] Oh Trini lol!!! You are a very naughty girl!!!  
[BeanieBaby] s' ok daddy mommmy got meeeee  
[BillyBoy] I can't deal with anymore haha I'm not replying until you are both sober  
[Zackishot] BILLLLL LUV YOUU TRINI MA CRAZZZZY GAL FORBSR !! KIMMM IS HOT WHEN AHE MAD LOL  
[BeanieBaby] Kimmy issnalways hot!! She gin take meee to beds now byeeeee  
[Jay-Daddy] haha naughty baby girl being punished ;)   
[KimBI-ly] just for sleep guys!!!! I promise no way am I having sex with her right now   
[Jay-Daddy] omg you have standards lol  
[KimBI-ly] she's way too drunk!!!!! Goodnight guys xxxxx

The next morning 

[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group: (Trini asleep hat over her face)

[Jay-Daddy] awww little baby  
[BillyBoy] awww how precious   
[Zackishot] FUCCCCK MY HEAD HURTS  
[Jay-Daddy] go go power ranger lol !!  
[KimBI-ly] awww baby's waking up now   
[BeanieBaby] turns out superpowers do not prevent being hungover !! Zack I'm gonna kill you !!  
[Zackishot] not my fault I didn't force you to drink....  
[BeanieBaby] mmm yes you did ! You said let's get wasted and climb stuff and you kept handing me drinks   
[Zackishot] LOL!!   
[Jay-Daddy] so I hate to break it to you but you do remember we have training today right???  
[BeanieBaby] fuck  
[Zackishot] oh dear god   
[KimBI-ly] don't worry jay I'll sort her out , a nice shower and a good breakfast and some Kimmy time and she'll be good ;)  
[BeanieBaby] oh baby <3  
[BillyBoy] hope you are ok guys!! Alcohol can be fun but also dangerous I'm glad no one is hurt !!! Or sick <3 looking forward to seeing you guys at training !!  
[Zackishot] come and help meee Kimberley please !!!!!   
[KimBI-ly] NO Zachary you look after yourself   
[Zackishot] you are a shit mom!  
[Jay-Daddy] Daddy will come sort you out   
[Zackishot] knew I loved you !! Bring me food !! <3   
[Jay-Daddy] ok boo  
[BillyBoy] I thought I was boo :(  
[Jay-Daddy] always my boo <3  
[BeanieBaby] omg we are way too incestuous ;) lol  
[KimBI-ly] but you have the best mommy ;)   
[Zackishot] think I'm gonna hurl   
[BillyBoy] ok I'm coming to look after you too!! Jason can you pick me up?? I think Zack could be a 2 man job!  
[BeanieBaby] threesome???   
[Jay-Daddy] jealous??? ;)  
[KimBI-ly] who needs another when you have me??  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah you are enough for anyone !!! Anyway I will see you all at training don't be late girls and make sure you have sex before you come!!!  
[BeanieBaby] excuse me!!!!! What the hell!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] get sick of you two making sex eyes at each other when we are trying to train so have sex before hand so you don't need to do that   
[KimBI-ly] but I like to wait , so that I'm extra turned on after all the sweating and touching   
[BeanieBaby] OVERSHARE OVERSHARE STOP IT!   
[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group: (Trini in her underwear about to go to the shower)

[KimBI-ly] no this is an Overshare ;)  
[Zackishot] HOT DAMN!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] fuck sake Kim I'm driving !!! Nearly just crashed   
[BillyBoy] oh my what a lady ;)   
[KimBI-ly] laters I'm going to follow that hottie into the shower now ;) just following Jason's orders bye xxxxxxxx


	7. And the handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underage drinking and handcuffs

[Jay-Daddy] has sent an image to the group: ( of his unattractive teacher asleep in class)

[Jay-Daddy] guys I'm so bored !!! This is my view !!! :(  
[Zackishot] dude that sucks !! Mrs Lewis is ON FIRE TODAY   
[Jay-Daddy] shit she is hot I love chemistry   
[BillyBoy] are you objectifying teachers?  
[Jay-Daddy] yes I'm sorry Billy :(   
[BillyBoy] no no I think Miss Hewitt is very erm attractive  
[Zackishot] the librarian ?   
[BillyBoy] Yes <3   
[Jay-Daddy] omg yeah I'm always 'studying' in the library   
[BeanieBaby] I can't believe Zack has been to the library LOL but yeah Miss Hewitt <3 I'm always checking out her books   
[KimBI-ly] oh really???? And what's wrong with my books??  
[Jay-Daddy] oh jealous Kim has come to play ;)   
[KimBI-ly] pfft I could be a sexy librarian ;)   
[Zackishot] interested in that ;)   
[BillyBoy] role play??   
[Jay-Daddy] lol Billy!!   
[BeanieBaby] Are you all imagining Kimberley sitting on a desk with her legs open wearing sexy glasses ??? Because I am certainly not!! ;)  
[Zackishot] yeah I'm not going to lie I am ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah I'm not *sickface*  
[KimBI-ly] Well nobody wants to imagine you Jason!!   
[Zackishot] LOLLOLLOL!! What lesson you guys in??  
[BeanieBaby] biology :(   
[BillyBoy] don't you have that together ??  
[KimBI-ly] yeah ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] Kim's totally touching you under the desk isn't she ? ;)   
[BeanieBaby] rubbing my thigh!!   
[KimBI-ly] stop slapping it away ;)   
[BillyBoy] I think you guys should just pay attention to the lesson??!!   
[KimBI-ly] sorry Billy <3  
[Zackishot] learning is fun  
[Jay-Daddy] I'm sorry :(   
[BeanieBaby] I'm learning now 

After school.....

[Zackishot] bored as fuck guys   
[Jay-Daddy] don't you have Tommy ???  
[Zackishot] she busy   
[BillyBoy] I won't be second best!!!  
[Zackishot] never babe!!! <3   
[BeanieBaby] not gonna lie I'm so fucking bored   
[Jay-Daddy] WHAT???!! Are you not with Kim??  
[BeanieBaby] she has an early family dinner !!   
[Jay-Daddy] well come to mine lil lady , Zack , Billy come come   
[Zackishot] on my way dude ! Sleepover??   
[Jay-Daddy] Hell yeah!! I got some beers and it is Friday !! Trini tell Kim to come later I'll let you have the guest bedroom ;)   
[BeanieBaby] love you daddy ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] anything for you baby  
[Zackishot] fuck is wrong with you two ;) lol!!!   
[BillyBoy] one day we will all interact like normal healthy human beings   
[Zackishot] NEVER!!!   
[BeanieBaby] don't say such things   
[Jay-Daddy] time and place ;) this is why we have group chat 

A little later..... [Jay-Daddy] sends an image to the group (him, Zack, Billy and Trini all snuggled up- basically huddled with her) 

[Jay-Daddy] hey Kimmy, we've got your girl   
[Zackishot] and she's been super bad  
[BillyBoy] really bad ;)

[BeanieBaby] sent an image to the group: ( in her underwear)

[BeanieBaby] babyyyyy I lost my clothes :(  
[Zackishot] YOU LOST THE GAME FAIR KWAN!!!!!   
[KimBI-ly] guys what the hell??? I've just finished my family meal - what have you done with Trini's clothes ?? Are you still at Jason's house !! I'm coming right now   
[Jay-Daddy] DUDE WE ALL IN OUR PANTS   
[BillyBoy] STRIPPPP POKER!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] Billy are you drunk???!!!!! You didn't play strip poker did you ??? You all just took off your clothes !!!  
[Zackishot] BUSTED LOL ;)   
[BillyBoy] I am somewhat intoxicated yes and in my pants lol ;) 

[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group: (wearing a coat with just her underwear underneath)

[BeanieBaby] Mamas here ;)  
[Zackishot] just choked on my pizza bitch!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] Kim don't be hanging around outside my house like that ffs!!! Get in now  
[KimBI-ly] pushy pushy!!! ;) was just trying to catch up

Hours later......

[BeanieBaby] where are the boys??  
[KimBI-ly] asleep in the den why? Enjoy your little sleep baby ??  
[BeanieBaby] get the fuck upstairs !!  
[KimBI-ly] excuse me  
[BeanieBaby] sometimes I'm bossy now move it princess ;)

Next morning....

[Jay-Daddy] enjoy the guest bedroom ? ;)  
[BeanieBaby] muchas gracias papi ;)  
[Zackishot] great Trini is being perverted in Spanish !!!  
[Jay-Daddy] not really lol she's just thanking her daddy ;)  
[Zackishot] yeah that's gross  
[BeanieBaby] jealous jealous ;)  
[KimBI-ly] breakfast???  
[BillyBoy] thank God !! Someone with something sensible to say!! My head hurts real bad :(  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy Baby we get you a coffee <3  
[Zackishot] Krispy Kreme??? Get us half off as Tommy is working? ;)  
[KimBI-ly] you two still a thing ?   
[BeanieBaby] Zack has feelings <3 lol  
[Zackishot] Trini I told you that in confidence :(  
[Jay-Daddy] you literally didn't   
[BeanieBaby] you shouted TOMMY IS MY GIRL on top of Jason's roof lol!!  
[Zackishot] oh shit I did lol   
[Jay-Daddy] Zack where even are you ??  
[Zackishot] under the dining room table lol!!!  
[KimBI-ly] why???!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] LOL DUDE YOU STILL UNDER THERE!!!  
[BillyBoy] Oh do I even ask !!??  
[BeanieBaby] he was pissing me the fuck off so I handcuffed him to the dinning table lol lol   
[Jay-Daddy] Kinky ;) also where may I ask did you get handcuffs ???  
[KimBI-ly] yes Trini where did you get them from?? Hmm!!!  
[BeanieBaby] Princesa they are yours ;)  
[BillyBoy] OH!!!!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] well why am i not surprised ;)   
[Zackishot] anyway!! We are all group chatting in the same house and I'm still handcuffed to Jason's parents dinning table to come get me out !!! 

A few hours later

[Zackishot] sup homos   
[Jay-Daddy] bored as bro!!!  
[BillyBoy] omg me too!!! I want to dance   
[Zackishot] OH BILLY WANTS TO GET DOWN   
[KimBI-ly] do you think maybe we should stop underage drinking ???  
[BeanieBaby] Kimmmy ???? Why??  
[Zackishot] I have us all fake ids  
[Jay-Daddy] sweeeetttt  
[KimBI-ly] Jason don't say sweet !!!  
[Zackishot] hey Trini make sure you wear some heels  
[BillyBoy] why are you telling her what to wear ?? We aren't going to get into trouble are we?  
[Zackishot] no Billy I won't allow it !!! Trini is SO SHORT!!! She will make us look suspicious   
[KimBI-ly] awww my little baby <3  
[BeanieBaby] Princess they making fun of me !!!  
[KimBI-ly] MOMMY IS MAD WITH ALL OF YOU !!!  
[Jay-Daddy] you know I get why Trini is into that ...... ;)   
[Zackishot] yeah mad Kim is sexxxxxy  
[BeanieBaby] she always sexy ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] these two will be grinding on the dance floor within no time   
[Zackishot] and why can't we upstage them ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] dance with me boys ;)  
[BillyBoy] I will dance with you all night <3 

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group : ( her legs in heels and a short dress )

[BillyBoy] OH you are a pretty lady <3  
[Jay-Daddy] oh well hello ;) think I like Trini's legs now oh wait there's the boobs   
[Zackishot] why are you my lesbro :(   
[KimBI-ly] you know she's coming home with me ;) ??? 

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to he group: (A view of Kim from behind in a sexy dress) 

[BeanieBaby] and look at my view ;)  
[Zackishot] im dead !!  
[Jay-Daddy] I can't !! It's Kim and I'm confused   
[BillyBoy] Y'all so pretty I love you <3  
[Zackishot] you two are totally going to bang before you come out aren't you ?  
[BeanieBaby] of course ;) don't worry I've got my heels on!! SEEYA LOSERS XXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Festive fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was supposed to post this before Christmas and erm I forgot..... hope you still feeling festive haha

[Zackishot] has changed his name to [Zackinblack]  
[GreenDragon] has been added to the group Go go power rangers 

[Zackinblack] has sent an image to the group: (him in boxers with a Santa hat on) 

[GreenDragon] HO HO HO ;)  
[KimBI-ly] put it away Taylor nobody cares for that -VOM emoji   
[Jay-Daddy] I could get down with a little bit of that ;)  
[BillyBoy] erm I thought I was the only man for you Jason!  
[GreenDragon] I sleep with that ;)   
[BeanieBaby] what is this fuckery ?? I'm going back to sleep   
[Zackinblack] jealously is an ugly trait ;) I could go for a little red and green   
[GreenDragon] I'm not sharing you with Jason , sorry daddy ;)  
[Zackinblack] sorry daddy? Gross  
[BillyBoy] Jason is a confirmed daddy   
[GreenDragon] omg Billy lol lol lol lol   
[BeanieBaby] ay Papi ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] baby girl ;)  
[KimBI-ly] don't push my patience Trini !!!   
[BeanieBaby] ay mami ;)   
[KimBI-ly] that's better ;)  
[GreenDragon] I swear Trini is more Bi than you Kim lol  
[BeanieBaby] I'm just jaysexual ;)  
[BillyBoy] Jason is my boyfriend this is offensive   
[KimBI-ly] don't worry Billy if he touches Trini I'll cut all his fingers off and post them to Rita in space   
[Zackinblack] well fuck / I am shook  
[GreenDragon] that's a little extra   
[Jay-Daddy] well how about no cutting off any of my fingers and I'll leave your hot girlfriend alone!!!!   
[BeanieBaby] Kimmy baby <3 you are the only one for me   
[Zackinblack] well that is gross   
[GreenDragon] awwww love <3  
[KimBI-ly] Tommy you are cute <3  
[GreenDragon] geee thanks   
[Jay-Daddy] she means you are #hot  
[BillyBoy] Jason baby this isn't Twitter someone delete his account   
[Zackinblack] wait I can do better than that

[Zackinblack] removed [Jay-Daddy] from the group Go go power rangers 

[BeanieBaby] cold   
[KimBI-ly] thank god for that  
[BillyBoy] *God  
[GreenDragon] grammar is important   
[Zackisblack] appealing to the people   
[BeanieBaby] feels weird without Jay   
[BillyBoy] its kind of mean add him back in   
[KimBI-ly] don't give in Zack !!   
[GreenDragon] don't be soft like those two cinnamon rolls   
[BeanieBaby] yo homegirl I'm no cinnamon roll   
[KimBI-ly] you are the sweetest baby  
[Zackinblack] she is not sweet she is satans spawn   
[GreenDragon] you just mad because she won't sleep wit u  
[Zackinblack] irrelevant irrelevant   
[BeanieBaby] this is all irrelevant , c'mon it's Christmas let Jase back in the group chat  
[KimBI-ly] if she's pouting I wouldn't be able to say no  
[BeanieBaby] I'm pouting ;)   
[Zackishot] ok I'll add him back in   
[BillyBoy] Christmas is all about kindness   
[BeanieBaby] and Jesus my mom won't let u forget that   
[GreenDragon] praise be *raises hands 

[Zackinblack] added [Jay-Daddy] to the group Go go power rangers:

[Jay-Daddy] I'm only back in because Trini begged you right?  
[Zackinblack] sure thing pretty boy  
[BeanieBaby] hey I missed you   
[Jay-Daddy] awwww <3 thanks Trini   
[KimBI-ly] wouldn't want to interrupt your love fest!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] but you are ;)   
[GreenDragon] stop pushing her buttons we all have to deal with jealous Kim not just you !!!!!  
[BillyBoy] can't we just all get along?  
[Jay-Daddy] awwwwww *swoon   
[Zackinblack] *vom  
[BillyBoy] so it's Christmas lets do something festive as a group   
[KimBI-ly] ice skating? Can we?? :)  
[BeanieBaby] can we not?  
[KimBI-ly] but baby *pout face   
[BeanieBaby] no Kim, not everyone is as graceful and flexible as you   
[Jay-Daddy] nope nope nope to ice skating   
[Zackishot] but I wanna watch Jason fall on his white boy ass  
[KimBI-ly] same not gonna lie lol   
[BillyBoy] I'm quite a mover you know;)  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah he is ;)  
[GreenDragon] informative   
[Zackishot] c'mon ice skating, hot chocolates and holding hands with each other be super cute <3  
[BeanieBaby] dude are you fucking with me as if you just typed that out?  
[Zackishot] whaaaaat? I love the holidays   
[BeanieBaby] whatever ''tis the season   
[KimBI-ly] sooo ice skating? <3 Zack we can partner up??!!!!  
[Zackishot] Yes Asian persuasion and Bisexual bob on it!!! Olympic skaters baby   
[GreenDragon] Bill? You and me? I used to be an ice hockey princess   
[BillyBoy] yes Tommy that sounds awesome !!!   
[BeanieBaby] hey jase ;) we are the best team   
[Jay-Daddy] Team Orange ;) 

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group (her and Jason pretending to kiss under the mistletoe) 

[KimBI-ly] OUTRAGED I WILL BEAT YOU JASON SCOTT   
[Zackinblack] OH DUDE NICE KNOWING YOU   
[BillyBoy] Jason this is not cool   
[GreenDragon] jokes guys jokes   
[BeanieBaby] omg overreaction lol  
[Jay-Daddy] where are you guys?  
[Zackinblack] Kim is off to buy a pitchfork to chase you with   
[GreenDragon] *Kill  
[BillyBoy] seems legit  
[BeanieBaby] seems extra   
[Jay-Daddy] happy holidays 

[Jay-Daddy] so may have deserved that black eye   
[KimBI-ly] don't act like I punched you   
[Jay-Daddy] you tripped me up   
[KimBI-ly] *accidents happen   
[Jay-Daddy] you left me on in the floor In Pain to go make out with Trini   
[BeanieBaby] *coughs* 'making out' yeah   
[Zackinblack] seems legit   
[GreenDragon] a black eye and your ego ruined MERRY CHRISTMAS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(2 hours later)  
[Jay-Daddy] fuck you all


	9. Ranger connection

[GreenDragon] fuck Kim looks so hot today!!  
[Zackinblack] babe this is the group chat   
[GreenDragon] FUCK  
[Jay-Daddy] Bi spy with my little eye ;)  
[BeanieBaby] LOL JASON!!!  
[BillyBoy] clever word play Jason  
[KimBI-ly] awww thanks babe <3  
[GreenDragon] erm you weren’t meant to see that I’m so embarrassed 

[GreenDragon] has left the group

[Zackinblack] she’s such a dork   
[KimBI-ly] a cute dork tho  
[BeanieBaby] hey!!!  
[Zackinblack] pipe down homegirl u flirt with Jason way more than a lesbean should   
[BillyBoy] you misspelt lesbian Zack  
[Zackinblack] I wrote what I wrote   
[KimBI-ly] awww my smol little bean   
[BeanieBaby] fuck off this ain’t tumblr   
[Jay-Daddy] LOL TUMBLR  
[Zackinblack] Jason Lee Scott we all know you have tumblr.... mr sensitive football player who listens to dad rock as an aesthetic   
[Jay-Daddy] dude don’t get huffy cos your GF wants to bang Kim   
[BeanieBaby] JASON!!!!!!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] sorry T <3  
[BeanieBaby] S’OK <3  
[BillyBoy] I don’t know much about this kind of thing but aren’t crushes like a normal thing?  
[BeanieBaby] yeah suppose , people should keep it in their pants when they are in a relationship tho!!!  
[Zackinblack] we are just close Billy, flirting for fun like I think Trini is hot so I flirt with her but I’m not going to do anything about it because I love Tommy and Trini is gay and with Kimberly   
[BillyBoy] oh I get it thanks for explaining, like I Love Jason and he’s my boyfriend but I also think that Kimberly is really beautiful and when she talks to me I get like butterflies which isn’t technically a thing that could happen   
[KimBI-ly] awww Billy <3  
[BeanieBaby] I love Kimberly PERIOD   
[Zackinblack] and Jason?  
[BeanieBaby] fuck off Zack   
[Zackinblack] don’t be touchy I’m just sayin  
[Jay-Daddy] I LOVE BILLY with all my heart and soul but Trini’s really hot so sue me!!!   
[KimBI-ly] and here was me thinking you always had a boner for me Jason   
[Jay-Daddy] what??!! I’m outraged!!!!! ok maybe when I saw you cliff diving in your underwear but the novelty quickly wore off   
[KimBI-ly] knew it!!!!!   
[BeanieBaby] what happened????  
[Jay-Daddy] I fell in love with Billy and Kim’s kind of a pain in the ass.... plus she was the most unsubtle thirsty BI bitch for you Trini   
[KimBI-ly] I was not thirsty!!!!!   
[Zackinblack] LOL Kim don’t be a troll, you were thirstier than a football team at half time   
[KimBI-ly] ooooh is that why Jason is such a thirsty ho ?  
[Jay-Daddy] sick of your shit Kim   
[KimBI-ly] Bite me Jason   
[BeanieBaby] was she really that obvious?  
[BillyBoy] YES!!!!!!!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] Fuck I’m such a useless gay   
[Zackinblack] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ banging Jason in your dreams ;)  
[BeanieBaby] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[KimBI-ly] ZACK! I’ll rip both your balls off if you carry on   
[Zackinblack] waaaaaaaaaa Tommy will never want me then   
[BeanieBaby] she doesn’t want you now  
[Jay-Daddy] LOL LOL LOL  
[KimBI-ly] I could have your girlfriend anytime I wanted Zack ;)  
[BillyBoy] dear holy Zordon in the Wall what are you guys talking about ???!!!  
[Zackinblack] pfft I’m adding Tommy back in 

[Zackinblack] added [GreenDragon] to the group go go power rangers 

[GreenDragon] no ! I don’t wanna be a part of this   
[BeanieBaby] too late   
[Zackinblack] babe you need to defend yourself   
[GreenDragon] from what? Myself ?  
[Zackinblack] No Kim reckons she could have you !!  
[GreenDragon] what fight me??? Because yeah she would probably win  
[BeanieBaby] lol that’s not what she meant   
[GreenDragon] OH!! Erm then I don’t know wtf is the right answer either way I might get beat by Trini or Zack lol   
[KimBI-ly] be honest ;)  
[GreenDragon] ok yes she could have me not gonna lie   
[KimBI-ly] I knew it ;)   
[BeanieBaby] woah easy tiger   
[KimBI-ly] hey baby you are my only tiger ;)   
[BeanieBaby] ROAR ;)  
[BillyBoy] is this what people call foreplay?  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy baby I love you   
[Zackinblack] FML BILLY IS THE KING   
[GreenDragon] well this got out of hand   
[BeanieBaby] shouldn’t be sex dreaming about my Gf then Oliver   
[GreenDragon] what if I said you were involved too ;)   
[BeanieBaby] that works for me ;)   
[KimBI-ly] are we having a 3some?   
[Zackinblack] TOMMY OLIVER GET your sweet ass here right now!! Stay away from those sex maniacs !!!  
[Jay-Daddy] I can’t deal with that thought   
[BillyBoy] are you ok Jason? <3  
[Zackinblack] lol he’s just turned on I can feel it through the ranger connection   
[BeanieBaby] Jason !!! Stop thinking about it you low key perve   
[KimBI-ly] ^^^^^^ high key   
[Zackinblack] stupid ranger connection   
[BeanieBaby] ewww Zack don’t be gross !!   
[GreenDragon] is it really a thing? The ranger connection? Is that why I feel weird stuff sometimes ???  
[BillyBoy] like what Tommy?  
[GreenDragon] sometimes I feel like really hot and breathless and like I’m turned on but I don’t know why ... super awkward and then sometimes I get like super happy ya know ??  
[Jay-Daddy] oh someone tell her   
[Zackinblack] BABE! It’s Kimberly and Trini because they are literally fucking like all the time that’s why it’s always happening  
LOLLOLLOLLOL  
[GreenDragon] CANT THAT BE SWITCHED OFF!!!   
[BillyBoy] I’m working on it Tommy I promise   
[BeanieBaby] ..............................................   
[KimBI-ly] Bi Bi......................

[BeanieBaby] and [KimBI-ly] have left the group 

[Zackinblack] does anyone remember this?

[Zackinblack] has sent a video to the group (Kim and Trini’s sex tape) 

[Jay-Daddy] was nice knowing you Zack   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
[GreenDragon] say goodbye to those balls Zack   
[BillyBoy] OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Lapdances

[Zackinblack] has sent an image to the group (him shirtless in tight white boxers that leave nothing to the imagination)

[Zackinblack] guys what do you think?  
[Jay-Daddy] oh hey ;)  
[GreenDragon] ZACK!!!! get to my house right now ;)   
[BillyBoy] it’s very nice and all but why have you sent this?  
[KimBI-ly] nobody cares for that  
[BeanieBaby] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ what she said   
[Zackinblack] who doesn’t want to see me like that, I know you all do ;)  
[BeanieBaby] PIG!!!  
[Zackinblack] you love me short stuff   
[BeanieBaby] VOM  
[Jay-Daddy] annnnnywaaaaayyy whats everyone doing today? I’m bored wanna make plans?   
[Zackinblack] I’m trolling all of you on This group chat  
[GreenDragon] I’m not doing anything Jase, you wanna hang?  
[Zackinblack] not without meeeeee   
[BillyBoy] I’ll hang out with you Jason <3  
[Jay-Daddy] awww Billy <3 Keep Zack under control Tommy and we are in Kim ? Trini?   
[KimBI-ly] Trini   
[Jay-Daddy] how is that an answer Kimberly?   
[KimBI-ly] you asked me what I was doing today?  
[BeanieBaby] KIM!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] wow ok , well after you’ve done that how about spending some time with your friends Kimberly ?  
[KimBI-ly] you sound like my dad !!!!!!  
[Zackinblack] he is our dad   
[GreenDragon] oh here we go  
[BillyBoy] can of worms .... officially open   
[BeanieBaby] Jace I’ll hang out with you   
[Jay-Daddy] so that’s 5 of us! Kimberly you joining or not?  
[KimBI-ly] K  
[BillyBoy] I think you meant ok  
[KimBI-ly] K is a shitty way of saying OK, it’s what’s I meant   
[BeanieBaby] baby don’t be a princess   
[KimBI-ly] baby <3   
[Zackinblack] ladies sort it out ;)   
[GreenDragon] don’t get involved Zack   
[Jay-Daddy] I thought we could take a road trip   
[KimBI-ly] NO  
[Jay-Daddy] fuck me you are rude   
[KimBi-ly] never gonna happen   
[Zackinblack] if you are driving then I’m not going   
[Jay-Daddy] excuse me?  
[Zackinblack] your driving sucks balls   
[Jay-Daddy] shook,   
[GreenDragon] I’ll drive us   
[Zackinblack] shotgun front seat ;)  
[KimBI-ly] shotgun Trini on my lap ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] guys safety!!!!  
[BillyBoy] says the worlds worst driver  
[Jay-Daddy] BILLY!!!  
[BillyBoy] sorry <3  
[BeanieBaby] why am I always on people’s laps?  
[Jay-Daddy] because you are 5ft like actually 5ft not even basically 5ft you are literally only 5ft  
[Zackinblack] smol bean   
[GreenDragon] so cute <3  
[KimBI-ly] I just like lap dances   
[BeanieBaby] fuck me Jason how tall am I? Kimmy lapdances are for private times !!! ;) ps NOT SMOL OR CUTE   
[Jay-Daddy] 5ft??? LOL LOL LOL   
[Zackinblack] sorry what??? Trini gives lapdances ????   
[GreenDragon] nice ;)   
[KimBI-ly] oh you couldn’t even begin to imagine ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] I AM ;)  
[KimBI-ly] Jason I’ll kill you with my bare hands dickface  
[BeanieBaby] stop sexualising me   
[Jay-Daddy] stop being so hot then   
[KimBI-ly] CALLING ZORDON !! GOING TO NEED A NEW RED RANGER SOON!!!!   
[Zackinblack] LOL KIM!!!! Let’s all throw cash at Trini and make her dance for us   
[BeanieBaby] FUCK YOU ALL  
[GreenDragon] we are all probably going to be into that ;)   
[Zackinblack] Tommy my Queen!!!! <3  
[KimBI-ly] that ass is for my lap only bitches.... move along   
[Jay-Daddy] I’m sorry   
[KimBI-ly] sorry did someone type?  
[BillyBoy] guys having Trini sit on anyone’s lap whilst driving is dangerous we should take my moms new mini van   
[BeanieBaby] Billy my man, my angel <3 Thankyou for caring about my safety   
[BillyBoy] safety first rangers !!! Also lapdances ?   
[GreenDragon] BILLY LOL  
[KimBI-ly] great now we have to sit in a creepy van   
[Jay-Daddy] it’s not a creepy van   
[KimBI-ly] every van is that kind of van   
[BeanieBaby] will you two just knock it off???   
[Jay-Daddy] sorry Trini <3  
[KimBI-ly] baby I’m sorry but don’t you find Jason super annoying ?  
[Jay-Daddy] I AM HERE !!!  
[KimBI-ly] yeah I know :( !!  
[BeanieBaby] Look I love you both.... in very different ways but stop fighting   
[GreenDragon] ok I’ll leave to go to Billy’s in 30, I’ll pick up Zack on the way  
[Jay-Daddy] cool! I’ll leave for Billy’s now   
[KimBI-ly] I’ll pick up Trini and then make my way to Billy’s ...... Jason I’m .... no I can’t do it   
[BillyBoy] Kimberly be the bigger person!!!! See y’all soon! Xxxxxxx

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group (a picture of Kim and Jason looking like they actually like each other)

[KimBI-ly] well that’s nauseating   
[BeanieBaby] babe stop it!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] that’s a nice picture <3  
[Zackinblack] that is Pink and Red love right there   
[GreenDragon] see this is what happens when we all get along  
[BillyBoy] can I print it out and frame it?   
[BeanieBaby] yes Billy <3 now baby say it  
[KimBI-ly] no   
[BeanieBaby] Kimberly !!!!  
[KimBI-ly] Ok fine..... Jason I love you, I want to be your friend and I’m sorry I always troll you , it’s a really nice photo of us and I had a lovely day spending time with you all including Jason <3  
[Jay-Daddy] I love you too Kimberly <3   
[GreenDragon] baby steps well done !!!  
[Zackinblack] what did Trini promise to get you to say that??? ;)  
[KimBI-ly] ...................................  
I’m offended   
[GreenDragon] sexual blackmail   
[KimBI-ly] guys this was genuine   
[Jay-Daddy] I’ll take it but FYI I meant every word   
[KimBI-ly] OK SHE PROMISED ME A LAPDANCE   
[Zackinblack] and Gretchen Weiner’s has cracked   
[GreenDragon] 4 for you Zack Taylor you go Zack Taylor   
[Jay-Daddy] and none for Kimberly Hart   
[BeanieBaby] I’ll be leaving now ........  
[BillyBoy] are we referencing mean girls???  
[KimBI-ly] yes Billy mocking me and my uncontrollable urges with classic quotations   
[Zackinblack] ya know if ya accidentally wanna send a video of said lapdance to the group chat feel free   
[GreenDragon] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I’m with him   
[Jay-Daddy] I don’t wanna lose my face or my balls so I’m not getting involved   
[BillyBoy] I bet Trini’s a good dancer   
[BeanieBaby] erm thanks Billy :/   
[KimBI-ly] oh she’s a hot little mami   
[GreenDragon] our cue to leave for the night guys ...... ;) lol  
[Zackinblack] I’ll be tuning in via the ranger connection   
[BeanieBaby] remember when I said I felt affection towards you ? Like as a friend ?  
[Zackinblack] ya of course <3  
[BeanieBaby] I retract that statement , rip it up and burn it   
[Zackinblack] OUCH BURN   
[BeanieBaby] goodbye butt face   
[Jay-Daddy] goodnight guys <3  
[BillyBoy] hope you enjoy Trini’s dancing Kimberly <3   
[KimBI-ly] always do ;) xxxxxxx

An hour later......

[KimBI-ly] has sent a video to the group [Trini giving Kim a lap dance]

[GreenDragon] I’m turned on   
[Zackinblack] OH!!!!!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] I’m not saying a word .....  
[KimBI-ly] but you want too... go on   
[Jay-Daddy] that’s so fucking hot   
[BillyBoy] such a good dancer ;)   
[BeanieBaby] NOT GONNA LIE I WOULD PAY ME TO DO THAT ;)   
[GreenDragon] we all would !!!   
[KimBI-ly] mine mine mine mine mine <3  
[BeanieBaby] yes baby now come here ;) 

[GreenDragon] [BillyBoy] [Jay-Daddy] and [Zackinblack] have all left the group


	11. Sexual math and broken phones

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group (in a dress with makeup and hair done)

[BeanieBaby] GUYS! What about this for prom?   
[GreenDragon] WOW!!! ;)   
[Zackinblack] BRO gettin some ;)  
[BillyBoy] you look so beautiful <3  
[Jay-Daddy] well fuck   
[BeanieBaby] ooooh Guys *blushes   
[GreenDragon] Kimberly don’t tell me you haven’t got anything to say?  
[Zackinblack] probably ya know ;)  
[BeanieBaby] ZACK!!!!!! Don’t you dare even type what you are thinking *gun emoji   
[BillyBoy] of course Kimberly thinks she looks beautiful   
[BeanieBaby] awww Billy <3  
[Jay-Daddy] KIMBERLY YOU USELESS BI  
[Zackinblack] I think she died   
[GreenDragon] what a waste   
[Zackinblack] babe would you even care if I died?   
[GreenDragon] yeah of course <3   
[BeanieBaby] I’d keep her company ;)   
[GreenDragon] oh then I’d miss you less Zack ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] Trini are you group message flirting with someone else? :( #hurt  
[BillyBoy] oh no here come the hashtags   
[Zackinblack] LOL BILLY! Hey homegirl hands off my girl !!!  
[GreenDragon] I’m not a possession   
[BeanieBaby] Oh Jase don’t be huffy   
[Zackinblack] like for reals where is Kim?  
[BillyBoy] are we worrying??  
[kimBI-ly] ok so I may have broke my phone .........  
[Jay-Daddy] LOL how many phones now Kimberly?  
[KimBI-ly] WHY R U JUDGING ME ?  
[Zackinblack] we aren’t ;) btw how do u keep explaining all the broken phones to the parents   
[KimBI-ly] Billy has fixed a couple other than that they think I’m a super clutz buttttttt it’s getting awkward   
[BeanieBaby] <3 so do you like my prom dress or not? ;)  
[KimBI-ly] I think that’s obvious babe !  
[BeanieBaby] awww baby <3  
[Zackinblack] I feel nauseous   
[BeanieBaby] homeboy that’s a big word did you learn it in school???   
[Zackinblack] can you spell bitch?????  
[BeanieBaby] yeah Z-A-C-K  
[GreenDragon] OWNED  
[Jay-Daddy] oh man  
[BillyBoy] guys stop bickering and don’t forget we have training in an hour   
[Zackinblack] sorry who died and made you boss man???   
[BeanieBaby] DONT YOU DARE  
[Jay-Daddy] now you done and pissed off the smol one !!!!  
[KimBI-ly] WELL DONE   
[GreenDragon] Zack I’ll dump your sorry ass if you EVER say a word about Billy again!!!!  
[BillyBoy] apology accepted Zachary   
[BeanieBaby] King Cranston has spoken 

[Zackinblack] has left the group 

[BeanieBaby] ASSSSSSSSS  
[KimBI-ly] baby he can’t see this now   
[BeanieBaby] I’ll get him   
[BillyBoy] it’s very sweet how your Defending me   
[BeanieBaby] it’s what you deserve <3   
[BillyBoy] such a sweet smol bean  
[Jay-Daddy] lol he called you a sweet smol bean lol lol lol   
[GreenDragon] y’all obsessed with tumblr   
[BeanieBaby] Oliver don’t you have it? You are always reblogging poetic quotes   
[GreenDragon] Trini why do you keep breaking my heart?   
[BeanieBaby] I prefer Instagram   
[KimBI-ly] why? So you can like all of Jason’s shirtless pictures ?  
[Jay-Daddy] YAS *preach   
[BeanieBaby] I like your topless pictures better baby  
[KimBI-ly] what like this babe?

[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group (in her Bright pink strappy bra) 

[BeanieBaby] I’m gonna go break my phone !!!!!!  
[GreenDragon] I’m too sexually confused for this shit   
[Jay-Daddy] lol Tommy, come join the Bi side 

[GreenDragon] has added [Zackinblack] to the group go go power rangers 

[Zackinblack] well that was a nice welcome back ;)   
[KimBI-ly] we’ve got your girlfriend now ;)   
[BillyBoy] Oh my !! I mean I like complicated formulas and algorithms but that bra is completely baffling   
[BeanieBaby] yeah try taking it off !  
[KimBI-ly] it’s why I let you practice so much ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] when are u 2 not having sex?  
[BeanieBaby] right now!!!!  
[GreenDragon] don’t fight it Jason   
[KimBI-ly] Tommy <3   
[Zackinblack] Jason can we skip training ?  
[Jay-Daddy] NO!!!!!!  
[Zackinblack] *whines *huffs *hasamood *tweetsaboutit   
[Jay-Daddy] we have to be prepared for a future attack! We need to keep our fitness and skills up!  
[BillyBoy] alright Zordon   
[KimBI-ly] LOL BILLY TROLLED JASON   
[Jay-Daddy] *Cranscott fans are crying   
[BillyBoy] I’m sorry <3   
[BeanieBaby] I like fighting I want to train   
[KimBI-ly] I like fighting too  
[Jay-Daddy] no you like groping Trini and pretending it’s a new move !!!  
[BeanieBaby] subtle   
[GreenDragon] I like watching Trini beat the shit out of Zack  
[Zackinblack] Tommy do you even love me?  
[GreenDragon] *shrugs   
[Jay-Daddy] LIVING   
[BeanieBaby] Tommy if Kim died I would marry you   
[KimBI-ly] I’m going to make an extra special effort not to die !!!!!!!!  
[GreenDragon] awwwww thanks Trini <3   
[BeanieBaby] Kimberly I love you <3  
[KimBI-ly] I love you too baby <3   
[Zackinblack] this shit gives me headache   
[BeanieBaby] bye then   
[Jay-Daddy] guys I hope you are all ready for training and are on your way   
[GreenDragon] totally :/   
[Zackinblack] ugh yeah lemme put some pants on   
[BillyBoy] I’m ready Jason, come get me <3   
[BeanieBaby] I’m ready Daddy   
[KimBI-ly] you’ll be calling me that later  
[Zackinblack] *biting my tongue   
[BeanieBaby] is it bleeding?  
[Zackinblack] such a angsty bitch   
[BeanieBaby] emo aesthetic   
[Zackinblack] fuck off Avril Lavigne   
[GreenDragon] I’m dying LOL  
[BeanieBaby] I’m not even Canadian  
[Zackinblack] I’m sure Kim would like to lick maple syrup off you though   
[KimBI-ly] sounds sticky   
[BillyBoy] I hate mess   
[BeanieBaby] yeah me too Billy <3  
[Jay-Daddy] guys not all of us are fascinated by Kim and Trini’s sex life !!! TRAINING 20 minutes !!!!!!!!!  
[GreenDragon] don’t be pissy because you ain’t hittin either of them   
[BillyBoy] he has me though? Hittin means sex right? Me and Jason do that  
[BeanieBaby] billy sweetheart shush <3  
[BillyBoy] should I not say that?  
[GreenDragon] just you are too pure for this world   
[KimBI-ly] Jason has a blog dedicated to mine and Trini’s sex life ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] fuck off Kim   
[KimBI-ly] Oh you’d like that wouldn’t you ?  
[Zackinblack] God y’all just need to get drunk and fuck   
[BeanieBaby] NEVER GONNA HAPPEN   
[Jay-Daddy] I’m hurt   
[kimBI-ly] I might be Bi but I’m not desperate   
[GreenDragon] LOL   
[Zackinblack] how BI? *dyingwithlaughter   
[KimBI-ly] 70% women   
[Zackinblack] *100% desperate for Trini   
[GreenDragon] 100% bicurious   
[Zackinblack] I didn’t ask you Tommy but good to know   
[BillyBoy] ooooh this is like math ! I like 70% Kimberly but I prefer men but maybe I’m pansexual I could love anyone no matter who they are <3   
[KimBI-ly] just like math Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack , answers on a post card 

[Zackinblack] has sent an image to the group (his answer on a postcard - 50% bicurious) 

[BeanieBaby] DICK!!!!  
[Zackinblack] you like what?????   
[BeanieBaby] fuck you   
[Zackinblack] would you though?  
[BeanieBaby] NO  
[Jay-Daddy] erm 50/50 bi either way   
[KimBI-ly] God you are so boring   
[Jay-Daddy] I don’t have a preference Kimberly thats not how it works!!!!  
[Zackinblack] pipe down Kinsey scale   
[BeanieBaby] fine 95% lesbian   
[Jay-Daddy] is that 5% for me ? ;)  
[BeanieBaby] of course ;)   
[KimBI-ly] baby don’t be gross *pouting   
[BeanieBaby] I’m kidding , just keeping an open mind ya know   
[BillyBoy] thats a Good way to be Trini !!  
[BeanieBaby] I’m living my best life   
[KimBI-ly] with me <3   
[BeanieBaby] yeah <3  
[BillyBoy] I told y’all that math was fun   
[GreenDragon] oh Billy <3

[Jay-Daddy] WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL???????


	12. Sick day

[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group (a poorly Trini in bed)

[KimBI-ly] look at my poorly baby <3  
[GreenDragon] awww what a bean does she need cuddles ?  
[KimBI-ly] there’s always room for you in the bed Tommy   
[Zackinblack] oh homegirl looks so cute   
[GreenDragon] did you say something affectionate to Trini?   
[Zackinblack] girl looks cute   
[KimBI-ly] it’s because she can’t hurt you isn’t it?  
[Zackinblack] mainly yes, still she looks so cute <3  
[BillyBoy] Trini I hope you feel better soon, I’ll get my mom to make her some special soup, it always makes me feel better <3  
[KimBI-ly] Billy that’s very sweet   
[Jay-Daddy] is she ok? Does she need anything?   
[KimBI-ly] she doesn’t need you Jason   
[BeanieBaby] I could use a cuddle from Daddy   
[KimBI-ly] what are you doing awake baby? I’m coming back upstairs to be with you now!!! Cuddles with mummy instead... you don’t need Daddy !!!!  
[BeanieBaby] thanks for the concern guys <3 I’m feeling dope   
[Zackinblack] are you though ? <3  
[BeanieBaby] fuckin touched by the concern homeboy   
[Zackinblack] I do care about u ya know   
[BeanieBaby] awwwwwww I love you <3  
[Zackisblack] is that genuine? Or is that the fever ?  
[BeanieBaby] probably the fever.... also I’m high as fuck   
[KimBI-ly] true! She might be a power ranger but she can’t escape the flu <3  
[BeanieBaby] come snuggle with me   
[GreenDragon] who?  
[BeanieBaby] I don’t care , anyone?  
[Zackisblack] even me?  
[BeanieBaby] yeah quickly before I change my mind   
[Jay-Daddy] she really is sick LOL  
[BeanieBaby] don’t mock me   
[KimBI-ly] if you are coming over make sure you bring her favourite snacks   
[Zackinblack] twinkies   
[GreenDragon] twinkies??????? Trini eats twinkies?  
[Zackinblack] she’s soft !!  
[Jay-Daddy] creamy on the inside   
[BeanieBaby] JASON!!!!!!  
[Zackinblack] dude that’s gross LOL  
[BillyBoy] I’ll bring some chips .... all flavours   
[BeanieBaby] Billy my man <3   
[GreenDragon] I’ll bring sour candies   
[BeanieBaby] eeeeeeee Tommy <3 Someone should love you   
[Zackinblack] erm I do  
[BeanieBaby] somebody great   
[Zackinblack] harsh   
[KimBI-ly] but fair   
[Zackinblack] Kim I’ve always got your back   
[KimBI-ly] funny, seems like you normally throw me under the bus   
[Jay-Daddy] that can be arranged   
[KimBI-ly] YOU ARE A DICK!  
[BillyBoy] they are both dicks !!!   
[Jay-Daddy] OMG *cranscott ship has sunk  
[BillyBoy] I don’t understand that humour at all  
[BeanieBaby] for The love of alpha 5 will someone come and cuddle with me ???  
[Zackinblack] who is this Trini substitute?  
[KimBI-ly] she’s very dosed up... leave her be   
[GreenDragon] poor baby, I’m on my way <3  
[BeanieBaby] hurrrryyyyyy <3  
[KimBI-ly] I’ll keep you safe and warm for now baby <3  
[BeanieBaby] mmmmmmmm Kimberly <3 ;)  
[Zackishot] wow homegirls high on meds and basically dying with flu and she’s still horny   
[KimBI-ly] who am I to deny the girl what she wants ?  
[Jay-Daddy] wow TMI  
[KimBI-ly] but you want to know don’t u Jason ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] I’m leaving now   
[KimBI-ly] ok bye .... nice knowing you  
[GreenDragon] LOL KIM ur so brutal 

Hours later....

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group (all of them cuddled up in bed)

[Zackinblack] hits me in the feels   
[BeanieBaby] I’ll hit you in the feels   
[Jay-Daddy] and she’s clearly feeling better   
[BeanieBaby] accelerated ranger healing ;)   
[GreenDragon] we are seriously attractive people <3  
[KimBI-ly] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I think you meant women   
[BeanieBaby] LOL  
[GreenDragon] we are hot right?   
[BeanieBaby] yes boo  
[KimBI-ly] I thought I was your boo :(   
[BeanieBaby] yeah you are princess <3 Tommy’s ya know like the work wife   
[Zackinblack] Trini stop being such a fuck boy   
[KimBI-ly] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ this   
[BeanieBaby] I’m a one woman girl   
[Zackinblack] stop flirting with Tommy and Jason then   
[BeanieBaby] LOL JEALOUS   
[Jay-Daddy] don’t get me involved   
[KimBI-ly] you are involved   
[BillyBoy] glad to know you are feeling better Trini <3  
[BeanieBaby] thanks B <3  
[GreenDragon] I feel crappy   
[Zackinblack] my heart bleeds   
[GreenDragon] WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What an ass   
[Zackinblack] u tappin that ass  
[GreenDragon] regretting it   
[Zackinblack] oh really?   
[GreenDragon] nah ;)   
[Zackinblack] come tap it now then ;)  
[GreenDragon] on my way ;)   
[KimBI-ly] JASON other people are using the group chat to make sexual conversation   
[Jay-Daddy] I LITERALLY DONT CARE  
[KimBI-ly] you are so selfish   
[Jay-Daddy] Kim you are so infuriating   
[KimBI-ly] and what you going to do about it?  
[BeanieBaby] SPANK HER  
[BillyBoy] HARD!  
[Zackinblack] LOL OMG THIS IS GOING PLACES   
[KimBI-ly] What is this???   
[BeanieBaby] come on someone help me grab Kim so I can lay her over my knee and Jason can spank her !!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] TRINI LOL!!! STOP  
[GreenDragon] oh I’m down   
[Zackinblack] Tommy you supposed to be coming here !!!!!  
[GreenDragon] meh *shrugs , this seems more fun   
[KimBI-ly] anyone but Jason can spank me !!!!  
[BeanieBaby] baby you might enjoy it ;) I’ll spank you later ;)  
[KimBI-ly] oh baby ;)  
[Zackinblack] what is this? 50 shades of power ranger colors?  
[Jay-Daddy] DUDE *dyingoflaughter   
[BillyBoy] I can totally see Kimberly as a Christian Grey  
[Jay-Daddy] BILLY!  
[GreenDragon] as if you’ve read those!!!!  
[BillyBoy] I wanted to see what all the fuss was about .... I didn’t get it... each to their own  
[KimBI-ly] why do I have to be Christian Grey? *mood  
[Zackinblack] because you are kinky as fuck   
[GreenDragon] how do you know!!!!?????  
[Zackinblack] wild stab in the dark babe   
[Jay-Daddy] And you are obsessed with Trini   
[KimBI-ly] I am not!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] you kind of are   
[KimBI-ly] OH :(  
[BeanieBaby] baby I love it <3  
[KimBI-ly] oh I Love You <3  
[BeanieBaby] Trimberly forever princess<3  
[KimBI-ly] oh hart eyes <3 <3   
[GreenDragon] so beautiful *sighs   
[Zackinblack] adorable *vomits   
[Jay-Daddy] love you both, I love you all actually <3  
[BeanieBaby] love you Daddy!!! Love you all ..... except Zack  
[Zackinblack] homegirl come on   
[BeanieBaby] affection once a year, once a year  
[Zackisblack] is that not now?  
[BeanieBaby] no bro   
[BillyBoy] I love you all too

[BillyBoy] has sent an video to the group (  
Him declaring his love for all of them) 

[Jay-Daddy] that’s my boyfriend <3 *dies   
[Zackinblack] cranscott shippers weeping   
[GreenDragon] I LOVE YOU BILLY <3  
[BeanieBaby] would ride or die for you man  
[KimBI-ly] Together we are more <3  
[BeanieBaby] princess that was cringe   
[Jay-Daddy] I like it <3  
[KimBI-ly] me too <3  
[GreenDragon] awww so you two can get along ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah <3   
[KimBI-ly] don’t push it ;)  
[BeanieBaby] thanks for taking care of me earlier I really do feel better <3  
[KimBI-ly] well I have the magic touch ;)  
[GreenDragon] Trini’s a lucky girl ;)  
[Zackinblack] we’ve all heard your magic touch !!!!! ;)  
[BillyBoy] 1-2-3 and here we go  
[Jay-Daddy] Trini is a screamer   
[GreenDragon] she sounds hot tho   
[BeanieBaby] I’m so offended! I’m not a pillow princess *bigmood  
[KimBI-ly] you are right now ;)  
[BeanieBaby] I’m still poorly !!!!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] we believe you !!!  
[BeanieBaby] thanks Jase <3  
[KimBI-ly] for the record Trini is not a pillow princess ;)   
[GreenDragon] I know I’ve seen the sex tape ;)  
[Zackinblack] 10/10 for skills homegirl !!!  
[BeanieBaby] ^^^^^^^^^^^^ High five  
[Jay-Daddy] too far is never enough for you guys   
[KimBI-ly] is now the time to mention that I’m a top?  
[Jay-Daddy] OH NO YOU DIDNT  
[Zackinblack] oh Kimberly   
[GreenDragon] pass me the popcorn   
[BillyBoy] I’m so lost...... *WTF   
[BeanieBaby] Baby ! Put that phone down right now!  
[KimBI-ly] but you are sick   
[BeanieBaby] I’m fine!! All better now !!! Lay down NOW  
[Jay-Daddy] I’m leaving this now....  
[Zackinblack] I’m staying for this ;)  
[GreenDragon] this isn’t going to end well ;)   
[BillyBoy] it will for Kimberly !!!  
[Jay-Daddy] dead  
[Zackinblack] FUCK *LOL  
[GreenDragon] Billy has spoken


	13. Sex ban

[BeanieBaby] has sent an image to the group (Jason shirtless)

[BeanieBaby] look at my view ;)  
[KimBI-ly] erm excuse me !!!!!   
[BeanieBaby] playing soccer baby wanna come join?  
[KimBI-ly] then no I don’t   
[BeanieBaby] but I’m shirtless too ;)  
[KimBI-ly] then yes I do   
[Zackinblack] God it’s so dry in here anyone thirsty???  
[GreenDragon] I’m so thirsty   
[Zackinblack] you know, you know, you’re thirsty   
[Jay-Daddy] The thirst is unreal   
[BeanieBaby] guys I could really use a drink..... I’m thirsty   
[KimBI-ly] what’s wrong with you all?  
[BillyBoy] I’m not getting involved   
[Jay-Daddy] Billy why don’t you get us all a drink..... because we are THIRSTY  
[KimBI-ly] I’m not going to ask again!!!!  
[Zackinblack] do you hear that?  
[GreenDragon] hear what Zack?  
[Jay-Daddy] sounds like a  
[Zackinblack] thirsty girl!!  
[KimBI-ly] you all smoking crack?  
[BeanieBaby] not sure, could use a drink though   
[BillyBoy] ok quit it now you guys are being mean   
[Zackinblack] oh I was just getting started   
[Jay-Daddy] sorry Billy <3   
[KimBI-ly] could you please explain!!???  
[GreenDragon] they are making fun of you Kimmy  
[BeanieBaby] Oliver you cracked!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] Babyyyyyyyyy tell me what’s going on :(  
[Jay-Daddy] it was Zack’s idea  
[GreenDragon] he suggested we make fun of you for being obsessed with Trini   
[KimBI-ly] IM NOT EVEN ASHAMED   
[Zackinblack] damn hilarious is what we are   
[GreenDragon] you always take things to far Zack  
[BeanieBaby] baby you know that I love you <3   
[KimBI-ly] it’s just that you are so so pretty, guys she’s so so Pretty right ?  
[GreenDragon] she’s so so pretty ;)  
[Zackinblack] crazy girl is haaaaatttttt  
[Jay-Daddy] she’s a snack alright   
[BillyBoy] you are very beautiful Trini   
[BeanieBaby] thanks guys <3 Kimmy do you just love me for my body ;)   
[KimBI-ly] baby nooooo that’s not all :(   
[BeanieBaby] I’m gonna cut you off ;)  
[Zackinblack] OH NO SHE DIDN’T   
[GreenDragon] TRINI DONT DO THIS   
[Jay-Daddy] for the love of Angel Grove  
don’t cut Kim off   
[BillyBoy] this ain’t gonna end well ..... I’m out   
[GreenDragon] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ I’m done   
[KimBI-ly] Baby you cant do that   
[BeanieBaby] Kimberly Baby I can ! A week .... a whole week without having your way with me !!!!   
[Zackinblack] a week??? Is that it??  
[KimBI-ly] A WEEK IS A REALLY LONG TIME *dies   
[Jay-Daddy] Kim is gonna be on edge all fucking week ..... we all know who she’s going to take it out on  
[KimBI-ly] fuck you Jason this is all your fault   
[Jay-Daddy] here we go........  
[GreenDragon] I don’t see how a week will be a problem *shrugs  
[BeanieBaby] guys she’s gonna struggle  
[BillyBoy] well you can connect on a non sexual level it will be romantic   
[KimBI-ly] but a whole week :(   
[Jay-Daddy] it’s just a week  
[KimBI-ly] but .............  
[BeanieBaby] we kind of have sex everyday   
[Zackinblack] nobody needs sex everyday!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] who has the time for that??  
[BeanieBaby] more importantly who doesn’t ??????  
[KimBI-ly] MAKE TIME!!!!!  
[GreenDragon] I gotta say I’m jealous   
[Zackinblack] am I not enough for you?  
[GreenDragon] you could use a little work ;)  
[BeanieBaby] LOL  
[Zackinblack] pipe down shortie   
[BeanieBaby] homeboy I might be short but I got skills you can’t even spell ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] OWNED *dyingoflaughter  
[KimBI-ly] Baby I miss you   
[BeanieBaby] you miss my skills ;)  
[KimBI-ly] I miss everything :(  
[BeanieBaby] we had sex this morning ..... twice .... you’ll cope   
[BillyBoy] guys why don’t we come away from the group chat for a while ... let Kim calm down and we can all get on with our evening ??? <3   
[Jay-Daddy] ^^^^^^^^^^ what he said, he’s the boss now 

3 hours later 

[Zackinblack] let’s talk about   
[BeanieBaby] sex  
[GreenDragon] baby  
[Jay-Daddy] let’s talk about   
[BillyBoy] you and me   
[Jay-Daddy] I don’t want anybody else   
[Zackinblack] when I think about you  
[BeanieBaby] I touch myself   
[GreenDragon] and when I get that feeling   
[BillyBoy] I want   
[Jay-Daddy] sexual healing   
[Zackinblack] give me lovin  
[BeanieBaby] til I just can’t take it   
[KimBI-ly] STOP THIS !!!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] but it’s too hard to sleep   
[KimBI-ly] baby stop   
[BeanieBaby] I got the sheets on the floor, nothing on me   
[KimBI-ly] I’m warning you !!!!  
[BeanieBaby] I got your body on my mind, I want it bad   
[GreenDragon] this is full on pitch perfect territory!!!  
[Zackinblack] anyone feeling horny through the ranger connection?   
[Jay-Daddy] oh god yeah I need a release   
[BillyBoy] Jason baby do you wanna come over ?  
[GreenDragon] I’m willing to help you out Zack ;)  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy I’ll grab my keys and I’ll be over   
[KimBI-ly] FUCK  
[BeanieBaby] something up?  
[KimBI-ly] IVE CRACKED OK!!!  
[BeanieBaby] Princess you lasted 3 hours!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] I’m sorry :( but you drive me crazy   
[Jay-Daddy] she needs that body ;)   
[KimBI-ly] I do I do ..... baby please   
[BeanieBaby] are you begging ?  
[KimBI-ly] fuck yes I’m begging   
[BeanieBaby] fuck that’s hot.... I’m coming over   
[Zackinblack] homegirl !!!!!!   
[GreenDragon] you gave in!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] let them be <3  
[KimBI-ly] Awwwee Jason <3  
[BeanieBaby] SUE ME KIM IS HOT AND SHES HORNY AND SHES BEGGING FOR ME GIRLS GOTTA DO WHAT A GIRLS GOTTA DO  
[KimBI-ly] awww Baby <3  
[Jay-Daddy] go Trini go !!!! Go get your girl  
[BillyBoy] TEAM TRIMBERLY <3   
[Zackinblack] letting the team down crazy girl   
[GreenDragon] ZACK !!! would you leave Kim hot and alone in bed ????   
[Zackinblack] what is the right answer   
[BeanieBaby] hey homeboy you wanna bang my girl?  
[Jay-Daddy] SHITS GOING DOWN  
[BillyBoy] stay out of this Jason   
[Jay-Daddy] ok Billy <3 sorry  
[Zackinblack] well I probably would not gonna lie   
[GreenDragon] exactly nobody would leave Kim lonely In bed   
[Zackinblack] why don’t you just go join them *mood  
[GreenDragon] I would but I wouldn’t wanna intrude ;)   
[BeanieBaby] you know Tommy you welcome anytime baby girl ;)   
[Zackinblack] *goes and cries in the corner 

[KimBI-ly] has sent an image to the group (her waiting on her bed .... mostly naked)

[KimBI-ly] waiting for you baby <3  
[Zackinblack] and you sent this to the group chat because ????  
[GreenDragon] WHY WOULDN’T SHE?   
[Jay-Daddy] *wolfwhistles  
[KimBI-ly] Jason a compliment ?????   
[Jay-Daddy] it happens ... take it   
[BeanieBaby] and this is why sex bans only last 3 hours ;)   
[Zackinblack] get it crazy girl   
[BillyBoy] awwww true love <3  
[KimBI-ly] ya know what losers..... my baby’s here now .... mommy’s gotta go ;) 

[KimBI-ly] has left the group 

[BeanieBaby] sorry guys I gotta follow suit ;) got 3 hours of a horny Kim to catch up on ;) laters 

[BeanieBaby] has left the group 

[Jay-Daddy] young love <3  
[BillyBoy] such a proud Daddy   
[Zackinblack] BILLY  
[GreenDragon] OMG


	14. Living arrangements

[BillyBoy] has sent an image to the group (of a cute puppy)

[KimBI-ly] omg so cute, who’s is it?  
[BillyBoy] I got him for my mom, so she isn’t lonely when we go to college   
[Jay-Daddy] such a dream boy <3  
[BeanieBaby] he definitely is ..... Billy what’s his name? <3  
[Billy] Fangs   
[Zackinblack] I love it!!!! Bill you are so soft   
[GreenDragon] you need protecting from this life at all costs   
[KimBI-ly] he sure does <3  
[Zackinblack] so does Trini   
[GreenDragon] yeah she’s such a soft baby <3  
[BeanieBaby] IM A BADASS!!!!! DONT YOU FORGET THIS  
[Jay-Daddy] all 5ft of you babe   
[BillyBaby] I love the sweet side of you Trini <3  
[BeanieBaby] oh ok thanks B  
[KimBI-ly] it’s ok she’s feisty when she needs to be   
[BillyBoy] exactly !! Trini is our most competent fighter... her sheer strength in battle is mesmerising   
[Jay-Daddy] babe I don’t think that’s what Kim was talking about *awkward  
[BillyBoy] Oh   
[Zackinblack] eh might of known Kim would like it rough ;)  
[GreenDragon] yeah well I’ve had Trini pin me to the ground .... she’s pretty strong   
[BeanieBaby] yeah I have ;)  
[KimBI-ly] [Zackinblack] EXCUSE ME  
[GreenDragon] yo guys chill..... training purposes   
[BeanieBaby] right   
[BillyBoy] erm anyway does anyone wanna come over and see the puppy?  
[Jay-Daddy] sure baby I’ll be right over <3  
[Zackinblack] *tumblrexplodes   
[BeanieBaby] sure B, I’ll bring Kimmy, I really want a cat :(  
[Zackinblack] such a lesbian   
[GreenDragon] such a dick Zack   
[BillyBoy] I love cats too Trini, such clever creatures <3  
[BeanieBaby] B you are a dream   
[KimBI-ly] I always wanted a horse  
[Jay-Daddy] of course you did *spoilt   
[Zackinblack] princess   
[KimBI-ly] I like riding ok  
[BeanieBaby] you can ride me   
[Jay-Daddy] OH DEAR GOD  
[GreenDragon] HAIL MARY  
[Zackinblack] FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED   
[KimBI-ly] TRINI!!!!! I can’t believe you just wrote that  
[BeanieBaby] *shrugs it’s too late now! I wrote what I wrote   
[BillyBoy] I’m not sure it’s safe to ride another person   
[Jay-Daddy] Billy just close your eyes and imagine this conversation is taking a different turn   
[BillyBoy] ok Jason <3  
[Zackinblack] anyone else NOT able to get that image out of their mind right now?  
[Jay-Daddy] I’m dying here   
[GreenDragon] nope ! I can’t look at either of them again  
[BeanieBaby] that’s a damn shame   
[KimBI-ly] too bad   
[Zackinblack] you’ve corrupted the innocent image of horses now  
[KimBI-ly] I said nothing.... Trini wants what she wants   
[Jay-Daddy] saddle up then ;)  
[Zackinblack] BRO *highfive   
[GreenDragon] I’m going to Billy’s *cantcope

5 hours later 

[BillyBoy] has sent images to the group (everyone with the new puppy)

[BillyBoy] thanks for coming to meet fangs he likes you guys a lot  
[GreenDragon] god I want to adopt Billy  
[Zackinblack] same.... cant believe Jason is corrupting him  
[Jay-Daddy] rude much!! I love Billy   
[BeanieBaby] FANGS is such a cool dude B! He clearly likes me the best   
[KimBI-ly] he’s adorable .... guys I had thought?  
[Jay-Daddy] Oh God  
[KimBI-ly] Jason I’ll beat you !!!!!  
[GreenDragon] speak ......  
[KimBI-ly] right we are all going to the same college right ???  
[Zackinblack] yeah even me LOL  
[BillyBoy] Zack you are smarter than you give yourself credit for   
[Zackinblack] awwww thanks <3  
[KimBI-ly] what if we all lived together?  
[Jay-Daddy] Erm.............  
[KimBI-ly] here me out ..... my parents were looking for an investment so I managed to convince them to buy a house for us to live in while we study .... it’s pretty huge but it’s perfect   
[BeanieBaby] princess that’s amazing!!! How did you manage that? You never told me   
[KimBI-ly] my parents are proud of the progression I’ve made and they love all you guys, Think that u r good for me and they adore Trini and just want me to be happy and independent   
[BillyBoy] my mom will be so proud and my dad me Billy Cranston an independent man!!!   
[Jay-Daddy] this is incredible Kim !!  
[Zackinblack] kim I don’t know what to say   
[GreenDragon] I’m so excited  
[KimBI-ly] obviously we will pay the rent, but it’s going to be amazing !!! So SURPRISE EVERYONE <3  
[Zackinblack] PARTIES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] HELL YEAH  
[Jay-Daddy] can we soundproof the walls?  
[GreenDragon] LOL LOL LOL  
[BillyBoy] I probably know how to do that , why Jason?  
[Zackinblack] nobody wants to hear screaming every night *rollseyes  
[BeanieBaby] I’m gonna shove that beanie up that ass of yours Taylor.....  
[Jay-Daddy] wow ok...... a bit extra   
[KimBI-ly] ok well we can all have duties   
[Zackinblack] yAwwwwwnwnnnnnnn  
[GreenDragon] mature   
[Jay-Daddy] well I like to cook, plus I can ensure we have a balanced and healthy diet so we can keep our training schedule on track. Trini is a good cook too, so the two of us can do the shopping and the cooking   
[BeanieBaby] I’m down for that  
[KimBI-ly] you two are great cooks <3 Billy is neat and tidy so he can be in charge of cleaning and maintenance and Tommy you too... you are good at fixing stuff   
[BillyBoy] cool!!!   
[GreenDragon] I am a bit of a clean freak  
[Zackinblack] and I am not......  
[KimBI-ly] which is why you are in charge of the yard   
[Zackinblack] WHAT!!!!!!???? What the fuck r u gonna be doing ?  
[KimBI-ly] general manageress of the house ;)  
[BeanieBaby] I’m sleeping with the boss ;)   
[Jay-Daddy] how I’ve longed to hear those words ;)  
[BeanieBaby] *dead LOL   
[KimBI-ly] Jason? Do you value your place in society?  
[Jay-Daddy] erm yeah?????  
[KimBI-ly] then shut the fuck up!!!  
[BillyBoy] can we get a pet?  
[KimBI-ly] my parents said pets are ok!!!!   
[BillyBoy] Jason!!! Jason !!! Jason!!! Can we get a dog????   
[Jay-Daddy] is that ok???   
[KimBI-ly] sure <3  
[BeanieBaby] baby I wanna get a cat  
[KimBI-ly] sure thing Babygirl   
[GreenDragon] I’m gonna get a lizard   
[Zackinblack] babe u r so weird   
[KimBI-ly] omg get a snake   
[Zackinblack] trousersnake  
[GreenDragon] what? Why? What is wrong with you??  
[Zackinblack] ain’t got time to write a list babe take me as I am ;)  
[BeanieBaby] wow u r disgusting   
[Zackinblack] but u love me   
[BeanieBaby] I tolerate you  
[Zackinblack] WHAAAATTTT? *shook  
[BeanieBaby] and only because Jason tells me too  
[GreenDragon] keep that snake in ur pants Taylor I’ve seen enough of that   
[Jay-Daddy] TMI  
[GreenDragon] yeah Zack doesn’t like to wear clothes a whole lot,,,,,,, so get used to seeing everything when we live together   
[BillyBoy] oh my *blushes   
[Jay-Daddy] I don’t even know why I’m surprised 

[Zackinblack] has changed his name to [Zackstreetboys] 

[BillyBoy] oh that’s cool.......

[BillyBoy] has changed his name to [BillyRay]

[Zackstreetboys] YES BILLY!!!

[BeanieBaby] has changed her name to [Trini-G]

[Jay-Daddy] if you can’t beat em .....

[Jay-Daddy] has changed his name to [Jay-Sonderulo] 

[GreenDragon] has changed her name to [Tom-Me-Jones]

[KimBI-ly] WTF IS THIS??!!!!!

[KimBI-ly] has changed her name to [H<3RT] 

[Jay-Sonderulo] YES KIM!!!!  
[Zackstreetboys] Jason u know that???  
[Jay-Sonderulo] yeah hello!! Classic 80’s rock !!! Alone by heart is a real game changer of a bop  
[Tom-Me-Jones] oh dad rock .... ;)   
[Trini-G] what’s with these new names anyway???  
[BillyRay] new beginnings and all that   
[Zackstreetboys] hey Kim you could of been pink???  
[H<3RT] nah I like this it’s iconic   
[Trini-G] you have my heart Hart <3  
[BillyRay] don’t break my heart, my achy breaky heart  
[Jay-Sonderulo] this is too much LOL  
[Zackstreetboys] ZACK STREETS BACK ALL RIGHT   
[Tom-Me-Jones] sex bomb sex bomb you’re a sex bomb  
[Trini-G] who are you addressing ? ;)  
[Jay-Sonderulo] Jayssssooooooooonnnnnnn Derulooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
[Trini-G] LOL !!!!   
[H<3RT] you got me singing in the shower   
[Trini-G] baby no I do not look like Becky G!!!!  
[Tom-Me-Jones] omg you dooooo  
[Jay-Sonderulo] a mi me Gustan mayores  
[Trini-G] Jason if u knew what the lyrics meant you’d shutup !!!!  
[Zacksteetboys] Trini from the block!!!!!  
[BillyRay] who’s Becky G????

[H<3RT] has sent an image to the group (of Becky G)

[BillyRay] wow she’s hot !!!! She does look like Trini though <3  
[Jay-Sonderulo] Billy!!! Give it up short stuff ...... u could be twins ;)  
[Trini-G] bye 

[Trini-G] has left the group 

[H<3RT] something we said ????


	15. Donuts

[Jay-Daddy] has sent an image to the group (a picture of all of them at school)

[Jay-Daddy] GUYS WE GRADUATE IN LIKE A WEEK !!!!!  
[Zackinblack] ONE WAY TICKET TO FAILURE  
[BeanieBaby] guys it’s 8am on a Sunday........ fuck off  
[Zackinblack] wow someone’s moody  
[BeanieBaby] I’m tired asshole  
[GreenDragon] why???? U was awol last night.... what did U do??  
[KimBI-ly] what do you think???  
[Jay-Daddy] morning Kimberly  
[KimBI-ly] hi Jason <3  
[Zackinblack] woah u 2 feeling ok being nice to each other  
[BeanieBaby] kimmy’s in a good mood ;)  
[GreenDragon] noted ;)  
[BillyBoy] what’s our graduation plans?  
[BeanieBaby] my moms throwing a party I don’t want with the family I don’t like  
[Jay-Daddy] LOL same I mean honestly  
[BillyBoy] we got to celebrate together, my moms going to take me to my favourite restaurant  
[Zackinblack] me and Tommy are going to get wasted  
[GreenDragon] after they’ve taken me and Zack to celebrate at some fancy place where I can’t pronounce any of the food  
[KimBI-ly] my mom wants to throw a party .... you all should come  
[Jay-Daddy] so my parents are going on vacation after my graduation party ...... so PARTY AT MINE!!!!!  
[BeanieBaby] party at the bosses house *cheers  
[GreenDragon] gettin down wit that  
[Zackinblack] Jason my man *highfives  
[BillyBoy] how exciting  
[KimBI-ly] I love a house party  
[Jay-Daddy] Kimberly !!! I have a rule  
[KimBI-ly] go on.......  
[Jay-Daddy] stay out of my sisters room!!!  
If I give you my bedroom for the night you can have sex in there  
[Zackinblack] and that’s weird......  
[Jay-Daddy] I’m protecting my sisters room and my parents for that matter  
[BeanieBaby] dude I can control myself !!  
[GreenDragon] sober yes........ drunk Trini .... not so much  
[Jay-Daddy] last time we had a house party I found you naked in my bed asleep wearing my socks !!!  
[BeanieBaby] that wasn’t an accident ;)  
[KimBI-ly] oh I remember that, I didn’t know where to leave her, she fell asleep so I just put her in your bed *shrugs  
[BeanieBaby] why was I naked????  
[Zackinblack] you lost a drinking game.... made out with Kim on Jason’s kitchen counter while we all watched and then you fell asleep on Jason  
[BeanieBaby] OMG was I naked ????  
[GreenDragon] pretty much..... it was awkward  
[BeanieBaby] why did Kim let this happen? *sobs  
[KimBI-ly] I honestly don’t know  
[BillyBoy] Kimberly was with me trying to make toast  
[Zackinblack] which you set fire too  
[BeanieBaby] oh  
[Jay-Daddy] it’s cool  
[GreenDragon] so I was thinking  
[Zackinblack] is this a Woman thing????  
[BeanieBaby] it’s a brain thing u dick  
[Jay-Daddy] Zack don’t be a sexist pig  
[KimBI-ly] awww look at our big daddy being a feminist  
[BillyBoy] Tommy do continue  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy has spoken <3  
[GreenDragon] my uncle has a cabin in Arizona, he never uses it.... it could be one hell of summer vacay ?????  
[Zackinblack] that’s my girl <3  
[BeanieBaby] did I ever mention that I love you?  
[Zackinblack] who me??? Awww crazy girl  
[BeanieBaby] no you’re hot ass girlfriend  
[GreenDragon] awwww Trini <3 *blushes  
[Zackinblack] Kimberly are u gonna stand for that?????!!!!!  
[KimBI-ly] I don’t care ;) *shrugs  
[Jay-Daddy] you are awfully chill today Kimberly <3 I’m not complaining #justsayin  
[BillyBoy] Jason we’ve told you so many times not to hashtag !!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] woah ok sorry *scaredformylife  
[KimBI-ly] what I can’t be nice??? Can a girl not be in a good mood?  
[GreenDragon] well I like it ;)  
[BeanieBaby] guys she’s only in a good mood because I gave her the best orgasm of her life this morning and she ain’t over it yet  
[Zackinblack] OMFG!!!!!!!!! *highfivingtheshitoutofyou  
[GreenDragon] I literally don’t know what to say  
[BillyBoy] congratulations?????  
[Zackinblack] LOL LOL LOL LOL  
[Jay-Daddy] T baby u got so much game  
[BeanieBaby] she reckons she’s a top but I’m an expert in my field ;)  
[Zackinblack] u r so fuckin cocky  
[GreenDragon] so if you could do that to a girl u wouldn’t shut up either !!!  
[Zackinblack] so u sayin I don’t  
[Jay-Daddy] guys can we chill????  
[KimBI-ly] WOW !!!!!!! Wow wow , are we arguing about my orgasm????  
[BeanieBaby] Might Be YeAh *awkward  
[Jay-Daddy] whatever you did please continue that Trini..... if it makes Kim this happy and chill then she deserves it everyday  
[KimBI-ly] awwww Jase <3  
[BeanieBaby] orders from the boss princess ;)  
[BillyBoy] erm anyway..... Tommy about this vacay!!!! I’m so so so down for that!!!!  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah me too... will be good to get away  
[BeanieBaby] my moms gonna flip *LOL  
[Jay-Daddy] yeah my dads gonna too  
[KimBI-ly] I’ll kidnap you both don’t worry ;)  
[Zackinblack] that’s true love right there  
[BillyBoy] I’m so excited y’all let’s celebrate  
[GreenDragon] YEAH!!! Donuts????  
[Zackinblack] *drools  
[BeanieBaby] wipe that mouth you dog  
[Zackinblack] Kim control you’re bitch  
[KimBI-ly] she’s wild ;) can’t control that tiger  
[Jay-Daddy] I’ll pick you all up in 20 donuts on me ..... I feel like celebrating  
[BeanieBaby] thanks Daddy  
[KimBI-ly] second that  
[Zackinblack] yo Kim did you just call Jase Daddy ?  
[GreenDragon] she is in a good mood  
[Jay-Daddy] I’m gonna buy her whatever donuts she wants <3  
[BillyBoy] I love it when we all get along <3 

Later that evening....

[GreenDragon] has sent an image to the group (Zack with his head down the toilet) 

[GreenDragon] guess who ate too many donuts? Lol  
[BeanieBaby] sup homeboy can’t handle all that sugar?  
[Zackinblack] fuck you little legs  
[BillyBoy] damn you salty Zack  
[KimBI-ly] oh god Billy I’m dying lol  
[Jay-Daddy] I told u not to eat the whole box of 12 Zack !!!  
[Zackinblack] as if I was gonna Listen to you  
[GreenDragon] well U should of done!!!  
[Zackinblack] I can’t stop barfing  
[BeanieBaby] u disgust me u actual piece of shit  
[Zackinblack] oh my god is no one going to defend me  
[GreenDragon] NO!!!  
[Zackinblack] baby hold me......  
[BillyBoy] I can come take care of you Zack <3  
[Zackinblack] oh can you? <3  
[GreenDragon] yeah I’m done playing Nurse now  
[KimBI-ly] oh Nurse hey ;)  
[BeanieBaby] oh gross my moms a nurse it’s not sexy  
[KimBI-ly] but baby didn’t you enjoy it when I was nursing u better when u were poorly? ;)  
[BeanieBaby] ok so I may of been into that ;) *sueme  
[Jay-Daddy] is their anything u two aren’t Into?  
[KimBI-ly] *meh dunno I’ll get back to you when I know  
[GreenDragon] I’m a terrible nurse anyway ;)  
[KimBI-ly] oh I dunno think the uniform would be good on you  
[Zackinblack] Stop hitting on my girlfriend Kim !!!!!  
[GreenDragon] U have ur head down a toilet .... she’s a better option right now  
[BeanieBaby] I’ll loan u her for the night ;)  
[KimBI-ly] baby are u pimping me out?  
[Jay-Daddy] this is such gold standard material  
[BeanieBaby] I don’t mind sharing if it’s Tommy ya know ;)  
[GreenDragon] so flattered *blushes  
[Jay-Daddy] well I feel pretty lonely right now  
[BeanieBaby] U want company???  
[Jay-Daddy] wanna play soccer, I need to let off some steam ???  
[BeanieBaby] sure  
[KimBI-ly] baby don’t leave :(  
[BeanieBaby] I’ll be back in an hour babe  
[GreenDragon] Kim why don’t we watch???  
[KimBI-ly] yeah???  
[GreenDragon] think about it, 2 beautiful people running around getting sweaty, all hot and bothered  
[KimBI-ly] oh god yeah *dying  
[BillyBoy] god I wish I wasn’t playing Nurse to Zack now  
[BeanieBaby] damn B ! Thirsty boy  
[BillyBoy] but Jason shirtless *sweatsprofusely  
[Jay-Daddy] Billy ;)  
[GreenDragon] I’ll take plenty of pics B  
[BillyBoy] this is why I like u Tommy .... utterly selfless 

Later on....

[KimBI-ly] has sent an video to the group (Jason shirtless and Trini in a sports bra running around) 

[BillyBoy] oh Jason *hearteyes  
[Zackinblack] In case anyone cares I’ve stopped vomiting now  
[BeanieBaby] nobody cares  
[GreenDragon] damn Jason those abs !!! And Trini well you are too hot for words  
[KimBI-ly] ya know Jason would be quite attractive if he wasn’t Jason u get me?  
[Jay-Daddy] wow thanks Kim  
[BeanieBaby] if I was Straight Jason ;)  
[Zackinblack] Jason u r one sexy motherfucker  
[KimBI-ly] Oh Trini <3  
[BeanieBaby] yes baby?  
[KimBI-ly] I need you  
[BeanieBaby] u come here !!!  
[KimBI-ly] r u gonna make me work for it ?  
[BeanieBaby] I ain’t easy  
[Jay-Daddy] guys work something out ok !!!! Kim is still in a good mood ... keep it that way  
[KimBI-ly] Triniiiiiii I’m coming  
[Zackinblack] that’s what she said ;)  
[GreenDragon] always too far Zack  
[BillyBoy] I regret nursing him better


	16. Trash

[Jay-Daddy] has sent a voice note to the group (loud sex noises)

[Jay-Daddy] WHO IS THIS?????!!!!!  
[Zackinblack] well that ain’t me !!  
[BillyBoy] gosh thats not me   
[Jay-Daddy] ITS ONE OF U GIRLS !!!! OWN UP!!!   
[GreenDragon] ha that’s definitely not me   
*sighs   
[Jay-Daddy] WAIT T I KNOW THATS U  
[Zackinblack] u know that because ?  
[Jay-Daddy] I’ve heard her singing only Trini can reach high notes like that   
[BeanieBaby] I FEEL VIOLATED....   
[Jay-Daddy] and so do my ears!!! An hour and a half I had to listen to that last night   
[KimBI-ly] heard of earphones ???  
[Jay-Daddy] They are broken ...... and to be honest I didn’t know anyone that small could be so loud   
[BeanieBaby] I WAS HAVING A GOOD TIME!!!  
[Zackinblack] clearly homegirl ;) I heard u too lol  
[GreenDragon] I lay there wishing it was me ;)  
[BillyBoy] guys I’ll crack on with sound proofing our rooms so we can live together in peace and harmony   
[Zackinblack] jeez Billy u sound like miss world   
[GreenDragon] babe that’s pretty funny For you   
[KimBI-ly] has anyone taken out the trash?  
[BeanieBaby] nah Zack’s still here   
[Zackinblack] low blow   
[GreenDragon] accurate tho  
[Zackinblack] ooooh dagger *dramaticreading  
[Jay-Daddy] so has anyone taken it or not?  
[BillyBoy] I took it out this morning babe   
[KimBI-ly] thankyou Billy <3

[Zackinblack] has changed his name to [Trash™] 

[BeanieBaby] I couldn’t of put it better myself   
[KimBI-ly] has changed her name to [DinoBarbie™]   
[BeanieBaby] princess what is that name?   
[DinoBarbie™] don’t you love it?? ;) 

[Jay-Daddy] has changed his name to [Daddy™] 

[BeanieBaby] eh Papi ;)   
[BillyBoy] why are we all changing our names ?   
[Trash™] guys join in!!!!!

[BillyBoy] changed his name to [YippeeKiYay™] 

[GreenDragon] Billy I’m living for that name   
[DinoBarbie™] Triniiiii, Tommy you gotta change ur names now !!!!

[BeanieBaby] has changed her name to [Despacito™] 

[GreenDragon] has changed her name to [Pocahontas™] 

[Daddy™] Niceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
[Trash™] what’s for dinner ???  
[Despacito™] nothing for you ass face   
[Trash™] kim r u gonna let ur gf speak to me like that?  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m not gonna not let her speak to you like that   
[Trash™] im confused  
[Despacito™] easily done homeboy   
[Daddy™] We’re making lasagne  
[Despacito™] are we?  
[YippeeKiYay™] OMG YAY *claps  
[Pocahontas™] YES!!! U guys know how 2 treat a girl  
[Daddy™] Daddy knows how to treat his girls   
[DinoBarbie™] omg I’m gonna be sick that’s the creepiest thing you’ve ever said like creepier than the time you asked me to get in ur van   
[YippeeKiYay™] *mymomsvan   
[Daddy™] OMG Kim I was not being creepy !!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] u was watching me swim in my underwear  
[Despacito™] *coughs creepy !!!!!  
[Daddy™] I thought u had drowned   
[Trash™] Kim’s the thirstiest girl on the planet..... bitch can swim   
[Pocahontas™] Jason was all like omg y’all look at me I’m Zac Efron rescuing a pretty girl from the lake , look at my muscles , oh hey Kim, Kimberly Hart   
[DinoBarbie™] that’s exactly how it happened LOL LOL LOL   
[Trash™] I can see why you picked Trini lol  
[DinoBarbie™] it was never a choice   
[Daddy™] meh weeks and weeks of eye fucking between those two I felt so rejected *sobs  
[YippeeKiYay] but you have me Jason <3   
[Daddy™] that I do <3   
[Trash™] I loved watching u 2 and ur little love story   
[Pocahontas™] Were they obvious ????  
[Trash™] LOL LOL U have no idea   
[Daddy™] Kim was a flustered Bi-mess asking for water and Trini was all suave and cool, there was a lot of scowling and pretend fighting   
[DinoBarbie™] ugh I’m such an embarrassment   
[Despacito™] baby it was cute <3  
[DinoBarbie™] Trini u ripped my locker door off and I nearly came in my pants   
[Pocahontas™] OH  
[Trash™] she had a BIG LESBIAN CRUSH ON YOU   
[Despactio™] Zack u like mean girls way too Much ..... I knew ripping that locker door off would get me in ur pants ;)   
[Trash™] MEAN GIRLS IS A CLASSIC   
[Daddy™] he’s not wrong   
[Pocahontas™] whatever happened to Lindsey Lohan man .... *sighs   
[YippeeKiYay] drugs are bad 

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group (a pile of dirty underwear)

[Daddy™] WHO THE FUCK DO THESE BELONG TOO???  
[YippeeKiYay] Jason language baby <3  
Ps those aren’t mine   
[Despacito™] those are boy pants  
[DinoBarbie™] baby you so cute .... boy pants <3  
[Despacito™] well boy pants are gross   
[DinoBarbie™] yours are much nicer baby  
[Despactio™] mine are pink today 

[Despacito™] has sent an image to the group (of her in her underwear) 

[Daddy™] DAMN   
[Pocahontas™] shit *fansherself  
[DinoBarbie™] Billy U better start working on those soundproof walls right now ;)  
[Trash™] those dirty pants might be mine   
[Despacito™] I’ve begged Jason so many times for an accident to happen to you   
[Trash™] feeling the love homegirl   
[Pocahontas™] babe u need to stop being so gross!!!!   
[Daddy™] we have house rules for a reason God dammit   
[YippeeKiYay] there is a list that we can use to reference !!! Living together is hard but we can make it work   
[Despacito™] if Zack picks up his pants !!!!  
[Trash™] oh only if u and Kim Stop banging so loud !!!  
[DinoBarbie™] only if Jason stops acting like such a dad!!! *rollseyes  
[Daddy™] Tommy needs to stop smoking in the family room   
[Pocahontas™] FAMILY ROOM? LOL  
[Despacito™] aww yeah nestled between mommy and daddy <3  
[DinoBarbie™] baby!!!!!   
[Despacito™] what??? Jason gives good snuggles   
[Daddy™] awww thanks <3  
[YippeeKiYay™] and someone keeps messing with all my systems to keep everything in order   
[Trash™] probs me   
[Despacito™] OMG ZACK did U pee in the yard?  
[Trash™] oh man..... I was desperate, Tommy was taking forever in the shower, Jason was in the bath and well U and Kim were fucking in your shower .... boy couldn’t wait   
[Pocahontas™] my plant is dead :(   
[Daddy™] Zack u r grounded   
[Trash™] WHAT!!!! *outraged   
[Daddy™] also who broke the broom?  
[YippeeKiYay™] oh my bad that might of been me ........  
[Daddy™] it’s ok Billy <3   
[Trash™] this is outrageous !!!!!!!!!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] Billy Cranston is flawless   
[Daddy™] [Pocahontas™] [Despacito™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	17. It’s morphin time

[YippeeKiYay™] Has sent an image to the group (him working on a project in the basement but shirtless)

[Daddy™] look at my handsome boy *dies  
[Trash™] well would you look at that *drools  
[Pocahontas™] OMG beauty and brains *newcrush   
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^^^^^hey   
[Despacito™] what a man   
[DinoBarbie™] we are nothing   
[YippeeKiYay™] Guys *blushes   
[Daddy™] how’s everyone’s day?   
[Pocahontas™] Kill me... this shift is dragging I can’t serve popcorn to customers anymore I’m gonna crack   
[YippeeKiYay™] Tommy, breathing is good like deep breathing, like what Trini does during her yoga   
[Pocahontas™] Thanks Billy I’ll try that 

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (a gif of Trini in yoga pants) 

[Despacito™] OMG U PERVERT  
[Trash™] pipe down crazy girl, Kim took the video I just made it into a gif   
[DinoBarbie™] baby you have a nice butt   
[Daddy™] it’s true   
[Pocahontas™] Guys! My boss just looked over my shoulder and has just seen this gif *cringe .... also turns out I’m no good at this yoga breathing  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m sorry Tommy I thought it would help   
[Despacito™] Oliver, I’ll teach you   
[DinoBarbie™] if you are going to wear those pants baby sign me up for class  
[Daddy™] second that ^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Trash™] yeah Kim could use a lesson in breathing techniques   
[DinoBarbie™] and what the hell is that supposed to mean?   
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason is Zack being rude?   
[Daddy™] Billy just hold on tight   
[Trash™] I’m JUST sayin Kimberly that you should work on your breathing in between screaming LOL LOL LOL LOL   
[Despacito™] ZACK I SWEAR TO GOD   
[Daddy™] *Zordon ^^^^^^  
[Despacito™] NOW IS NOT THE TIME JASE  
[DinoBarbie™] at least I don’t have to fake it   
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^ thanks baby <3  
[DinoBarbie™] my screaming has never been a problem so pipe down Taylor   
[Trash™] yeah hitting those high notes like Mariah ;)   
[Despactio™] hey baby how about I teach you some deep breathing and yoga and we can go even longer ;)   
[Daddy™] dear holy Zordon save us all   
[Pocahontas™] like not speaking from jealously AT ALL (lies) but could you two even go on any longer than you already do ????? #askingforafriend   
[YippeeKiYay™] asking for a friend is super nice Tommy   
[Daddy™] Billy.... no  
[Trash™] I feel offended   
[DinoBarbie™] Tommy should ditch the dick  
[Despacito™] BABE TOO FAR  
[Daddy™] 10 points to Queen of impulse Kimberly Hart !!!! GO TIGERS   
[Trash™] OH YOU WANNA FIGHT HART COS I’LL GO *squares up   
[DinoBarbie™] BRING IT ON   
[Despacito™] ITS MORPHIN TIME *dramaticmusic   
[Daddy™] THATS MY LINE !!!!! *criesdramticallyinBI  
[Pocahontas™] GUYS CHILL, Zack aren’t u at work???   
[Trash™] meh I’m slacking off *shrugs  
[YippeeKiYay™] I wouldn’t recommend that, lazy Zack = no job for Zack = no money   
[Despacito™] =new black ranger???  
[DinoBarbie™] LOL   
[Daddy™] NO!! We will not have a new black ranger   
[YipeeKiYay™] how does that work? Like does a ranger have to die for a new one to activate? I don’t know this and now I want to know ... I mean I died so it could of activated a new blue ranger ???  
[Pocahontas™] Oh my Zordon, like Buffy? A slayer dies another one is selected??   
[DinoBarbie™] That’s so cool! Let’s call Zordon I wanna find out   
[Daddy™] we can’t just call Zordon Kimberly, it’s not like he’s got FaceTime or Snapchat is it?  
[DinoBarbie™] DUH surely he’s got a wall phone right?  
[Despacito™] baby no *facepalms  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason is Kimberly making jokes?  
[Daddy™] Ugh yeah Billy.... bad ones   
[Trash™] imagine another Billy walking around   
[DinoBarbie™] Jason would be upgraded to 100% Billysexual   
[Pocahontas™] Sorry Kim but you are already 100% Trinisexual   
[YippeeKiYay™] hate to hand it to you but you both are 100% BI MESSES  
[Trash™] Billy Cranston king of all kings   
[Daddy™] who gave Billy access to the internet ????   
[Pocahontas™] I signed Billy up to tumblr   
[Daddy™] for Zordon’s sake   
[Despacito™] I love Billy’s tumblr page it’s full of science stuff and reblogs of Carrie Underwood gifs   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh now she’s a real pretty lady   
[Trash™] tumblr is way too deep for me , I like to Instagram   
[Pocahontas™] what pictures of your abs   
[Daddy™] he’s killing it tho ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] I do love instagram not gonna lie   
[Trash™] why because you like to post ‘tasteful’ black and white images of you and Trini in bed ???  
[Despacito™] ‘tasteful’? The whole of instagram has seen my ass in Black and white  
[DinoBarbie™] but it looked good ;)  
[Daddy™] it did ;) I’ll stick to Facebook   
[Pocahontas™] only dads use Facebook  
[DinoBarbie™] JASON MAKES VINE VIDEOS   
[Daddy™] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[YippeeKiYay™] Y’all go from conversation to another I can’t keep up   
[Despacito™] Jason do you do YouTube makeup tutorials ? LOL LOL LOL   
[Daddy™] FUCK YOU TRINI   
[Pocahontas™] u can make a career out of that Jason LOL  
[DinoBarbie™] stop trying to fuck my gf Scott!!!!!!   
[Despacito™] threesome???? ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] don’t be disgusting   
[Despactio™] he couldn’t handle us anyway ;) he’d take one look at me in my underwear and would pass out ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m with him there *oops  
[Daddy™] Trini I thought I was ur fave !!!  
[Despacito™] Please my fave is Billy it’s the law , ur like after Tommy   
[Trash™] so I’m last?  
[Daddy™] I’m one above Zack? Great *cries  
[Despacito™] ya know I really have the funniest tweets   
[YippeeKiYay™] don’t you piss people off constantly ?  
[Pocahontas™] isn’t that the whole point of twitter?   
[DinoBarbie™] I think I should get twitter   
[Trash™] what so u can live tweet your sexcapades?  
[Daddy™] *claps well done for giving miss zero impulse control ideas   
[YippeeKiYay™] guys when will y’all be home I’m getting hungry and I’m considering making some toast   
[Daddy™] NO!!!!! Hold on I’m nearly done with the little league game   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m just folding up t shirts and then I can clock out   
[Despacito™] I’m on my way home   
[Trash™] I’m already home I may have fallen over in the front yard 

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (Zack passed out in the front yard) 

[YippeeKiYay™] oh that’s unfortunate   
[Trash™] I think I busted my nose   
[Despacito™] this is why I’m alive   
[Trash™] my heart is shattered   
[DinoBarbie™] are you gonna clean up the blood or????  
[Daddy™] I’m gonna take him to the ER  
[Pocahontas™] Nah I’ll fix his nose   
[Trash™] no you won’t !!!!  
[Pocahontas™] I’ve done first aid and I’ve been a candy striper .... trust me   
[DinoBarbie™] oooh do you still have the uniform?? ;)   
[YippeeKiYay™] I’ll get an ice pack   
[Despactio™] ha is it for Zack or for Kim? Girls all hot and bothered now at the thought of Tommy in a candy stripers uniform :)   
[Pocahontas™] I still got it ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] we’re gonna borrow it ok? ;)  
[Despacito™] I’m not wearing it   
[DinoBarbie™] you are ;) 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group (Trini in a candy stripers uniform)

[Pocahontas™] I gotta gay....  
[Daddy™] go.....  
[Trash™] oh crazy girl *cries  
[YippeeKiYay™] nice ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] thank me later ;)


	18. Burn Book

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (a group shot)

[Trash™] DUDES AND BABES ITS NEARLY VALENTINES DAY <3  
[Despacito™] it’s weeks away  
[DinoBarbie™] my name embodies romance  
[YippeeKiYay™] oh Kimmy that’s clever  
[Daddy™] me and Billy are going to the drive in movies to watch back to the future  
[Pocohontas™] that’s actually pretty cute  
[Trash™] Me and Tommy are going to go laser tag  
[Pocohontas™] no we aren’t  
[DinoBarbie™] how’s that romantic?  
[Despacito™] Zack couldn’t romance my dead abuelita  
[Trash™] harsh  
[Pocohontas™] but fair  
[Daddy™] Trimberly what are you doing?  
[Despacito™] I hate valentines  
[DinoBarbie™] babbyyyyyyy don’t be offensive <3  
[Despacito™] but it’s a marketing scheme aimed at heteros *vomits  
[Pocohontas™] she kind of has a point  
[Trash™] hey Tommy we could go see 50 shades  
[Despacito™] my point proven  
[YippeeKiYay™] how so Trini?  
[Despacito™] white people drama aimed at straight Middle Aged women  
[Daddy™] LOL  
[Trash™] Jason you are literally the only white person here  
[Daddy™] I am whoever I want to be 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent a voice note to the group  
*mockZordonVoice “you Jason Scott are the red ranger” 

[Pocahontas™] Kim you are too funny  
[Despacito™] Funny and hot I am living the dream here *sighs  
[YippeeKiYay™] She does do an excellent Zordon impression tbh  
[Trash™] well doesn’t mean Kim is high up on the funniest ranger poll does it?  
[Daddy™] and I suppose that’s you huh?  
[Trash™] obviously !! I am clearly the funniest , followed by Trini  
[Despacito™] thanks homeboy! I mean personally I think I’m the funniest, I mean your comedy is a little off broadway sometimes if ya catch me but Ur still pretty funny sometimes  
[Trash™] and what I suppose ur moody sarcastic aesthetic is hilarious ?? *raiseseyebrows  
[Pocahontas™] I personally enjoy her monosyllabic commentary on life  
[Daddy™] yeah honestly I think Trini’s funnier than u sorry Zack  
[Trash™] u only saying that cos u wanna get in her pants  
[YippeeKiYay™] honestly I don’t get a lot of jokes but I’m gonna vote for Kimberly because her jokes are simple and I get them  
[DinoBarbie™] is that a compliment? Or? *confused  
[Despacito™] babe take it <3  
[Daddy™] ok so funniest ranger Trini!!! Hands up all agree?  
[Pocahontas™] [DinoBarbie™] [Daddy™] YES!!!!!!!!  
[Trash™] ugh whatever I’m the hottest tho right ?  
[Despacito™] Sorry it’s valentines not April fools *laughs  
[YippeeKiYay™] look Jason is beautiful and all but everyone knows that it’s the law of the land that Kimberly Hart is the most beautiful ranger!! <3  
[DinoBarbie™] awwww Billy <3  
[Pocahontas™] I gotta agree She got my Hart too *puns  
[Despacito™] AND IM SLEEPING WITH HER ;) *highfivesself  
[DinoBarbie™] babe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
[Despacito™] and I’m in love with her so there’s that............ <3  
[Daddy™] well I was gonna say Billy but since he decided not to vote for his own boyfriend I’m going to vote for Trini  
[Trash™] of course you would *ass  
[Despacito™] awww dude thanks! But I gotta vote for my girl.... u pretty too tho  
[Trash™] I’m voting for myself *handsup  
[DinoBarbie™] well I’m voting Trini <3  
[YippeeKiYay™] well Kimberly won that followed by Trini so I guess we could say they are like the hottest couple in Angel Grove right?  
[Despacito™] damn straight !!!  
[Trash™] ya know without the straight part  
[Pocahontas™] Zack your jokes are too obvious it’s why no one finds u funny  
[Trash™] but you laugh at my jokes when we are alone :(  
[Pocahontas™] probably because I want sex *shrugs  
[Despacito™] cold  
[Daddy™] but honest  
[DinoBarbie™] just so you know I’m dating the funniest ranger the hottest (because I’m not including myself) and the 2nd smartest *JACKPOT  
[Despacito™] Princesa you are so getting some tonight ;)  
[Trash™] guess I’m not in the running for smartest ranger either????  
[Despacito™] *tumbleweed  
[YippeeKiYay™] everyone’s smart in their own way guys I just happen to be within the genius IQ range *bornthisway  
[Trash™] Lady GaGa vibes  
[Daddy™] I don’t rate highly on this scale either *lol I think after Trini it’s a tie between Tommy and Kim  
[Pocohontas™] I am more booksmart Kim has a natural smartness  
[Despacito™] sucks to be Zack  
[Trash™] BEST FRIEND CONTRACT TORN UP , BURNT , GONE FOREVER! AND I WANT MY PINK SHIRT BACK!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] you are so obsessed with mean girls !!!!! It’s not healthy  
[Pocohontas™] it’s his favourite , we watch it at least once a month *dies 

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (a picture of Trini her face crossed out and the words too gay to function written on the page) 

[Daddy™] dude is that a burn book?  
[DinoBarbie™] has he cracked?  
[YippeeKiYay™] Gretchen Weiner’s has cracked *thatwillnevernotbefunny  
[Pocahontas™] Zack too far!!!  
[Despacito™] Zack that is only ok when I say it  
[Trash™] I’m sorry that I have a lot of feelings  
[YippeeKiYay™] HE DOESN’T EVEN GO HERE !!!!!  
[Trash™] Jason if you are from Angel Grove why are you white?  
[Daddy™] did you really just say that?  
[Pocahontas™] oh my gosh Zack you can’t just ask people why are they white  
[DinoBarbie™] on Wednesdays we were pink  
[Daddy™] I'm not a regular mom, I'm a cool mom  
[Despactio™] Zack sat next to me in English last year- he asked me how to spell orange  
[Pocahontas™] IM DONE *dies  
[YippeeKiYay™] anybody wanna totally watch mean girls tonight?  
[Trash™] yeah I’ll be home soon, my boss is mad at me anyways  
[Pocahontas™] why?  
[Trash™] for wasting supplies cutting out pictures of Trini gluing them into a notebook that I didn’t pay for and defacing it 

[Despacito™] has sent a gif to the group (the original Zack from MMPR dancing)

[Trash™] who the fuck is that?  
[Daddy™] dunno he’s hot tho *blushes  
[Pocahontas™] he looks a bit 1993  
[DinoBarbie™] how do you look 1993 Tommy?  
[Despactio™] jeez guys it’s just a google image  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason has a type ;)  
[Trash™] u been called out boss!!

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (of all six original MMPR)

[Pocahontas™] this is how you look like 1993  
[Daddy™] look at that guy in the tight red vest who does he think he is?  
[Despacito™] who cares? That girl in pink is HOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
[DinoBarbie™] you like pink don’t you baby ;) well the girl in yellow is pretty cute  
[YippeeKiYay™] well that guy in the blue doesn’t have relatable dress sense at all!!  
[Trash™] that dancing guy is dressed like black Joseph and the technicolour Dreamcoat  
[Pocahontas™] that guy in green is hot *hotflush  
[DinoBarbie™] Nah  
[Daddy™] hmmm not bad  
[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly bring some popcorn on your way home..... I’m setting up the movie watching fort!!!!!! Xxxxx  
[DinoBarbie™] KIMBERLY HERE Six, Working to together to fight evil..... and off to get popcorn xxxx


	19. Theme tune

[Despacito™] has sent a video to the group (power rangers theme tune)

[Despacito™] guys I made us a theme tune  
[Pocahontas™] *cries  
[Trash™] crazy girl that is LIT AF  
[YippeeKiYay™] TRINI THATS AMAZING *claps  
[Daddy™] that’s my girl  
[DinoBarbie™] NO THATS MY GIRL!!!! Baby that’s INCREDIBLE !!!!  
[Pocahontas™] DRAGONZORD  
[Trash™] MASTODON  
[DinoBarbie™] PTERODACTYL  
[YippeeKiYay™] TRICERATOPS  
[Despacito™] SABER-TOOTH TIGER  
[Daddy™] TYRANNOSAURUS  
[Daddy™] We're back and ready to morph into Action  
[Pocahontas™] *swoons  
[Trash™] why are u swooning ?  
[Pocahontas™] I get low key turned on when Jason uses his ranger Daddy voice  
[YippeeKiYay™] *handsup OH SAME GIRL  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m gonna puke  
[Despacito™] daddy’s in action  
[Daddy™] *flexesmuscles  
[Despacito™] proof or it didn’t happen 

[Daddy™] has sent a gif to the group (of him flexing his muscles)

[Pocahontas™] well fuck *fansherself  
[YippeeKiYay™] that’s a snack right there  
[Trash™] Billy did U just refer to ur bf as a snack?  
[YipeeKiYay™] yes I did *noshame  
[DinoBarbie™] honestly I think I’m confused *havingamoment  
[Despacito™] honestly *same  
[Trash™] lol the lesbians thirsty for Daddy  
[Pocahontas™] and you wouldn’t be ? Come on Zack  
[Trash™] damn Jason is a legitimate snack  
[YippeeKiYay™] we should all totally swap dates for an evening  
[DinoBarbie™] as if you’ve suggested that Billy?  
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Pocahontas™] this could work  
[DinoBarbie™] fine! Dibs on Tommy !  
[Trash™] fucking surprise *coughs  
[Daddy™] SHOTGUN TRINI  
[Despacito™] you cant shotgun me Jason!  
[YippeeKiYay™] looks like I’m stuck with Zack  
[Trash™] hey! BLUE I’m gonna romance you  
[Pocahontas™] Zack’s actually secretly romantic ;)  
[Daddy™] Where we going on our date Trini?  
[Despacito™] I’m gonna take you to a Latin club make you dance for me ;)  
[Pocahontas™] Kim ur GF is the Queen <3  
[DinoBarbie™] Oh Tommy u have no idea.... anyway dragon princess me-you we are going rollerblading  
[Pocahontas™] oh that sounds fun!!!!  
[Trash™] BUCKLE UP BILLY BOY We going to the fair  
[YippeeKiYay™] WOOHOO  
[Daddy™] I hate dancing Trini  
[Despacito™] too bad it’s happening  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m gonna need videos  
[Daddy™] of me dancing? So you can mock me? *cries  
[DinoBarbie™] of you dancing? Don’t make me sick of Trini dancing idiot *harteyes  
[Daddy™] so u r actually giving me permission to take videos of ur gf?  
[DinoBarbie™] yes for educational purposes ;)  
[Trash™] gross  
[Pocahontas™] as if you wouldn’t watch  
[Trash™] and of course you would *givesup  
[Pocahontas™] Zack u know u my boy anyday <3  
[YippeeKiYay™] just like Jason is mine <3  
[DinoBarbie™] Trini is mine <3  
[Daddy™] yeah we know *rollseyes  
[Despacito™] why r we group chatting Anyway ? Aren’t we like all at home?  
[Trash™] I’m in the yard watching Jason rake up leaves with his shirt off ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] ZACK that is your job!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] oh I’m coming up to the yard, I was in the basement experimenting with the toaster but I wanna see Jason with no shirt on  
[Pocahontas™] Zack and I are fighting so I’m In our bedroom listening to sad songs on repeat  
[Daddy™] damn dramatic girl  
[DinoBarbie™] oh Jason honey no!  
[Trash™] I hate being on yard duty  
[Despacito™] tough little bitch!!  
[Trash™] pipe down midget  
[YippeeKiYay™] Tommy why r u 2 fighting? :(  
[Pocahontas™] Zack forgot our 6 month anniversary  
[Despacito™] babe Zack forgets his own fucking name.... he loves you but he can barely put his own socks on  
[Trash™] that is offensive  
[Despacito™] SUE ME  
[Daddy™] CALLING JUDGE JUDY  
[DinoBarbie™] Jason get back to raking those leaves  
[Daddy™] ITS NOT EVEN MY JOB  
[Despacito™] then why u doing it ??  
[Daddy™] he offered to buy me an icecream *shrugs  
[DinoBarbie™] why are you shirtless?  
[Daddy™] he said I could have sprinkles and a chocolate flake if I took it off  
[Despacito™] ok I’m gonna go rescue Jason from Zack..... Jason did your parents not teach you about accepting treats from men ???  
[Trash™] I didn’t forget Tommy  
[Pocahontas™] well u clearly did  
[Trash™] I was gonna surprise you !!!  
[Pocahontas™] OH  
[Trash™] cmon baby let’s go!! Quit playing Shania Twain and meet me by the front door  
[YippeeKiYay™] oh SHANIA !!! <3  
[Daddy™] have fun guys !!!!  
[Despacito™] update: Jason has his shirt back on now and he has an icecream so he’s a happy boy 

[Despacito™] has sent an image to the group (Jason eating icecream in the yard)

[DinoBarbie™] is it weird I find him weirdly adorable right now?  
[Despacito™] baby what u doin upstairs? Come into the yard we gonna have some beers and chill well Billy’s gonna have a cold apple juice but ya know  
[DinoBarbie™] erm I’ll be down in a minute or two  
[Despacito™] why what u doin?  
[Daddy™] yeah Kimberly what r u doin? ;)  
[Despacito™] Jason what r u implying ?  
[Daddy™] she’s probably watching videos of you dancing ;) LOL  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m not really sure what Jason is implying but Kim u shud come downstairs it’s nice outside  
[DinoBarbie™] FOR GODS SAKE CANT A GIRL GET ANY PEACE  
[YippeeKiYay™] chill out what you yelling for?  
[Despacito™] B are u song quoting Avril Lavigne?  
[Trash™] ooooooh complicated what a classic *bops  
[Daddy™] ah she’s so sweet  
[Despacito™] baby calm down u have ur peace and quiet we will chill without you ok?? <3  
[Pocahontas™] I gotta know what was Kim doing?  
[DinoBarbie™] FINE I WAS LOOKING AT VIDEOS OF TRINI DANCING  
[Despacito™] baby were you ???? U know  
[Daddy™] wow group chat guys!!!!  
[DinoBarbie] *killme *shootme *mytimeisup #gonnarunawayinBillysvan  
[Despactio™] princess I’m right here we could of just u know ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] well u went off to be all heroic rescuing Jason from Zack’s Pervy ways  
[Daddy™] oh my bad  
[DinoBarbie™] no Jason u aren’t to know that he was making u strip for his own pleasure  
[Trash™] what can I say I live up to my name *meh  
[YippeeKiYay™] guys I don’t get it?  
[Trash™] Billy Kim was mastabating  
[DinoBarbie™] BILLY DIDN’T NEED TO KNOW GOD ZACK THIS IS WHY U R EVERYONES LEAST FAVOURITE  
[Pocahontas™] yo Kim he’s my 2nd fave!!! Right after Billy and then ur after Zack  
[Despacito™] Kimmy baby calm down I’m coming Upstairs .... u 2 fuck off and go on ur date and Tommy I better be before Jason!!!!  
[Daddy™] SO IM UR LEAST FAVE!!!! K thanks Tommy  
[DinoBarbie™] Jason u aren’t mine anymore  
[Daddy™] oh gee thanks  
[Trash™] we are stuck in traffic so we can stick around for this group chat ;)  
[Daddy™] am I anyone’s favourite?  
[YippeeKiYay™] u r mine <3  
[Pocahontas™] oh my cranscott heart *swoons  
[Despacito™] hey Jase ur my 3rd fave !!!  
[Daddy™] aww thanks Trini ur my number 2 <3  
[DinoBarbie™] Kimberly here signing off *bye  
[Trash™] Kimberly is getting off ;)  
[Daddy™] lol *highfive ^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Despacito™] this is how we do it down in Puerto Rico  
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini I thought you were Mexican-American  
[Daddy™] Billy baby No  
[DinoBarbie™] baby take it slow so we can last long  
[Daddy™] guys stop quoting Despacito it’s getting gross  
[Trash™] awww it’s ok Justin Bieber  
[Daddy™] did u just call me Justin Bieber  
[Trash™] OMG I DID WEIRD RIGHT?  
[Despacito™] *inserts Jason Scott bitch slapping gif here  
[Pocahontas™] damn I missed that  
[DinoBarbie™] do it!!!!!

[Despacito™] has sent a gif to the group (Jason bitch slapping detention Bully)

[YippeeKiYay™] he did that for me <3  
[Daddy™] and I’d do it again <3  
[Despacito™] bitch slapping detention Bully’s  
[DinoBarbie™] and space bitches to the moon  
[Trash™] and each other when necessary  
[Pocahontas™] GO GO POWER RANGERS


	20. Sunburn

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group (The trunk of Billy’s car packed up)

[DinoBarbie™] BEACH DAY BITCHES  
[Pocahontas™] Kimmy I’ll be home in half an hour !! Zack get ur lazy ass outta bed 

[Despacito™] has sent an image to the group (her in a white bikini)

[Despacito™] I’m ready guys   
[DinoBarbie™] oh fuck   
[Pocahontas™] TRINI! I legit nearly just crashed my car !!! Seeing this flash up on my screen   
[Daddy™] WELL I’m awake now!!!  
[Trash™] ............. I just choked   
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini looking beautiful!!! Kimberly did you pack the suncream for Jason?   
[Trash™] LOL !!!!!   
[Daddy™] IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS SUNCREAM  
[Despacito™] awww JJ do you need somebody to help rub it in?  
[DinoBarbie™] and that somebody will not be you !!!!  
[Trash™] sure Billy will help ;)   
[Despacito™] hey baby what colour bikini are you wearing? ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] come here and I’ll show you ;)   
[Despacito™] on my way downstairs !!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] guys NOT IN THE VAN  
[Trash™] Yo Tommy what colour bikini are you wearing ?  
[Pocahontas™] yo Taylor if you keep it in your pants I’ll send you a preview ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] such a tease ;)  
[Trash™] I promise nothing !!!  
[Pocahontas™] ok I’m at a stop sign hold up.....

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (a preview of her red swimsuit) 

[Despacito™] Holy shit! U auditioning for Baywatch mami ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] TRINI!!!!!   
[Despacito™] oh claws away princess she looks hot u still my girl   
[DinoBarbie™] she does :( I just like to be the centre of all your attention   
[Despacito™] and you are baby <3  
[Trash™] TOMMY IS MINE!!! Stop clogging up the group chat with ur lesbian activity !!  
[DinoBarbie™] I’LL PUNCH UR TOOTH OUT   
[Daddy™] I hope they put it back ;)  
[Despacito™] Jason babe now is not the time   
[YippeeKiYay™] Erm tooth punching aside that’s a very nice swimsuit Tommy ;) nice colour too!!   
[Trash™] ha of course you like it ! It’s red !!!  
[Daddy™] Tommy looks good in red.... really good ;)   
[Pocahontas™] RED AND GREEN BROS FOR LIFE!! *fistpump   
[Daddy™] hey does that mean I’m not ur least fave anymore?  
[Pocahontas™] man I can’t put u above Trini   
[Despacito™] u could put Zack last as he’s ur boyfriend so it’s like it technically doesn’t matter ?? Because u lovveeeee him and this list is based on like ? And I personally don’t see what they’re is to like about him . I mean sure i love him in like a brother u wish was sent to boarding school and only brought out at thanksgiving.   
[Pocahontas™] seems legit 

Later that evening ....

[YippeeKiYay™] guys Jason’s really sunburnt who let this happen? I specifically said everyone needed to take turns to help him rub it in.... who missed their turn?  
[Trash™] I totally rubbed Jason   
[Pocahontas™] PARDON??????!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Trash™] erm I sent that before I’d finished *fuckingawkward   
[Despacito™] Zack why you lie??? You drew a DICK on his back with suncream   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh that’s what it is!!! *interesting

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to he group (A suncream outlined dick on Jason’s back)

[Daddy™] WTF man :(   
[Despacito™] Zack what kind of dicks u been looking at?????  
[DinoBarbie™] more to the point Trini what Kind of dicks have you been looking at?!!!!!!  
[Despacito™] Kimberly *NO!!! Stop being a jealous hot mess and get into bed   
[DinoBarbie™] make it up to me <3  
[Deapacito™] how??  
[DinoBarbie™] sing to me in Spanish   
[Despacito™] but that makes you horny   
[Daddy™] everything makes Kim horny *shrugs   
[DinoBarbie™] I know ;) that’s how u gonna make it up to me   
[Despacito™] I’m down   
[YippeeKiYay™] that’s nice and all but honestly I thought you would all show more concern over the fact Jason is very sunburnt and no one is owning up to not taking their turn rubbing in the cream!!!!   
[Despacito™] I took my turn! Always looking out for Daddy!!!!!  
[Daddy™] awww thanks babygirl <3  
[DinoBarbie™] STFU Jason and grow some balls it’s just sunburn   
[Pocahontas™] Kim sunburn is nasty!!! Jason u know I took my turn !!!   
[Daddy™] ok I wasn’t gonna confess but it was Kim and Zack who didn’t Take their turn obvs cos Zack just drew a penis on me and Kim just low key hates me , also Billy u was meant to do it twice u only did it once   
[YippeeKiYay™] FUCK!!!!! I was distracted by counting shells   
[Trash™] OMG our lord and saviour Billy Cranston has flawed   
[Despacito™] NO!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] SHOOK  
[DinoBarbie™] oh well this is new....   
[Daddy™] I forgive you all btw  
[DinoBarbie™] Jason I’m sorry <3  
[Trash™] holy Red ranger did Kimberly just apologise to Jason ????  
[Daddy™] Trini what did you do to her ??  
[Despacito™] just sang Despacito to her and then re-enacted the lyrics ;) thank me later boss man   
[Daddy™] I thank you now <3 it’s cool Kim..... Zack is your apology on it’s way???   
[Trash™] yeah I’ve sent Hedwig out now !!!  
[Despacito™] LOL *crying   
[Pocahontas™] really? U brining Harry potters innocent owl into this?  
[Daddy™] oh there he is tapping on my window with his beak YOU ASSHAT  
[YippeeKiYay™] what is this nonsense???  
[Trash™] hey what’s Billy’s punishment anyway?  
[Daddy™] he’s making me pancakes <3  
[Trash™] fucking Cranscott Man U guys are pure cinnamon rolls!!! So cute <3   
[DinoBarbie™] hey me and Trini are cute !!!  
[Pocahontas™] HA!!!! Cute???? You two are sinful !!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] how so????  
[Trash™] I’ve never seen two people so addicted to each other !!!!   
[Daddy™] I’m not gonna lie it’s kind of hot   
[Trash™] yah you kind of our personal porn *justsayin   
[Despacito™] hey if I’m making porn I wanna get paid   
[DinoBarbie™] baby!!!!   
[YippeeKiYay™] TRIMBERLY FOREVER <3  
[Pocahontas™] you 2 are so fucking in love it’s explosive !!! And seeing u two definitely gets me off   
[Despacito™] well this convo took a turn   
[Daddy™] always does   
[YippeeKiYay™] Guys I’m out ..... going to sleep now... Goodnight xxxxxx  
[Trash™] Night B !!!  
[DinoBarbie™] we out too Billy , goodnight we love you Trimberly xxxxx  
[Pocahontas™] babe why can’t we be that coupley? Goodnight Bills xxxxxx  
[Daddy™] hey goodnight everyone xxx

30 minutes later 

[Daddy™] WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HIT OUR BEDROOM WINDOW ????!!!!!  
[Trash™] LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL   
[Despacito™] Jase I heard you screaming like a girl R U OK HUN?   
[Pocahontas™] Zack WTF U doing in the yard   
[Daddy™] FUCK U ZACK!!!! DICKHEAD THREW A STUFFED OWL TOY WITH AN APOLOGY WRITTEN ON IT!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] that’s my owl toy :(   
[Despacito™] well Jace got his apology   
[Trash™] peace out motherfuckers I’m going to bed ......  
[YippeeKiYay™] this god damn group chat .........


	21. Netflix and chill

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group (him wearing a t shirt that is too small)

[Daddy™] FFS who’s t shirt is this?   
[Pocahontas™] dude you look like the builder from the Village People   
[Trash™] there’s an image *sweats  
[DinoBarbie™] Y M C A   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh yummy ;)  
[Despacito™] babe that’s my shirt LOL  
[Daddy™] why is it in T shirt drawer?   
[DinoBarbie™] my thoughts exactly !!!!!  
[Despacito™] dude remember that night, Billy and Tommy went to that country music festival and Kim drove Zack back to Angel Grove to see his mom?  
[Daddy™] and we went to baseball game the next day?  
[Despacito™] yeah , well we watched a horror movie that night and u woke up in the night screaming like a girl and u wouldn’t sleep alone so I slept next to you and you kept my t shirt because you said it smelt nice and made you feel safe?!  
[Trash™] THATS GOLD!!!   
[Pocahontas™] boss man gets scared???  
[Despacito™] he’s a clinger   
[DinoBarbie™] oh did Daddy need a cuddle???  
[Daddy™] everyone gets scared sometimes Kim  
[Pocahontas™] Zack’s scared of spiders  
[Trash™] WHY DO THEY NEED THAT MANY LEGS????   
[DinoBarbie™] we are power rangers what’s to be scared of?  
[YippeeKiYay™] it makes us human Kim  
[Despacito™] I’m scared of clowns not gonna lie and Jason I’ll be your snuggle buddy anytime !!!!  
[Daddy™] <3 thanks it’s weird how the smallest of us makes me the boss ranger feel the safest   
[Trash™] dude crazy girl is strong as shit   
[Pocahontas™] yeah I hate sparring with her she challenges me but I end up sore for days   
[DinoBarbie™] she literally is the best spoon in the world <3  
[Trash™] wait little spoon or big spoon??   
[DinoBarbie™] depends !!! I like being big spoon tho  
[Despacito™] because you like to touch me !!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] I like your body sue me  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason is a little spoon <3  
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^^^^ confirmed   
[Pocahontas™] I like being a little spoon  
[DinoBarbie™] come be our middle spoon ;)   
[Daddy™] now there’s an offer   
[DinoBarbie™] there’s room for you too <3  
[Daddy™] Kim are you being nice??? To me?? *batseyelashes   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m happy and when I’m happy I’m nice <3  
[YippeeKiYay™] I think it’s time for ranger snuggles and Netflix   
[Trash™] YEAH!!!!!!!!! I’m coming downstairs   
[YippeeKiYay™] just pulled up on driveway I brought snacks !!!   
[Pocahontas™] what r we watching? I’m just coming in the back door   
[Despacito™] PEAKY BLINDERS  
[Trash™] oh man I can’t understand a word anyone says in that show   
[Daddy™] r u kidding? It’s LIT   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m not a fan either   
[Pocahontas™] Kim u watch re-runs of Gilmore Girls   
[Trash™] hey that’s legit my favourite thing to do!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] same gurl! I love our Gilmore girls afternoons <3  
[Trash™] always ur ‘gurl’ Kimmy  
[Despacito™] sorry what is this bromance???  
[DinoBarbie™] ours is a forbidden love   
[Pocahontas™] fine I’ll spoon with Trini tonight ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] I don’t think so   
[Daddy™] can’t have it all your way Hart!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] whenever you all get downstairs right now it’s Netflix and chill time   
[Trash™] B do you know what Netflix and chill actually implies ??  
[Pocahontas™] leave Billy alone let him think whatever he wants it to mean   
[YippeeKiYay™] I know exactly what it means   
[Despacito™] so there’s that   
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason and I Netflix and chill all the time on the couch   
[Trash™] on the couch!!! Guys !!!! We all have to sit on that   
[DinoBarbie™] Zack...... hate to break it to you but Trini and I do it on the couch too  
[Trash™] HOW AM I THE ONE WITH MORALS HERE?????  
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
[Trash™] TOMMY we doin it on the couch tonight when everyone’s gone to bed  
[Pocahontas™] romantic *rollseyes  
[Despacito™] romance is dead 

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (him and Tommy snuggling on the couch) 

[Trash™] block ur ears guys!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] Zack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
[Daddy™] guys Billy’s in the basement working on a project so keep the noise down !!  
[Trash™] he won’t hear shit over Reba McEntire   
[Despacito™] LOL!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] babe I happen to like country music !!!  
[Trash™] go join Billy then!!!!  
[Despacito™] what r u gonna have sex by yourself???  
[Daddy™] wouldn’t b the first time !!  
[Trash™] fuck off you 2!!! What u doing anyway???

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group (him and Trini snuggling in bed)

[Trash™] does Kim know about this??  
[Despacito™] she’s in the shower, she’s coming to join soon ;)  
[Pocahontas™] I’m kind of jealous   
[DinoBarbie™] sup bitches !!!  
[Trash™] what’s it like having a man In ur bed kim ?  
[DinoBarbie™] it’s just Jason *shrugs   
[Despacito™] he’s warm and smells nice  
[DinoBarbie™] it’s true, you know with the lights off he’s kind of cute !!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] he’s always cute!! Look after him girls   
[DinoBarbie™] oh don’t worry Billy we will <3  
[Despacito™] I DONT HEAR ANY CHILLING   
[Pocahontas™] I’m not a screamer ;)  
[Daddy™] yeah one of those is enough !!!  
[Despacito™] Jason I will push you out of bed   
[DinoBarbie™] yeah it will be bye bye Jason *kick   
[Trash™] u guys are so weird.......  
[Despacito™] oh coming from you ???   
[Daddy™] Kim that’s not Trini’s leg you are touching   
[DinoBarbie™] oh my bad.... Jason you have lovely smooth legs   
[Daddy™] oh thanks *blushes   
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m going to make some hot chocolate who wants???  
[Pocahontas™] OH MEEEEEEE *raiseshand  
[Trash™] I’m too cool for hot chocolate  
[Daddy™] we would all like some please   
[YippeeKiYay™] I’ll bring you all up some   
[Trash™] TRINI how could u let me down???  
[Despacito™] what??? Billy makes it real good!! 

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (Him in a pink t sweater)

[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly is this yours???  
[DinoBarbie™] yeah *hearteyes Billy you look so cute in it   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh thanks I’m on my way with hot cocoa  
[Daddy™] YES!!!!!!!   
[Despacito™] we’ve got B now!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] ranger snuggles   
[Trash™] we don’t care  
[Pocahontas™] Zack give it up we aren’t having sex you are dipping Oreos in your hot chocolate and spilling it everywhere   
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^^^^^ sexy   
[Trash™] I just wanna snuggle *dramaticsighing   
[DinoBarbie™] come on then???   
[Despacito™] I’m so squashed .....  
[DinoBarbie™] but baby u r the littlest spoon <3  
[Trash™] I’m pretty sure my foot is touching Jason’s penis   
[Pocahontas™] yeah Kim’s boobs are on my back   
[Daddy™] and that’s a problem Tommy??? ;)  
[Pocahontas™] Nah *ownit  
[YippeeKiYay™] why r we group chatting when we are literally all entangled together?  
[Daddy™] can’t stop  
[Trash™] won’t stop  
[Despacito™] don’t stop   
[DinoBarbie™] never gonna stop  
[Pocahontas™] livin da Vida loca   
[YippeeKiYay™] ok who’s touching my butt   
[Trash™] might be me sorry  
[YippeKiYay™] oh no it’s cool !!!   
[Despacito™] someone’s on my hair *cries  
[Daddy™] Erm someone is biting my neck   
[DinoBarbie™] *fuckfuckfuck oh that’s me I thought u were Trini   
[Despacito™] I’m getting up  
[Trash™] bye Felicia *waves  
[YippeeKiYay™] me too! Goodnight guys !!!  
[DinoBarbie™] goodnight everyone !!!!! Our bed smells kind of weird now :/   
[Trash™] it smells magical   
[Daddy™] goodnight children xxxxxx


	22. Boo Boos

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (Zack asleep in a restaurant) 

[Despactio™] draw a dick on his face  
[Pocahontas™] some date he is !!!! *huffs  
[DinoBarbie™] awww babe i’d never fall asleep on you  
[Daddy™] definitely draw a dick on his face  
[Pocahontas™] I’m not gonna do that  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason fell asleep on me once !!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] what were you doing?  
[YippeeKiYay™] making out  
[Despacito™] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
[DinoBarbie™] GURL U DID NOT!!!  
[Daddy™] omg guys!!!! It had been a long day and the lighting was romantic and soft and it was so warm  
[Pocahontas™] that’s.... I have no words  
[Trash™] fuck I’m awake !!!! Dude that picture is unflattering look at my hair :( Oh now Tommy’s flirting with the waiter at the bar  
[Despactio™] how do you know she’s flirting?  
[Trash™] she’s doing the hair flip  
[Despacito™] FUCK that’s affirmative  
[DinoBarbie™] you think hair flipping is flirting?  
[Daddy™] LOL KIM !!! You are always tossing your bi sexual bob when you think Trini’s attention is elsewhere  
[DinoBarbie™] I do not !!  
[Trash™] Kim you r terrible at flirting with girls !!!  
[Pocahontas™] oh what like u r terrible at keeping awake during a date ?  
[Trash™] I’m hormonal leave me alone ..... here’s Kim tryna flirt  
‘Oh hi erm could I Erm have a sip of water erm please?’  
[Despacito™] LOL LOL LOL that’s accurate  
[Daddy™] ‘oh this is erm I don’t know her name but I think we have English together but I don’t actually know because I’m too thirsty and distracted by how cute and aloof she is’  
[Pocahontas™] guys you are killing me *laughingeniuelyoutloud  
[DinoBarbie™] fuck you guys!!! (Not u Billy)  
[Despacito™] baby <3 *pouts we just teasing  
[DinoBarbie™] it’s not my fault.... you were all hot and moody and it made me I dunno *shrugs  
[Trash™] Wet?????  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack!!!!!!  
[Daddy™] throwing Trini off a cliff was that foreplay??  
[Trash™] yes dude!! And that fight in Krispy Kreme over that donut was basically them two having sex !!!!  
[Pocahontas™] Zack I’m getting in the car u r paying for this date ;) *byegurl  
[Despacito™] LOL!!! Tommy <3 *no1fanhere also guys love this romantic retelling of mine and Kim’s love story  
[DinoBarbie™] inaccurate journalism I say  
[YippeeKiYay™] awww Kimberly I think it’s sweet how Trini and you found each other and fell in love  
[Daddy™] so pure <3 

[Trash™] KIMBERLY YOU FUCKIN SLYTHERIN- why did you let me walk around the grocery store with a dick on my face !!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] I thought you knew it was there ? You’ve had it since u and Tommy got back from the restaurant *meh  
[Despacito™] I thought it was supposed to be there  
[Pocahontas™] soz babe I wasn’t gonna do it and then well I did *sorrynotsorry  
[Trash™] you are all SLYTHERINS! SLYTHERINS I TELL YOU !!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] I am not a slytherin! I am a hufflepuff  
[Daddy™] HEY!! I am A gryffindor !! I did the test  
[Despactio™] I’m a slytherin!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] no baby you are a hufflepuff <3  
[Pocahontas™] I’m a ravenclaw !!!  
[Trash™] OH ME TOO!!!!! *yay  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m a slytherin bitch... I’m motherfucking snape  
[YippeeKiYay™] anyone else a little scared ?  
[Daddy™] yes !!!!  
[Trash™] do you think we could actually fly on a broomstick?  
[Pocahontas™] no Zack  
[Despacito™] I like where this is going...  
[Trash™] do we have a broom?  
[YippeeKiYay™] we have a mop! Zack I don’t think this is a good idea !!!  
[Daddy™] I forbid you  
[Trash™] you can’t forbid shit

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (of a mop) 

[Trash™] is this the mop???  
[Despacito™] did you have an accident during childhood? *curious  
[DinoBarbie™] yes that’s a fucking mop!!!  
[Trash™] cool  
[Daddy™] is anybody going to supervise him?  
[Pocahontas™] Nah  
[Despacito™] cool.... what you up to B and J?  
[DinoBarbie™] lol Trini slightly inappropriate nicknames there  
[Despacito™] yeah I know ;) I like making Jason feel uncomfortable lol  
[Daddy™] thanks Trini! Billy’s reading and I’m doing a word search  
[Despactio™] a word search? *nowords  
[Daddy™] it makes me look smart ;)  
[YippeeKiYay™] what about you two?  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m reading too  
[Despacito™] I’m playing call of duty  
[Pocahontas™] yes babe ME TOO!!!!  
[Daddy™] ok is Zack throwing owls at the window again????  
[Pocahontas™] OH MAN FFS !!!! He fell off the mop!!!!!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] HOW DID THIS HAPPEN??  
[Pocahontas™] he attached one of Billy’s strong cables to the side of the house and attached it to the streetlight and attached himself and the mop to said cable to try and fly  
[Daddy™] DEAR Zordon give me strength  
[Despacito™] OMG CANT BREATHE  
[DinoBarbie™] Trini’s laughing so much she’s so cute!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] the cable snapped and Zack is a heap on the ground  
[Despacito™] is the mop ok?  
[Trash™] DOES NOBODY CARE IF IM OK??  
[Despactio™] anybody??? *checksaround  
[DinoBarbie™] oh would you look at that??  
[Trash™] what????  
[Pocahontas™] Tumbleweed  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack are you hurt??  
[Trash™] my pride is hurt  
[YippeeKiYay™] are you physically hurt  
[Trash™] I have a boo boo on my knee  
[Despacito™] this is too much !!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] she’s uncontrollable *adorable  
[Pocahontas™] Daddy I think this one for you !!!  
[Daddy™] I’m coming down I’ll bring some special plasters for ur booboo babe  
[Trash™] that’s real love .... a true brave honourable gryffindor <3  
[Daddy™] I would fix all of ur BooBoos <3  
[Despactio™] fuck I’m choking up *wipestear  
[DinoBarbie™] baby I’m supposed to be the one to fix ur boosboos <3  
[Despacito™] oh yeah ;) I’ve got one you can fix!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] WOW WOW WOW I got that !!!! TRINI!!!!!!! Behave !!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] OMG Billy just called ur filthy minded ass out ;) *iminlove  
[Despacito™] Tommy don’t act like u wouldn’t want Kim fixin ur booboos  
[Pocahontas™] oh damn *calledout  
[Trash™] Jasssssooooooooonnnnnn hurry :( 

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group (him and Zack snuggled)

[Pocahontas™] that is infact gay activity  
[YippeeKiYay™] you two look cute !! Is Zack ok?  
[Despacito™] awwww is ickle wickle Zack’s boo boo all fixed ???  
[Trash™] piss off  
[DinoBarbie™] oooh British swear words how creative  
[Trash™] I learn useful stuff from TV  
[Despacito™] WANKER  
[Pocahontas™] BOLLOCKS  
[Daddy™] TWAT  
[DinoBarbie™] BASTARD  
[YippeeKiYay™] guys stop swearing  
[Trash™] oooooh Billy go on.....  
[YippeeKiYay™] TOSSER!!!  
[Despacito™] *DEAD  
[DinoBarbie™] British swear words are far more funnier  
[Daddy™] I’m really in the mood for some tea now !!!!  
[Trash™] ooooh tea and scones how quaint  
[Despacito™] where the fuck did U learn that word?  
[Trash™] downtown abbey  
[Despacito™] u watch that shit?  
[DinoBarbie™] hey!!!!! I love that show  
[Trash™] Kim’s ma best girl  
[Despacito™] bye  
[Trash™] kiss my boo boos bitch 

[Daddy™] has removed [Trash™] from the group go go power rangers 

[Pocahontas™] thank god  
[Despacito™] [DinoBarbie™] [YippeeKiYay™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^


	23. No boys allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for- /YoungatHeart21

[Despactio™] has sent an image to the group (Tommy, Kim and Trini all snuggling) 

[Despacito™] you cant sit with us   
[Trash™] uh uh uh uh uh uh   
[DinoBarbie™] sorry what? are you grunting through the medium of the sacred group chat  
[Daddy™] that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen *bisexualpanic  
[Despacito™] fuck ur stupid *bisexualpanic I’m having a full on *GAYPANIC   
[Trash™] I need water  
[YippeeKiYay™] like actually need water? Or need water as in Kimberly Hart need water?  
[DinoBarbie™] what does that mean Billy?   
[Trash™] *sings ‘gotta be starting somethin’   
[Daddy™] he means is Zack thirsty for a drink or thirsty as is damn he wants to bang you all  
[DinoBarbie™] OMG will you let it drop??  
[Trash™] NAH  
[Daddy™] Zack u never answered the question?  
[Trash™] duh !! Of course I’m thirsty for all 3 of them !!!!!! Like HELLO *PANICS  
[YippeeKiYay™] there’s an urban dictionary entry for you Kimberly Hart  
[Pocahontas™] oh no you didn’t.....  
[YippeeKiYay™]   
Kimberly Hart:  
This a mood described as being fucking thirsty for small hot lesbians who like wearing hats. Can be applied for other situations and persons.   
Can be generalised: thirsty bisexual  
[DinoBarbie™] I FEEL SO ATTACKED and I can’t even say anything because it’s so damn true and it’s Billy :( *mood   
[Pocahontas™] awww Kimmy <3   
[DinoBarbie™] supportive wife <3  
[Trash™] that’s my wife !!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] she’s with us now!!!  
[Pocahontas™] *bicuriouspanic   
[Despacito™] Zack Zack Zack we’ve got your girlfriend   
[Trash™] I don’t want her back now   
[Daddy™] can I be a girl?  
[DinoBarbie™] NO Jason   
[Daddy™] I could be a lesbian   
[YippeeKiYay™] I don’t know if I’m offended or not *confused  
[Trash™] B you are on form tonight   
[Pocahontas™] is it me or is it getting hot in here???  
[Despacito™] so take off all your clothes   
[DinoBarbie™] I am getting so hot I’m gonna take my clothes off   
[Trash™] whaaaaatttt?

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group (Trini, Kim and Tommy in bed with just bras on) 

[YipeeKiYay™] Kimberly’s got that damn stupid pink strappy bra on!!!  
[Daddy™] hey ladies do you wanna get in my van?  
[YipeeKiYay™] Jason it WAS MY MOMS VAN!!!!!  
[Trash™] uh-oh trouble in cranscott paradise ALSO HOLY BEJESUS!!!!!!!! I don’t know where to look  
[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly is hot !!!  
[Daddy™] Billy !!!!! *shockedface  
[YippeeKiYay™] OH WHAT?? Ur having a full on bisexual meltdown I can’t have my own pansexual one ???  
[Trash™] I Love this new Billy  
[Daddy™] I don’t !!! He’s way to sassy   
[DinoBarbie™] oh look at Jason proving his white boy credentials again using the word sassy  
[Despactio™] I love Billy .  
[Pocahontas™] I’m not gonna lie I’m enjoying being the filling in this sandwich ;)

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (her in the middle of Kim and Trini and they are kissing her on the cheek)

[Trash™] YOU ARE A DICK OLIVER!!!  
[Despacito™] ur dick ain’t wanted here Homeboy  
[Trash™] not even for a little snuggle?  
[DinoBarbie™] *considersit NAH  
[Daddy™] bunch of teases   
[Pocahontas™] not our fault we hot  
[YippeeKiYay™] would u let me snuggle?  
[Despacito™] it is a possibility   
[Trash™] have you got a moment to talk about our lord and saviour Billy Cranston?  
[Daddy™] I worship In the house of Cranston   
[DinoBarbie™] oh Jason that could be taken out of context   
[Daddy™] Kim you are being a pervert I’m passing the Van onto you   
[DinoBarbie™] sweet I’m taking Trini and Tommy for a ride then ;)  
[Trash™] don’t touch my girlfriend   
[Despacito™] oh no I just touched her by mistake   
[Pocahontas™] oooh do it again *blushes   
[DinoBarbie™] let’s turn the lights down low   
[Despacito™] how about I sing Despacito to you ;)  
[Daddy™] can you sing it for us too?

[Despacito™] has sent a voice note to the group (Trini singing despacito) 

[Trash™] STOP THAT RIGHT NOW   
[Despacito™] stop what??  
[Trash™] stop corrupting my girlfriend with ur sexy singing voice and ur dirty Spanish songs and ur lesbian ways   
[DinoBarbie™] it’s effective right ????   
[Trash™] I think I’m a lesbian   
[Daddy™] me too *handsup  
[Trash™] RIGHT IM COMING TO GET TOMMY RIGHT NOW !!!!  
[Pocohontas™] hide me girls 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent a video to the group (Zack carrying Tommy away from Kim and Trini’s bed) 

[Daddy™] lol that’s epic   
[DinoBarbie™] Jason don’t say epic *cringe  
[YippeeKiYay™] ya know if u y’all didn’t blow everything out of proportion everyone could of just enjoyed some snuggles tonight   
[Trash™] but I am the King of blowing everything out of proportion  
[Pocahontas™] and Kim is the Queen  
[DinoBarbie™] yeah I’ll take that *hotmess  
[Daddy™] I didn’t wanna snuggle with you lot anyway  
[Despacito™] OMG THE LIES  
[Trash™] call the fire brigade   
[Despacito™] Jason’s pants are on fire   
[YippeeKiYay™] guys don’t pick on Jason he’s sensitive   
[Pocahontas™] my life would suck without you   
[Trash™] pour some sugar on me   
[Pocahontas™] dream on   
[Trash™] livin on a prayer   
[Pocahontas™] don’t stop believin  
[Daddy™] what’s happening ??  
[Despacito™] baby  
[DinoBarbie™] what do you mean?  
[Despacito™] where r u now?  
[DinoBarbie™] bang bang   
[Daddy™] I don’t get it *huh  
[YippeeKiYay™] they are communicating through song titles.... they’ve made s conversation from them   
[Daddy™] sorry  
[YipeeKiYay™] tonight I’m f****ing you   
[Pocahontas™] freedom   
[Despacito™] I kissed a girl   
[DinoBarbie™] with finesse ;)   
[Trash™] I AM FINESSE  
[Despacito™] u don’t know what that means   
[Daddy™] stop this now   
[Trash™] boring... Jason I want a cuddle  
[Pocahontas™] am I not good enough?  
[Trash™] Jason smells real good and he’s always warm and his skin is soft  
[Pocahontas™] wow ok well I’m going back to Kim and Trini then, because Kimberly smells like tropical fruit and Trini smells like the rainforest and Trini’s body is warm and Kim has soft hands  
[Daddy™] well Billy smells like cinnamon   
[Despacito™] Kim’s eyes sparkle in the moonlight and Tommy smells like fresh linen and has pretty Feet  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason smells like woodland and has a firm strong safe grip, Zack smells like berries and his skin is smooth   
[DinoBarbie™] Trini can make me come in 5 minutes   
[Daddy™] wow   
[Despacito™] proud of that ;)  
[Pocahontas™] awww Kim u so romantic <3 *laughs   
[DinoBarbie™] Tommy’s hair smells like angels   
[Pocahontas™] *blushes   
[Trash™] crazy girl!!!! 5 minutes? Please tell me ur secrets ;)   
[Despacito™] a lady never tells   
[DinoBarbie™] she is magical <3  
[Trash™] guys I’m scared   
[YippeeKiYay™] why??  
[Trash™] Tommy huffed off back to Trini and Kim and she’s fallen asleep now , I want her back *dramaticrying  
[Daddy™] come on darling come to us   
[Trash™] yay Daddy cuddles   
[Despacito™] literally biting my tongue  
[DinoBarbie™] I really wanna be inappropriate but Tommy’s in the bed  
[YippeeKiYay™] so Kimberly you lay down turn the lights off and think of something unsexy   
[DinoBarbie™] Jason????  
[YippeekiYay™] whatever works for you !!!!   
[Trash™] LOL LOL LOL *eatingcake  
[Despacito™] goodnight losers <3


	24. Getting it

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (Tommy, Trini and Kim sitting in the back seat of Tommy’s open top car)

[Despacito™] girls don’t like boys   
[Pocahontas™] girls like cars and money   
[DinoBarbie™] this type of girl always comes with a fee   
[Trash™] those aren’t the lyrics Kim, what are you 3 doing ??  
[DinoBarbie™] girls day out losers   
[Trash™] and why wasn’t I invited? *shockedface  
[Pocahontas™] because last time I saw you had a penis   
[Despacito™] WOAH TMI!! And when was that ? ;)   
[Trash™] last night crazy girl  
[DinoBarbie™] yeah we heard the headboard banging dudes  
[Daddy™] pfft I see how it is!! BOYS let’s have a day out   
[YippeeKiYay™] YAY *claps where we going Jason?   
[Trash™] PAINT-BALLING  
[Daddy™] how about no??  
[DinoBarbie™] Jason would die !!!  
[Daddy™] I bruise like a bitch :( *cries   
[Despacito™] we are going to the Zoo  
[Trash™] OMG YOU BITCHES  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zachary it is not nice to call ladies bitches   
[Trash™] I love the zoo tho  
[Daddy™] I know we can go another day.... I’ve got a great idea   
[YippeeKiYay™] please say crazy golf *prays  
[Daddy™] YES BILLY  
[Despacito™] Noooooooooooooo *cries  
[DinoBarbie™] awww baby loves crazy golf  
[Pocahontas™] we can go another day   
[Despacito™] <3   
[DinoBarbie™] Girls vs boys is such a mood  
[YippeeKiYay™] FEMINISM *hearteyes  
[Daddy™] Billy?  
[YippeeKiYay™] What I care about women’s rights ! My mom, Kimberly, Trini  
And Tommy are the 4 most important women in my life and they are all amazing... oh and my grandma   
[Pocahontas™] Omg Billy you are literally a dream !!   
[DinoBarbie™] smart and sensitive   
[Despacito™] brave and kind hearted  
[Trash™] damn cute too  
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^^^^?????????  
[Trash™] What? Billy is cute, actually Billy is hot   
[Pocahontas™] someone has a crush   
[Daddy™] hey Zack you wanna go? That’s MY boyfriend - I’ll fight you!!! *putsemup  
[Trash™] woah chill out Kim! Just appreciating the boy <3 *woahhorsey  
[DinoBarbie™] DONT CALL JASON MY NAME!!!!!  
[Daddy™] I feel violated  
[Despacito™] woah woah calm the fuck down everyone   
[Pocahontas™] yeah hot stuff I don’t think that’s gonna help   
[YippeeKiYay™] guys you don’t have to fight over me it’s really not necessary <3  
[Trash™] B you are totally worth fighting for   
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^   
[Daddy™] I never knew I was the jealous type   
[DinoBarbie™] happens to the best of us   
[Pocahontas™] excuse me what happened to girls day?  
[Despacito™] it’s happening pretty girl... now let’s leave these boys alone   
[Trash™] Team Sexy *fanshimself  
[DinoBarbie™] dream on Taylor we are in fact team sexy  
[YippeeKiYay™] BUT WE’VE GOT JASONS ABS  
[Pocahontas™] WOAH down boy   
[Trash™] well that was an obvious sign of thirst  
[Daddy™] Kimberly is truly in all of us   
[Trash™] Dudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *sweats  
[Pocahontas™] I’m not sure you meant that at all.... *sweatsmore  
[Trash™] I’m trying here   
[DinoBarbie™] I think you’ll find the only one inside me is Trini   
[Daddy™] wow   
[Despacito™] and she went there *awkward   
[Trash™] I tried so hard to bite my tongue   
[YippeeKiYay™] guys come on  
[Daddy™] and that’s the end of that.....

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group (Billy standing on top of Zack at crazy golf) 

[YippeeKiYay™] AND THAT IS HOW THE BLUE RANGER GETS DOWN *handsup  
[Trash™] HOLLA *praystothegods  
[Daddy™] MY BOY <3 *takesoffshirt  
[Pocahontas™] oh Billy <3  
[Despacito™] Zack is Trash he belongs underneath Billy   
[DinoBarbie™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Trash™] Kimberly Ann I thought we were besties   
[DinoBarbie™] I thought it was our secret??? *panics   
[Despacito™] Somebody likes Zack???? *Que???  
[Pocahontas™] I love Zack *hearteyes  
[YippeeKiYay™] I like Zack very much   
[Daddy™] Zack’s Pretty hot plus he’s not annoying when you get to know him  
[DinoBarbie™] I think Zack and I are like twins tbh   
[Despacito™] I like Zack on the Downlow  
[Trash™] crazy girl affection <3  
[DinoBarbie™] baby I love it when you are all cute <3  
[Despacito™] princess no.... not here I have a reputation   
[DinoBarbie™] baby come on you a little cutie and we all know it   
[Pocahontas™] confirmed cutie <3  
[Trash™] when she’s not tryna get me in a headlock she’s sweet   
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini has all the time in the world for me <3  
[Daddy™] she gets me <3 plus she’s pocket sized so such a cutie   
[Pocahontas™] itty bitty <3 *diesofcuteness  
[Trash™] smol <3  
[Despacito™] nice sentiments guys thanks <3 *blushes   
[DinoBarbie™] I like to pick her up and put her on things and I love when she pretends to be grumpy and she’s so cute and oh she’s adorable, and during training and fighting she’s so hot and   
[Daddy™] KIM!!!!!! Tangent   
[Trash™] lol lol lol Trini’s getting the D tonight   
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack I know what that means !!!! That’s technically incorrect   
[DinoBarbie™] she can have the D if she wants the D *shrugs   
[Pocahontas™] Kim’s D brings all the girls to the yard  
[Trash™] TOMMY!!!!!   
[Pocahontas™] OH SUE ME I’ve spent the whole day with Kim !!! I need to be sent to bible camp now   
[Despacito™] I honestly don’t know what to say *speechless  
[Daddy™] I think Kim wants to know if you want the D ??? * LOLLOLLOL  
[Despacito™] ride or die baby   
[Trash™] OMG DEAD  
[Pocahontas™] well we know what they’ll be doing tonight   
[DinoBarbie™] damn right ;)  
[Daddy™] Zack Zack Zack.....   
[Trash™] u know it baby   
[Daddy™] it’s gotta be said right?  
[Trash™] it’s the only time Trini’s gonna be getting the D ;) *BOOM  
[Daddy™] HE WENT THERE  
[YippeeKiYay™] JASON! How about you shush that pretty little mouth of yours and come give me some D  
[Trash™] HOLY CHRIST *chokes   
[Pocahontas™] oh he went and did that!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] Billy Cranston has sinned !!!! He is a sinner he gone and did that  
[Daddy™] BABY!!!!!!!  
[Despacito™] HOLY GOD!!!!! LOL!!! so erm Tommy are you gonna be getting some D ;)?  
[Pocahontas™] Damn right !!!!   
[Trash™] we will be drowning each other out  
[YippeeKiYay™] y’all I’m glad we had a nice day   
[Daddy™] boys vs girls   
[DinoBarbie™] Girls rule   
[Trash™] girls suck  
[Pocahontas™] Zack I can sleep on the couch ya know   
[Trash™] baby don’t 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group (Trini lying on the bed)

[DinoBarbie™] goodnight bitches  
[Trash™] she’s getting that  
[YippeeKiYay™] awww you guys have fun  
[Daddy™] Billy awww?????? Ya know what it doesn’t matter   
[Pocahontas™] Strap in guys ;)  
[Trash™] LOL TOMMY  
[Despacito™] OMG KIMBERLY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	25. Superhero studying

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (Eating pickles in the yard shirtless studying)

[YippeeKiYay™] and that’s how I study  
[Pocahontas™] pickles? Are you pregnant B?  
[Trash™] I’m pretty sure he’s not  
[Despacito™] knocked up with daddy’s babies? *dying  
[DinoBarbie™] Jason I hope you aren’t going to be a deadbeat dad?!  
[Daddy™] I would be epic!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] guys I’m not pregnant that’s impossible for me to be so!!!  
[Trash™] well that’s not how I study  
[Pocahontas™] Zack ur idea of studying is drinking a bottle of tequila and scribbling in different coloured pencils on your workbooks  
[Trash™] ^^^^^ *OFFENDED  
[Despacito™] Kim’s idea of studying is to slowly take my clothes off and stick flash cards on me *shrugs  
[Daddy™] of course she does  
[Pocahontas™] so strip studying ??  
[Trash™] seems legit , I’d study more if we did that Tommy *HINT  
[Pocahontas™] literally just rolling my eyes  
[DinoBarbie™] high five Zack !! It’s really a great way to study ;)  
[YippeeKiYay™] I personally don’t see its effectiveness *justsaying  
[Daddy™] does anyone take their studying seriously?  
[Despacito™] Tommy and I study together outside because it’s peaceful and the fresh air keeps us awake and motivated  
[DinoBarbie™] I didn’t know this *mood  
[Despacito™] baby I can’t study with u  
[DinoBarbie™] :(  
[Despacito™] don’t do that!!! U know we can’t study together !  
[Daddy™] hey Tommy, Trini can I study with you?  
[Pocahontas™] hmmmm I dunno  
[Despacito™] NO  
[Daddy™] well that was pretty blunt  
[Despacito™] Jason last time u studied with us u took ur shirt off because u spilt juice on urself and Tommy couldn’t handle it  
[Daddy™] A WASP WAS CHASING ME  
[Despacito™] u ran around the yard screaming  
[Trash™] like a girl?  
[Despacito™] u know it homeboy  
[Daddy™] I was scared for my life !!! *cries  
[DinoBarbie™] ur literally a power ranger  
[Trash™] thought u was a big strong man Captain America ??? *dies  
[YippeeKiYay™] OH if Jason is captain America can I be the black panther ??? ;)  
[Trash™] HELL YEAH *salute  
[Pocahontas™] OMG I always wanted to be Supergirl  
[Despacito™] Tommy that’s really gay  
[Pocahontas™] I live a label free life !!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack Zack Zack who u be???  
[Trash™] I’m gonna be Asian iron man! Cos he’s Lit AF!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m obviously Wonder Woman  
[Despacito™] well fuck *sweats  
[Daddy™] Trini’s probably drooling right now  
[Trash™] fuck that she’s probably wet  
[Pocahontas™] drowning *lol  
[DinoBarbie™] I would make a good Wonder Woman right?? I mean sure I’m not quite as tall but still ;)  
[Pocahontas™] not gonna lie the thought turns me on *shrugs  
[Trash™] u r so gay for Kim, Tommy *mood  
[Pocahontas™] seriously? She has that whole badass bisexual in a leather jacket vibe working for her it’s hot plus we all know she’s the kind of girl you call Daddy between the sheets *amiright  
[Daddy™] Kim is a confirmed Daddy plus she is kinda hot although her personality is undesirable  
[DinoBarbie™] awww Tommy <3 no1 fan also Jason ? FUCK YOU  
[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly is hot... it’s a mood  
[Trash™] pffft ok she’s hot whatever, YO T YOU GOOD?  
[DinoBarbie™] yeah babygirl u awfully quiet  
[Despacito™] IM HAVING A GAY PANIC  
[Trash™] why over Kim ???  
[Pocahontas™] dressed as Wonder Woman??  
[Despacito™] YES *lordsaveme  
[DinoBarbie™] Oh baby ;) how about we make your little fantasy a reality?  
[Despacito™] Kim u r killing me !!! *splutters *coughs *dies  
[Daddy™] Trini I thought we were power rangers ? ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] honestly I’d like to see my baby dressed as Catwoman ;)  
[Trash™] now that is a mood!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] well she is the sabre tooth tiger after all!  
[Daddy™] yeah the thought of that low key turns me on  
[Pocahontas™] come on we’ve all hands up thought about having sex with Kim and Trini so ......... there’s that  
[Despacito™] I hate the world 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group (her in a Wonder Woman costume) 

[Daddy™] HOLY BEEJESUS KIM  
[Pocahontas™] I’ve gotta gay.........  
[Trash™] I literally have nothing to say  
[YippeeKiYay™] ^^^^^^ God Exists  
[DinoBarbie™] LOL BILLY  
[Despacito™] CALL ME AN AMBULANCE IM DEAD  
[Trash™] lesbian Jesus is dead!!!!  
[Despacito™] lemme just get myself together *chokes  
[Pocahontas™] shall we put 911 on hold?  
[DinoBarbie™] baby are you good?  
[Daddy™] that’s what all the girls say ;)  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason!!!!!!!!!!!  
[Despacito™] IM ALL GOOD  
[Trash™] LESBIAN JESUS HAS RISEN  
[Despacito™] isn’t that Hayley Kiyoko???  
[Pocahontas™] nah ur our lesbian Jesus Trini !!!!  
[Despacito™] *HONOURED  
[DinoBarbie™] Jase u know what that makes us???  
[Daddy™] HIT ME  
[DinoBarbie™] The Bisexual disciples  
[Trash™] and what am I?  
[Despacito™] u r Judas!  
[Trash™] HARSH!!!!!  
[Daddy™] Billy is basically God right???  
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[YippeeKiYay™] technically I rose from the dead once so ya know  
[DinoBarbie™] oh my god Billy is actually Jesus  
[YippeeKiYay™] yeah ! Black Jesus ;)  
[Daddy™] oh my <3  
[Trash™] Jase u r so weird  
[Despacito™] this whole convo is weird  
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[YippeeKiYay™] y’all are incapable of anything normal  
[Daddy™] oh my God did Billy Cranston just call us weird?  
[YippeeKiYay™] I did , weird right !???  
[Daddy™] and now he’s using my lines  
[DinoBarbie™] yeah but Jason we all know u aren’t funny  
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^ this is accurate  
[Pocahontas™] high five for use of the word accurate Zack !!!  
[Trash™] do I get a gold star ? ;)  
[Pocahontas™] we can work something out ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] I see what u guys r doing  
*looking  
[Daddy™] Kim Kim Kim jealously is ugly  
[DinoBarbie™] so is ur face but ya know  
[YippeeKiYay™] guys!!!!!! Stop this- peace and harmony is needed  
[Despacito™] That is the word of the lord  
[Pocahontas™] thanks be to god *amen  
[Trash™] LOL LOL LOL  
[Despacito™] my mom would hate this group chat  
[Daddy™] so would my dad- he thinks I can pray the gay away  
[DinoBarbie™] my parents would die  
[Trash™] what because they don’t know u r some kind of sexual deviant ??  
[Pocahontas™] Zack baby where did U learn all these big words?  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack and I have private study sessions  
[Daddy™] EXCUSE ME!!!!!  
[Despacito™] DROP THE MIC  
[DinoBarbie™] ^^^^^^^ i don’t think thats gonna help  
[Trash™] what!! He’s the perfect study buddy  
[Despacito™] oh he went there !!!!  
[Pocahontas™] Trini u r Gold LOL LOL  
[Daddy™] let’s settle this out in the yard  
[Trash™] OH ITS ON 

[Despacito™] has sent a voice note to the group (I got the power)

[Pocahontas™] OH MY—— DEAD !!!! *lol  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m bringing the popcorn  
[YippeeKiYay™] I will not participate in this savagery  
[Despacito™] Jason will probably take his shirt off  
[YippeeKiYay™] then I’ll be on my way 

[Despacito™] has sent an image to the group (her dressed as Catwoman)

[Despacito™] I know Jason and Zack are still moody with each other and Tommy isn’t talking to Zack and that Jason is trying to ignore Kim and Billy but does that help *lol  
[Trash™] lesbian cat Jesus *swoons  
[Pocahontas™] I need a minute *panics  
[YippeeKiYay™] MEOWWWWWWWW ;)  
[Daddy™] Oh Oh Oh *sweats *drools  
[DinoBarbie™] get the fuck up these stairs now !!!!


	26. Title of your sex tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been watching Brooklyn nine nine .... apologies everyone

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group   
(A picture of him shirtless)

[Trash™] Im the human form of the 100 Emoji   
[Despacito™] your entire life is garbage   
[DinoBarbie™] BINGPOT   
[YippeeKiYay™] Uh-oh. I hope it doesn't get too sexual  
[Pocahontas™] title of your sex tape   
[Daddy™] guys why are we talking in Brooklyn nine nine quotes?   
[Despacito™] sorry Captain  
[DinoBarbie™] LOL Jason is so Captain Holt... gay, emotionless, rubbish at jokes and nobody thinks he’s funny   
[Daddy™] offensive   
[Trash™] time for Zack’s opinion   
[Pocahontas™] I’m literally dating Gina Linettti   
[Trash™] I’m a natural, beautiful presence   
[Despacito™] and I’m beating the hell out of him   
[Trash™] awwww is someone a little Rosa Diaz this morning?  
[Despacito™] I am not Diaz  
[DinoBarbie™] what hot, moody and hates people? Yeah you are babe <3   
[Pocahontas™] it’s true !!!!!   
[YippeeKiYay™] honestly Kim is a little Gina too, Tommy is definitely Jake   
[Pocahontas™] cool cool cool cool cool cool   
[Daddy™] is no one Amy?  
[YippeeKiYay™] I don’t think so, Kim is a hard one to pin down , I’m definitely a Boyle or maybe I’m Amy .... I’m an Amy   
[Trash™] FULL BOYLE  
[Daddy™] I’m so confused, I don’t even know what’s happening right now   
[Trash™] title of Jason and Billy’s sex tape   
[YippeeKiYay™] we don’t have a sex tape   
[DinoBarbie™] we do  
[Despacito™] Kim is definitely Boyle and everyone’s seen our sex tape Kim *sweats  
[DinoBarbie™] what about the other one we made?  
[Daddy™] WHAT???!!!!!  
[Despacito™] oh dear God *panics  
[Trash™] let’s make a den now .... put it on the big screen ... check it out   
[Despacito™] I’m gonna rip out ur tongue and shove it back down ur throat   
[Daddy™] GUYS CALM DOWN   
[YippeeKiYay™] look let’s not get crazy   
[Pocahontas™] title of your sex tape   
[DinoBarbie™] omg this is too funny *dying   
[Trash™] y’all hate me right?  
[YippeeKiYay™] excuse me y’all is my thing   
[Trash™] oh sorry I didn’t know   
[Pocahontas™] Billy Cranston has now trademarked ‘Y’ALL’  
[Daddy™] my King   
[DinoBarbie™] gross public display of affection   
[Daddy™] Kim was you born a bitch or what?  
[DinoBarbie™] what

[Despacito™] has sent an image to the group (her in just a leather jacket and black underwear)

[YippeeKiYay™] that’s a nice jacket Trini <3  
[Pocahontas™] sweet Billy Jesus, Trini has her amazing boobs out and B comments that’s it’s a nice jacket *dying  
[Trash™] in another life you and I would of made a hot ass couple   
[Despacito™] *coughs NEVER   
[Daddy™] I’m in a total state of Euphoria  
[DinoBarbie™] hey baby you look good in my jacket ;) *sweating   
[Despacito™] I’m working the badass biker chick look   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m having Incredibly sexual thoughts   
[Pocahontas™] title of your sex tape   
[Daddy™] OMG LOL   
[Trash™] Trini has now trademarked Black leather ... she will never wear anything else again   
[YippeeKiYay™] except pajamas   
[Despacito™] I prefer to be sin pijamas  
[Daddy™] I cannot cope   
[DinoBarbie™] you want me to call rehab for you??? Also baby no pajamas is such a mood *lovehearteyesemoji   
[Trash™] eggplant emoji   
[Pocahontas™] taco emoji   
[YippeeKiYay™] taco!!!!?????  
[Daddy™] guys stop it   
[DinoBarbie™] Taco and Taco emoji ;)   
[Daddy™] KIMBERLY!!!!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] oh have we made daddy mad?  
[Pocahontas™] title of your sex tape  
[Trash™] TOMMY MARRY ME <3  
[Pocahontas™] BINGPOT  
[Trash™] eggplant and taco emoji ;)  
[Pocahontas™] baby ;)   
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason Jason?? Are they talking about sex??  
[Daddy™] yes Billy *facepalms   
[Despacito™] it’s Taco time   
[Trash™] ICONIC  
[YippeeKiYay™] I don’t get it??  
[Trash™] it’s from a movie called Machete Kills   
[DinoBarbie™] Michelle Rodriguez is such a babe <3  
[Pocahontas™] SO GAY KIM   
[DinoBarbie™] OH COME ON SHES SO HOT  
[Daddy™] YAS QUEEN *fingersnaps   
[Trash™] M-Rod is life !!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] she is attractive actually *blushes  
[Despacito™] Kim just likes Latinas ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] what can I say I got a type <3  
[Trash™] Hot Latina Babes   
[Pocahontas™] title of your sex tape   
[Despactio™] OH EWWWWWWWWWW  
[DinoBarbie™] I’ll chop off his eggplant if he ever touched Trini   
[Daddy™] wow ok slightly out of hand   
[YippeeKiYay™] this group chat is truly something else   
[Trash™] it’s flawless  
[DinoBarbie™] Regina George is flawless   
[Despacito™] FFS this is a never ending nightmare   
[Daddy™] I can literally hear Zack laughing at his own jokes   
[YippeeKiYay™] paper thin walls  
[Trash™] Me I am funny   
[Pocahontas™] please don’t refer to yourself in the third person   
[Trash™] now is a third person something you are interested in?  
[DinoBarbie™] threesome jokes???? NOICE !!!!!   
[Pocahontas™] you stole my line Hart!!!  
[Despacito™] I’m going this alone   
[Trash™] title of your sex tape  
[Daddy™] OMG IM SHUTTING THIS DOWN .....   
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason Jason don’t be hasty everyone will get tired soon and go to bed ?  
[Trash™] oh no not me *LOL   
[Pocahontas™] oh no Zack can go for hours   
[DinoBarbie™] TITLE OF YOUR SEX TAPE  
[Despacito™] AND WE ARE DONE   
[Daddy™] DROP THE MIC   
[YippeeKiYay™] Billy Loves Y’ALL 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group ( her and Trini under the covers)

[Despacito™] ITS TACO TIME   
[Trash™] anyone else kind of hungry now?????????

(No response for 30 minutes)

[Trash™] ANYONE????


	27. Keeping Up.......

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (her looking fed up in the library)

[Pocahontas™] Mood  
[YippeeKiYay™] studying not going well?  
[Pocahontas™] no Jason is humming really loudly and Zack keeps taking Buzzfeed quizzes *rollseyes   
[Despactio™] and that’s why he fails at everything in life   
[Trash™] FYI it was an important quiz   
[Daddy™] really though?  
[Pocahontas™] oh yeah which Keeping up with the Kardashians cast member are you?  
[Despacito™] FFS!!!! *shootme  
[DinoBarbie™] OMG who are you? I’m so a Kim *peachemoji   
[Trash™] I got Kanye   
[Daddy™] *tumbleweed   
[Despacito™] that literally is the most accurate thing   
[YippeeKiYay™] YEEZY  
[Daddy™] Billy no *sadface   
[Trash™] guys take the quiz   
[Despacito™] over my dead body   
[YippeeKiYay™] ok I did the quiz.... it says I’m Kris Jenner   
[DinoBarbie™] LOL LOL LOL MOMAGER!!! Maybe it’s because u r ambitious and super organised   
[Pocahontas™] and pimp out ur children   
[Daddy™] I’m Kendall Jenner   
[Trash™] but do you have a Vagina?  
[Daddy™] what??????????? 

[Trash™] has sent a voice note to the group (singing im ‘I’m Kendall Jenner, I got a vagina’)

[Daddy™] as if that’s a song   
[DinoBarbie™] Chris brown baby  
[Trash™] anyone think that Trini is totally Kourtney ?????  
[Despacito™] honestly fuck off *jasonslappingbullygif   
[Pocahontas™] I’m Khloe lol!!!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] so fascinating  
[Despacito™] Billy I had you down as a better man than to like this Trash   
[YippeeKiYay™] I happen to think Kendall is really pretty *blushes   
[Despacito™] I’m moving out ok bye .....  
[Daddy™] Trini nooooooooo whom am I gonna watch Riverdale with now? *sobs   
[Pocahontas™] OMG IS THAT WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING EVERY WEDS NIGHT?  
[DinoBarbie™] I thought you were at soccer club?????   
[Trash™] OH LET ME JUST INTERRUPT YOU THERE   
[Despacito™] oh fuck off Kanye   
[Daddy™] we like to watch it in peace .... Billy talks all the way through, Zack acts too many questions. Tommy does nothing but mock it and Kim can’t let Trini watch the whole episode but it turns her on too much   
[DinoBarbie™] SAVAGES   
[Trash™] you are such an Archie Jason   
[DinoBarbie™] I am clearly Veronica Lodge   
[Pocahontas™] clearly *sarcastic *rollseyes   
[Trash™] I’m such a Cheryl Blossom   
[YippeeKiYay™] yeah flawless   
[Despacito™] let us have this......  
[DinoBarbie™] omg my parents just text  
*cries  
[Daddy™] what what what????  
[DinoBarbie™] they are coming out here for the weekend they want to come for dinner   
[Trash™] oooooh meet the parents   
[Pocahontas™] do you want me to take Zack away for the weekend??! Far away?  
[Trash™] offensive I know how to woo parents   
[Despactio™] oh really? The first time you met my mom you said “oh hi I’m Zack I’m not Trini’s boyfriend because she’s a massive homo except she isn’t because she’s so little” and then you squeezed my cheeks   
[Daddy™] OMG !!!! I’m sorry I’m dying   
[YippeeKiYay™] my mom totally geeked out the first real time she met Jason   
“Oh my god it’s Jason Scott” *swoon  
[Pocahontas™] not gonna lie that was totally me   
[DinoBarbie™] ^^^^^^^^ why tho??? *shrugs  
[Despacito™] keep him on a leash   
[DinoBarbie™] just please don’t be weird or destructive Zack  
[Trash™] For you Kim anything *kissfaceemoji   
[Daddy™] wait!!!! did that just happen?  
[Pocahontas™] Zack agreeing to something????  
[Trash™] we Kimye *handsintheair   
[Despacito™] I think I’m gonna be sick   
[YippeeKiYay™] what’s a Kimye?  
[Despacito™] honestly Billy you be better off not knowing   
[DinoBarbie™] Awww Zack <3  
[YippeeKiYay™] so I’m at the coffee shop and this girl keeps looking at me   
[Trash™] Billy it’s not just any coffee shop it’s Krispy Kreme  
[Despacito™] product placement   
[DinoBarbie™] is this girl hot?  
[YippeeKiYay™] she kind of looks like Britney Spears?  
[Trash™] oh tough one circa 1999 or during the umbrella breakdown period ?  
[Daddy™] Zack!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] I love Britney Spears  
[Despacito™] *sighs of course you do   
[Pocahontas™] Oooops  
[Trash™] I did it again   
[Despacito™] Tommy I thought better of you   
[Pocahontas™] look I’m dating Zack he rubs off on you eventually   
[DinoBarbie™] look Trini you wouldn’t be complaining if I was dressed as a catholic schoolgirl a la hit me baby one more time   
[Despacito™] irrelevant   
[Daddy™] I don’t really like her music tbh  
[DinoBarbie™] no Jason Because you’ve not heard of any music post 1989

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (Jason singing don’t stop believin by Journey- in the shower) 

[Daddy™] OMG VIOLATING MY PRIVACY  
[Pocahontas™] hey Jason nice ass  
[YippeeKiYay™] my boyfriend is such a snack   
[DinoBarbie™] this is too much !!!  
[Despacito™] that is golden !!!!!! *dyingoflaughter   
[Daddy™] why would you film me in the shower?  
[Despacito™] erm so we can shame you like this *laughingemoji 

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (Trini rapping in the shower)

[Despacito™] YOU ARE SO DEAD  
[Daddy™] oh how the tables have turned   
[DinoBarbie™] ZACK KIMYE ARE DONE! You don’t film my girlfriend in the shower   
[Pocahontas™] Zack do you have videos of all of us in the shower?????????  
[YippeeKiYay™] this has to stop right now !!!!   
[Trash™] Oh please this footage is golden   
And Kim DONT YOU DARE SPLIT UP KIMYE  
[Despacito™] I’m gonna rip off your head Zack !!!! And I don’t wanna Hear one more word about the Kardashian’s   
[Trash™] oh come on Trini don’t be such a Rob!!!   
[Pocahontas™] did you really just call her Rob Kardashian?   
[Daddy™] hello excuse me what about you violating my privacy Zack???  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack you really should say sorry to Jason and Trini   
[Trash™] Kanye doesn’t apologise   
[DinoBarbie™] ZACK!!!!!!!!!! You asshat!!!!  
Kim’s going alone bye yeezy  
[Despacito™] you know what I’m gonna make like Scott Disick ...... and leave 

[Despacito™] has left the group 

[Trash™] maybe I should apologise???


	28. Glitter in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s pride y’all

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (of Jason in a construction uniform)

[Trash™] Happy Pride Bitches!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] oh look at that snack  
[Pocahontas™] is that Jason???  
[Despacito™] that’s the gayest thing I’ve ever seen   
[DinoBarbie™] *correction ^^^^ 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent an image to the group (Trini in a white blazer) 

[Pocahontas™] ok that is the gayest thing I’ve ever seen *hearteyesemoji   
[Trash™] TRINI IS GAY??!!!!! *SHOOK  
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini is getting down with the Despacito gay  
[Despacito™] cheers B nice interpretation of that song   
[Daddy™] so that’s what that song is about??? *shooketh  
[DinoBarbie™] what did you think that song was about???  
[Daddy™] a cute Latin bop feat Justin Bieber   
[Pocahontas™] so white Jason so white   
[Despacito™] yah u all be singing songs about oral sex the whole of last summer   
[Trash™] perverts what are we doing for pride ?????  
[DinoBarbie™] Trini is rolling round in glitter and throwing it in the air like a Ke$ha music video  
[Pocahontas™] what an aesthetic   
[Trash™] LIES!!! Trini has never touched glitter in her life 

[Despacito™] has sent a voice note to the group (her saying ‘I love glitter’ in a deadpan voice)

[Daddy™] WHY DON’T WE GO TO LA PRIDE???  
[Trash™] that’s what I’m sayin’ *micdrop  
[Daddy™] we can take my van   
[Despacito™] *BillysVan  
[YippeeKiYay™] *correctionBillysMomsVan  
[DinoBarbie™] JASON STOP TRYING TO GET ME IN THE CREEPY VAN  
[Pocahontas™] the mystery machine   
[Despacito™] the only mystery is Jason driving along listening to early 90’s Mariah Carey circa music box album   
[Trash™] NO WORDS CAN DESCRIBE HOW I FEEL LOL LOL LOL LOL   
[Pocahontas™] Jason’s Van: A New Van   
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason’s Van: The Van Strikes Back   
[Trash™] Jason’s Van: Return Of The Van  
[Despacito™] let’s stop right there they are the only ones that exist  
[DinoBarbie™] BUT WAIT what about Jason’s Van: The Phantom Van ???  
[Pocahontas™] ya and I really enjoyed Jason’s Van: Attack Of The Vans   
[YippeeKiYay™] do you think we took it far enough????   
[Daddy™] first of all Mariah Carey has a beautiful voice and I AM NOT A CREEPY VAN GUY 

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (Jason standing by his van watching Trini) 

[Pocahontas™] oh dude you gonna need a lawyer   
[DinoBarbie™] Jason were you watching Trini ????? *getsaweapon   
[Daddy™] WE WAS TALKING !!! She was working out in the front yard and I was waiting by the van for Billy and we were talking   
[Trash™] thats not how the court would see it   
[YippeeKiYay™] stop this nonsense   
[Despacito™] can’t blame a guy for appreciating this view tho *justsayin   
[Pocahontas™] pack the van up we going to pride !!!!!!! WOOHOOOOOOO *throwsglitterintheair  
[Trash™] ew now I’m covered in gay   
[YippeeKiYay™] come on you are a little bit gay   
[Daddy™] LOL LOL he is he’s always looking at me with no shirt on   
[Trash™] I have eyes for Jason only   
[Pocahontas™] oh gee thanks  
[Despacito™] honestly T you do not need Zack   
[Trash™] ‘said little bitch you can’t fuck with me’ ^^^^^^^^^^^  
[DinoBarbie™] how many times have we told you that you aren’t Cardi B !???  
[Trash™] I am whoever I want to be *criesinglitter   
[Pocahontas™] I wanna be Alanis Morrisette   
[Daddy™] LOL WHAT WHY???  
[Pocahontas™] cause she is God   
[YippeeKiYay™] can we have car snacks???  
[Despacito™] of course B I’ll make some empanadas   
[DinoBarbie™] *hearteyesemoji ^^^^^^^^^^ that’s my wife right there   
[Trash™] so what Does one expect from a Pride?  
[DinoBarbie™] why are you talking like a Jane Austen novel?  
[Despacito™] baby you know who Jane Austen is?  
[DinoBarbie™] rude I am half English you know   
[Daddy™] accurate ^^^^^^^^^^   
[YippeeKiYay™] pride will be people running around singing Cher songs whilst dressed as rainbows and having a lot of feelings   
[Pocahontas™] anyone else think that Billy is too good for us ???   
[Despacito™] Yasssssss he is perfect   
[Trash™] OMG WE ARE LIKE A RAINBOW   
[Daddy™] GO GO POWER RANGERS  
[DinoBarbie™] RAINBOW RANGERS  
[Despacito™] there’s no black in the rainbow sorry Zack *wavinghandemoji   
[Trash™] that’s racist   
[YippeeKiYay™] you are Asian-American ????  
[DinoBarbie™] anyone else find it funny that red is at the top of a rainbow and clearly Jason isn’t a top ???????  
[Pocahontas™] call the funeral home LOL  
[Despacito™] calling ghostbusters  
[Daddy™] yesssss but red is on top of yellow sooooooooooooooooooooo  
[DinoBarbie™] OH YOU’D LIKE that wouldn’t you you van pervert !!!!  
[Trash™] technically orange is before yellow but orange is yellow and red mixed together   
[YippeeKiYay™] like a colour baby   
[Pocahontas™] well green is above blue so what ya know???  
[DinoBarbie™] wait there’s no pink in the rainbow either :(   
[Despacito™] guys we taking this too literally   
[Trash™] OMG OMG I GET IT WE RAINBOW RANGERS BECAUSE WE ARE ALL A LITTLE BIT GAY (cough 100% gay for Trini) and WE ALL ARE DIFFERENT ETHNICITIES  
[Despacito™] someone pat him on the back   
[YippeeKiYay™] I hear Kimberly hart punches teeth out   
[Pocahontas™] I heard they put it back   
[DinoBarbie™] OMG THAT WAS ONE TIME 

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group ( her dressed for pride)

[Trash™] LETS GET OUR GAY ON  
*throwsmoreglitter   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m dressed like Britney Spears circa lesbian kiss with Madonna   
[Daddy™] HEY BRITNEY  
[Despacito™] it’s too much honestly *gaypanic   
[YippeeKiYay™] Tommy looks so pretty   
[Trash™] back of B she’s mine   
[Daddy™] hey B what about me?? :(   
[YippeeKiYay™] it’s ok Cranscott lives on   
[Trash™] Cranscott forever in our hearts   
[Daddy™] WE AREN’T DEAD   
[Despacito™] you will be at pride   
[YippeeKiYay™] I don’t wanna die again.... Jason why will I be dying??  
[Daddy™] look what you’ve done Trini!!!  
[Despacito™] I was just saying you two will be dead by all the gay attention you will be getting   
[DinoBarbie™] she’s saying you are both hot  
[Trash™] fuck you !!! IM HOT  
[YippeeKiYay™] must we have this argument again ??? *rollseyes  
[Pocahontas™] and yet we are   
[Despacito™] Zack you really are a special case   
[Trash™] yeah I’m detective right all the time and this is my colleague detective terrible   
[Daddy™] how does he turn us roasting him into something funny ????  
[DinoBarbie™] because he is funny and you aren’t ????  
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^^^^accurate   
[Daddy™] oh why don’t you all just pack a suitcase so we can leave   
[YippeeKiYay™] BOSSY   
[Trash™] I like it.... it’s hot ..... Tommy come put some more glitter on me   
[Pocahontas™] FFS  
[Daddy™] WHAT WAS THAT BANG???

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (Zack covered in glitter and glitter all over the floor)

[Despacito™] I CANNOT ^^^^ *deceased   
[YippeeKiYay™] oooops a little glitter spillage   
[Pocahontas™] yeah Zack is crying because he’s got it in his eyes   
[Daddy™] WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING???  
[DinoBarbie™] WHY THE FUCK IS THEIR GLITTER COMING THROUGH THE FLOORBOARDS ????????   
[Despacito™] Oh Kim’s home


	29. Circle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of pride

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (drunk Jason at Pride flirting awkwardly with someone dressed as Wonder Woman) 

[Daddy™] WHYYYYYYY :( :( :(   
[YippeeKiYay™] and that is the definition of A Bi-Mess  
[Daddy™] Billy I’m so sorry can you forgive me <3  
[Pocahontas™] Zack why don’t you keep these embarrassing videos to yourself??? DICK !!!  
[Despacito™] yeah why you tryna ruin the Cranscott dream ????  
[DinoBarbie™] it’s just harmless flirting, shameless, embarrassing, self combusting flirting *LOL  
[Daddy™] FUCK YOU KIM 

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (Tommy flirting whilst terribly drunk with Kim at Pride) 

[Pocahontas™] fuck my actual existence *cryface   
[Trash™] ladies and gentlemen my girlfriend ...........  
[Despacito™] Zack why you stirring????   
[DinoBarbie™] drunk Tommy is smooth   
[YippeeKiYay™] wait is Kimberly Hart blushing in this video???  
[Trash™] yo B why you dropping the mic??  
[Despacito™] Kim looks so into this  
[Pocahontas™] I’m so mortified   
[Trash™] so did y’all make a sextape??  
[Daddy™] ZACK!!! You are grounded!!!  
[Despacito™] thank God!!! Zack u r one annoying piece of shit !! Stop stirring up trouble !!! Everyone knows Jason is a hopelessly cute Bi who can’t flirt and IFYI is so in love with Billy .... and we all know that Tommy has a massive crush on Kim and Kim loves it ..... end of story   
[Trash™] you all hate on me but I have the scoop   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh yummy which flavor???   
[Pocahontas™] Billy sweetheart something tells me this isn’t about ice cream 

[Trash™] has sent a video the group (Trini and Jason flirting at pride)

[Despacito™] if anyone wants me I’ll be waiting for that train to hit me again   
[Daddy™] same *dies   
[Pocahontas™] WHAT IS THIS HETERO NONSENSE ?????  
[Trash™] THIS IS GOLD!!!!!! PURE YEEZUS GOLD   
[YippeeKiYay™] JASON!!!!!!!!   
[DinoBarbie™] oh Trini, Trini, Trini   
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^ *GULPS  
[Daddy™] it was nice knowing you all I have well and truly excepted my fate <3  
[Pocahontas™] Bye Jace   
[Trash™] *Criesinbisexual  
[Pocahontas™] THIS IS ALL UR FAULT YOU CRAP BAG!!!!!!   
[YippeeKiYay™] but my Jason :( what have you done?  
[DinoBarbie™] GUYS!! I’m not a psycho I’m not actually going to kill Jason *LAUGHINGEMOJI and you know why????

[DinoBarbie™] has sent a video to the group (Zack flirting with a terrified Billy) 

[Daddy™] WHAT are you doing to my poor boyfriend ????  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason <3 my hero   
[Despacito™] Kimberly My Queen <3   
[Pocahontas™] and that was before I caught him doing Shania Twain impressions to the crowd   
[Despacito™] WAIT was that the person singing in the leopard print cape?   
[Pocahontas™] YAS!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] Zack you actual piece of shit!!!   
[Trash™] KIM !!!! I thought you were my girl   
[Pocahontas™] ^*COUGHS!!!!  
[Trash™] oh Tommy calm down Kim is supposed to be my bestie   
[YippeeKiYay™] I Don’t like it when other people flirt with me it makes me uncomfortable   
[Daddy™] I’ll protect you forever B <3  
[Trash™] I have tears in my eyes   
[Despacito™] ha is the glitter back?  
[Trash™] I don’t wanna talk about that   
[DinoBarbie™] by the way who filled my socks with glitter????  
[Pocahontas™] actually that was me Kimmy I’m so sorry <3 *doeeyes   
[DinoBarbie™] awww it’s ok I’ll forgive you   
[Trash™] WHAT HOMOPHOBIC NONSENSE IS THIS???? Everytime I do something wrong it’s oh Zack you idiot oh Zack what have you done ..... but anyone else and Kims all saintly and forgiving   
[Despacito™] #KARMA  
[Daddy™] Trini you get away with whatever because you are sleeping with Kim!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] EXCUSE ME WE ARE IN LOVE   
[Trash™] awwww Trimberly feels <3  
[YippeeKiYay™] well you know what I enjoyed Pride y’all   
[Pocahontas™] Same   
[Daddy™] gave me all the feels   
[DinoBarbie™] feeling up Trini??  
[Despacito™] KIM!!!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] baby I’m just joking - if he touches you I know people   
[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly what do you mean by that???  
[Pocahontas™] Kim are you gonna drop a hit on Jason??  
[Despacito™] Kim my dad was joking when he said his uncle was in the Mexican Mafia !!!!!!! *rollseyes  
[Trash™] Yo yo yo imagine us in the Mafia   
[Pocahontas™] wait for it.......  
[Trash™] Jason would be The Godfather *laughsatself   
[Despacito™] I luh ya papi   
[DinoBarbie™] I luh ya mami   
[Trash™] Lol lol lol Trini can be a midget J-Lo  
[YippeeKiYay™] that’s very rude Zachary !!  
[Despacito™] LOL HOMEBOY YOU JUST GOT FULL NAMED  
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^ OK BYE TRINITY   
[DinoBarbie™] Holy Trinity   
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^^ that’s what she says ;)  
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason is that a sex joke?  
[Daddy™] Yes B <3 *blushes   
[Pocahontas™] Kim, Trini and Me = Unholy Trinity   
[DinoBarbie™] the power of 3  
[Trash™] *FIREEMOJI WOMEN SUPPORTING WOMEN   
[Despacito™] Zack are you being a feminist???  
[Trash™] LOOK I LOVE MY MOM AND SHES THE MOST AMAZING WOMAN AND BESIDES I DON’T TELL YOU all enough that you are all amazing <3   
[Despacito™] if I had emotions I would cry that’s genuinely Nice <3   
[Daddy™] Trini you cried at the lion king *justsayin  
[Despacito™] JASON CRIED AT THE GREATEST SHOWMAN!!!!!!!   
[Daddy™] OH MY GOD THAT WAS ONE TIME!!!!!!   
[Pocahontas™] remember when Zack picked up Trini and tried to recreate the famous ‘Simba’ scene from the lion king????  
[YippeeKiYay™] small people shouldn’t be abused like that !!!!?   
[Despacito™] yeah Zack remember when you dropped me ???? And I broke the coffee table and ruined Billy’s latest project !!!!!!!!!!!  
[Daddy™] yeah Zack looked really pretty with a black eye   
[DinoBarbie™] I think his balls were black too!!!  
[Pocahontas™] confirmed !!!! His penis was useless   
[Trash™] I regret nothing .....


	30. Vacation ?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I have written 30 chapters of this stupidity .... I’m sorry guys

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (Screenshots of vacation ideas)

[DinoBarbie™] Such a good idea <3 definitely need a vacation  
[Pocahontas™] where’s the number one choice guys???  
[Daddy™] how about the moon to visit Rita?????  
[Despacito™] ^^^^^ how about no   
[Trash™] I’ve got it ......  
[Trash™] HAVANA  
[Trash™] oooh  
[Trash™] na  
[Trash™] na  
[Trash™] I lost my heart in   
[Despacito™] dear God I think we get the point   
[YippeeKiYay™] what do with think of Havana ?  
[Trash™] Oooh na na   
[DinoBarbie™] ZACK!!!!!!   
[Daddy™] Cuba is meant to be amazing   
[Pocahontas™] anywhere tropical???? I’m down for wherever as long as there’s sea and sand *Daydreaming   
[Trash™] wait I’ve got a place we could go  
[Despacito™] do enlighten us.... *rollseyes   
[Trash™] At the copa   
[Trash™] Co-Copacabana   
[DinoBarbie™] ^^^^^ kill me   
[YippeeKiYay™] we could look at somewhere in the USA if y’all don’t wanna long flight ???  
[Daddy™] The world is our oyster 

[Trash™] has sent a voice note to the group (shouting MR WORLDWIDE)

[Pocahontas™] Great now he thinks he’s Pitbull ..... *tumbleweed   
[DinoBarbie™] ooooh Disneyland !!!! *Squeals  
[Trash™] FLO  
[Trash™] RIDA  
[Trash™] FLO-RIDA !!! Did y’all get that??? Like who knew   
[Despacito™] my brain hurts   
[Daddy™] I don’t get it   
[Despacito™] that’s because u r white Jason  
[Daddy™] that’s irrelevant   
[YippeeKiYay™] I’ve got the perfect place.....  
[DinoBarbie™] Billy is such a Dream   
[YippeeKiYay™] where the skies are so blue   
[YippeeKiYay™] singing songs about the southland   
[YippeeKiYay™] sweet home Alabama   
[Despacito™] BILLY IS TROLLING US   
[Daddy™] Billy I thought ur family was from Florida???  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m a sweet southern boy longing for biscuits and sweet tea so I’ll sing about wherever I darn like   
[Pocahontas™] I am shook!!!!!!!!!!!   
[DinoBarbie™] Trini makes the best biscuits *hearteyesemoji   
[Trash™] BILLY WELCOME TO THE DARKSIDE!!!!!! *praisejesus   
[Daddy™] I BLESS THE RAINS DOWN IN AFRICAAAAAAAAAA  
[Pocahontas™] what is happening ????  
[DinoBarbie™] it’s catching it’s a power rangers RIFF OFF   
[Despacito™] seriously shoot me in the face   
[Pocahontas™] BORN IN THE USA ..... I WAS BORN IN THE USA   
[DinoBarbie™] PARTY IN THE USA   
[Trash™] gotta be startin somethin, gotta be startin somethin   
[Despacito™] hey Zack ......  
[Trash™] crazy girl...... <3  
[Despacito™] don’t wanna be an American Idiot ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Pocahontas™] OMG YOU GOT GREEN DAYED   
[DinoBarbie™] slay ^^^^^^ *PREACH  
[Daddy™] down on the West Coast they got a sayin' If you're not drinkin' then you're not playin  
[Trash™] seriously Lana del Ray??????????  
[Daddy™] she’s hot and I like her songs   
[Despacito™] yea, yea I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
[DinoBarbie™] YAS OMG OMG NEW YORK ^^^^^^^^^  
[Pocahontas™] I wanna go to the beach tho   
[Trash™] POwer rangers on VACAY   
[YippeeKiYay™] let’s go to the beach - each let’s go get away  
[Daddy™] OKAY LETS SETTLE THIS   
[DinoBarbie™] I can get us a cheap deal to Miami   
[Despacito™] Kim you could of saved me from having to endure this entire monstrosity of a group chat if you had said this half and an hour ago   
[DinoBarbie™] but baby <3 *flutterseyelashes   
[Trash™] IM GONNA MAKE YOU MOVE TO MIAMI ...... *claps   
[Daddy™] B Baby is on booking the tickets now   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m picturing it now cocktails, sunshades, lounging by the pool, perving at Trini in a bathing suit   
[Pocahontas™] YAS Kimmy ^^^^^^  
[Daddy™] mmmmm sounds good   
[DinoBarbie™] You don’t look at Trini for the entire vacation!!!!!  
[Despacito™] Baby that’s Ridiculous   
[DinoBarbie™] okay fine you can look once to see how hot she looks and then that’s it !!!!!   
[Trash™] y’all B CHECKING ME OUT IN MY SPEEDOS   
[Despacito™] VOMIT  
[Pocahontas™] YAS ZACK !!! *tongueoutemoji   
[YippeeKiYay™] JASON  
[YippeeKiYay™] GUYS  
[YippeeKiYay™] I FUCKED UP  
[Daddy™]......... Billy 

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (a picture of the plane tickets to Miami- Oklahoma) 

[Trash™] I told you we should of gone to   
[Trash™] Havana  
[Trash™] oooh   
[Trash™] na  
[Trash™] na   
[Despacito™] Jason!!!!!! 

[Daddy™] has blocked [Trash™] from the group go go power rangers


	31. Gotta Catch em all

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (Him looking cool but very drunk wrapped in the USA flag) 

[Trash™] ladies and gentlemen 4 drink Billy *handsup  
[Pocahontas™] does he know that 4th of July was weeks ago???  
[Daddy™] so irresponsible Zack !! You know that Billy has a 2 drink limit!!! *angryfaceemoji   
[Despacito™] seeing Billy this wasted is so sad .... like one of those teary animal commercials   
[DinoBarbie™] you watch those boo?   
[Despacito™] I’m a badass not a satanist   
[Trash™] ^^^^^^ trademark that ^^^^^^^^  
[Pocahontas™] we should have our own t-shirt line   
[YippeeKiYay™] 4 drink Billy is ready to paaaaaaartttyyyyyy   
[pocahontas™] Jason’s should say ‘token white boy’   
[Daddy™] harsh but accurate   
[DinoBarbie™] btw is Billy actually ok like who is supervising Billy and Zack ???  
[Despacito™] honestly I’d like to be as drunk as those two right now   
[Daddy™] oh no drunk Trini is no good  
[Trash™] LOL 5 drink Trini is a hot mess   
[Despacito™] what u on about guys?  
[DinoBarbie™] 5 drink Trini is a pervert   
[Pocahontas™] MIC DROP  
[YippeeKiYay™] NO DRINK KIM IS A PERVERT SHE NOT EVEN ASHAMED   
[Trash™] 2 drink Jason cries   
[Daddy™] OMG COME ON   
[Pocahontas™] yeah well 3 drink Zack spends 15 minutes chatting up some guy at a bar because he thought it was me !!!!!  
[Trash™] THAT WAS ONE TIME   
[Despacito™] Oh homeboy ..*shakeshead  
[Trash™] in my defence he had long hair and was half Native American just look you.....  
[Pocahontas™] yeah and he also had a penis   
[YippeeKiYay™] WHICH YOU DONT HAVE AM I RIGHT?  
[DinoBarbie™] yes Billy, seriously though who is watching him   
[Daddy™] Billy sweetie stop shouting on the group chat   
[YippeeKiYay™] NOBODY NEEDS TO WATCH MEEEEEEEE IM FUCKING BILLY CRANSTON POWER RANGER 

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (Billy singing go go power rangers really loudly in a bar) 

[YippeeKiYay™] 5 DRINK BILLY IS INVISIBLE   
[DinoBarbie™] did you mean invisible or invincible?   
[Pocahontas™] hey Billy don’t forget you’re invisibility cloak   
[Daddy™] I’m sorry I’m coming to collect you both!!! T help????  
[YippeeKiYay™] I MEANT WHAT I MEANT KIMBERLY HART  
[Despacito™] yeah Jace I’ll be downstairs in a min....   
[DinoBarbie™] good luck with the mission baby I’ll be home soon to rescue you from all these silly boys <3  
[Pocahontas™] dude ......... I am home and not a dude   
[DinoBarbie™] then why are you not helping with the mission   
[Pocahontas™] because I am 2 drink Tommy   
[Despacito™] which means she’s giggling at everything ..... even the oven mitt   
[DinoBarbie™] oooooooooohhh  
[Pocahontas™] liquid lunch   
[Daddy™] right Tommy will be safe alone let’s go go yellow ranger   
[Despacito™] Jason No .....  
[DinoBarbie™] tragic   
[Despacito™] yeah that’s what one drink Jason says when he’s dad dancing   
[Daddy™] whatever 6 drink Trini hit on Kim’s mom at last years Labor Day weekend   
[Despacito™] THEY LOOK REALLY SIMILAR IN AMBIENT LIGHTING   
[Trash™] Kim’s mom is a babe   
[DinoBarbie™] least you’ll know I’ll look hot when I’m older baby ;)  
[Despacito™] damn right ;) 

[Despacito™] has sent a video to the group (Zack and Billy using pokemon go outside) 

[DinoBarbie™] what is happening?? Why is Billy crying?  
[Daddy™] he can’t find any Pokemon   
[Pocahontas™] in the desert ????  
[Despacito™] apparently their must be a super rare sand pokemon here   
[DinoBarbie™] rightttttt.......  
[Daddy™] 7 drink Billy is delusional   
[Despacito™] apparently they had one more drink for the road   
[Trash™] I can’t find any Pokemon it’s devastating honestly   
[Despacito™] it’s not really get in the car you are wondering off to far   
[Daddy™] it’s 11pm on a friday night and I’m watching 2 grown men cry because they can’t find any Pokemon   
[Pocahontas™] it’s not even a thing anymore !!!!!   
[Daddy™] don’t worry I promise to bring Zack home in one piece Tommy   
[Pocahontas™] Yeah DONT worry too much   
[Despacito™] LOL LOL LOL OWNED   
[Trash™] I am so hurt   
[Pocahontas™] you are too drunk to understand this emotion   
[Trash™] no like I’m hurt Trini just kicked me and bundled me into the van   
[YippeeKiYay™] ARE WE BEING PUNKD , WHERES ASHTON KUTCHER????  
[DinoBarbie™] his wife is bae <3  
[Trash™] PULL OVER  
[YippeeKiYay™] IS IT THE POLICE WOOO WOOO SOUND OF DA POLICE   
[Trash™] NO ITS A charmander  
[Despacito™] FML!!!!!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] JASONS DRIVING HAS REALLY IMPROVED   
[DinoBarbie™] Billy sweetheart you are in bed .....  
[Trash™] let’s go to hogsmeade for a pint of butter beer  
[Despacito™] why are we friends with you???  
[Trash™] I have no opt-out Claus   
[YippeKiYay™] SANTA  
[Pocahontas ™] HO HO HO  
[Daddy™] Kim’s nickname lol  
[DinoBarbie™] go sit on Santa’s lap you creep   
[YippeeKiYay™] SANTAS COMING   
[Despactio™] nah the only person coming will be Kim  
Peace out bitches .......


	32. KiKi do you love me??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy friday everyone....  
> I’m sorry but this chapter had to be done....

[Despacito™] has sent a video to the group (her in a t shirt dress with thigh high boots and long blonde hair singing to ‘in my feelings’ by Drake 

[Despacito™] KiKi do you love me ?  
[Daddy™] drools ^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Trash™] DAMN HOMEGIRL!!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] FUEGO FUEGO  
[YippeeKiYay™] Hey Trini why are you grinding on my car?  
[DinoBarbie™] RESUSCITATE ME !!!!!  
[Trash™] calling 9-1-1  
[Pocahontas™] what’s your emergency sir?  
[Trash™] I have a dear friend that has gone into a bisexual panic attack   
[Pocahontas™] are you able to rouse her?  
[Trash™] arouse her maybe   
[YippeeKiYay™] operator We have another bisexual panic attack going down.... we’ve got a black hawk down, Black hawk down !!!!  
[Trash™] Jason is gone   
[YipeeKiYay™] I think he’s deceased   
[Pocahontas™] I cannot help you anymore  
[Trash™] what have you done to the bisexual population Trini???  
[Despacito™] sorry the old Trini can’t come to the phone right now.... she’s dead   
[Daddy™] why is Trini so hot??  
[Trash™] Why is Trini so hot? A story of unrequited love by Jason Scott   
[Despactio™] Kim you never answered the question!!! kiKi do you love me????  
[DinoBarbie™] if you come and grind on me in that outfit I will love you even more <3  
[Trash™] ‘come grind on me’ a romantic novelisation of Trini and Kim’s relationship   
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini are you gonna wash my car after you’ve violated it??  
[Despacito™] yo B chill it’s all good   
[DinoBarbie™] I need a cold shower   
[Daddy™] Same   
[Pocahontas™] not at the same time though??? *curious  
[Trash™] ‘not at the same time though’ a story of friendship by Kimberly Hart and Jason Scott   
[DinoBarbie™] shutup Zack  
[Pocahontas™] ‘Shutup Zack’ a novel by everyone   
[Trash™] COLD  
[Despactio™] BURN BITCH BURN  
[Trash™] TRINI you are a cold hard Jade West!!!  
[Despacito™] who the fuck is Jade West???  
[DinoBarbie™] throwing it back to nickelodeon days ..... ^^^^^^   
[Daddy™] OMG I LOVE VICTORIOUS   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh Jason *sighs  
[Pocahontas™] Jason and Kim watch reruns of it in secret all the time .....   
[DinoBarbie™] YOU DID NOT TOMMY!!!  
[Despacito™] I cannot  
[Trash™] why am I never invited to watch you are SUCH BITCHES....   
SUCH  
BITCHES   
[DinoBarbie™] now everyone knows that Jason and I secretly hang out together *killme  
[Daddy™] tbh we just watch tv and talk about how hot Trini is   
[Despacito™] what is wrong with you??  
[YippeeKiYay™] ‘what is wrong with you?’ A collaborative autobiography by the power rangers   
[DinoBarbie™] we are so fucking blessed to have Billy  
[Despacito™] he’s truly too good for us  
[YippeeKiYay™] it’s true 

[DinoBarbie™] has sent a video to the group (her singing along to ‘in my feelings’ by Drake on top of Billy’s car in a bikini)

[DinoBarbie™] T-T do you love me?  
[Despacito™] OH FUCK  
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^ I second that sentiment entirely   
[Daddy™] *cough *cough music video directed by Jason Scott ^^^^  
[Despacito™] what you her manager now????  
[Trash™] so T-T do you love her???  
[Despacito™] she looks like a fucking snack   
[Pocahontas™] ‘she looks like a fucking snack’ a photo book by Kimberley Hart   
[DinoBarbie™] Kimberly Hart-Gomez <3  
[Despacito™] wife me ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] fuck me ;)   
[Trash™] well that escalated quickly   
[Daddy™] Nothing shocks me anymore   
[Pocahontas™] such a badass Jason   
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^^^ said no one ever   
[YippeeKiYay™] WHY IS THERE ASS PRINTS ON MY CAR ............??????  
[DinoBarbie™] about that.....  
[YippeeKiYay™] come and wash my car now !!!!  
[Pocahontas™] I’ll help you <3  
[Despacito™] same ;) 

[Pocahontas™] has sent a video to the group (Tommy / Kim and Trini dancing to ‘in my feelings’ by Drake washing Billy’s car in bikinis)

[Pocahontas™] J-J do you love us????  
[Daddy™] CALL A PRIEST!!!!  
[Trash™] do you need an exorcism??   
[YippeeKiYay™] please don’t over wet my car girls   
[Daddy™] I NEED LAST RITES  
[Pocahontas™] something up Jason??  
[Despacito™] yeah Jason what’s the matter baby??  
[DinoBarbie™] awww is little Jason feeling a little blue   
[YippeeKiYay™] hey I’m blue   
[Trash™] the only thing Jason is feeling is BLUE BALLS........  
[Daddy™] sorry the old Jason can’t come to the phone.... he’s dead


	33. Naked ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks YoungatHeart21 for this ridiculous inspiration lol

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (of Rita Repulsa) 

[Trash™] Trini question???  
[Despacito™] shoot  
[Trash™] you know when Rita broke into ur room and threw you about a bit did you low key wish that was Kim ????  
[Despacito™] thanks for that horrifying flashback asshat  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack it isn’t nice to mock people’s horrifying experiences   
[Trash™] jeez ok was just asking   
[Despacito™] look if this is ur way of asking if I like it rough you could of worded it better .... dick   
[DinoBarbie™] Zack!!!!!! You JERK  
[Pocahontas™] Why am I so attracted to him?? *cryingfaceemoji  
[Despacito™] also Kim was busy that night sneaking into Jason’s window soooo *shrugs  
[Trash™] YAH to tell him she had a big LESBIAAAAN CRUSH ON YOU   
[Daddy™] that May of come up in conversation   
[Trash™] what was this a bisexuals anonymous group meeting???   
[Pocahontas™] ^^^^ dead   
[DinoBarbie™] you can go off people ya know   
[Daddy™] I can assure you that Kimberly never sneaked through my window again   
[DinoBarbie™] because gross  
[Trash™] besides Jason is holding out for one day Trini waking up and deciding she’s straight for him ......  
[Pocahontas™] Zack why u stirring all the time ?   
[Trash™] because I have the tea.....  
[YippeeKiYay™] oooooh tea I love sweet tea- grandma Cranston makes the best sweet tea you’ve ever had and my lord does it go so good with her biscuits   
[Daddy™] Billy no........

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (Jason taking his shirt off and giving it to Trini) 

[DinoBarbie™] STOP TRYING TO UNGAY MY GF!!!!  
[Trash™] look at them staring into each other’s eyes   
[YippeeKiYay™] what is the meaning of this???  
[Pocahontas™] sign me out of this drama .......   
[Daddy™] this is not what it looks like  
[DinoBarbie™] and what does it look like flashing ur manly muscles at Trini and hoping she’d flutter her eyelashes and gasp “oh Jason”  
[YippeeKiYay™] I like his muscles   
[Trash™] we all do *sigh  
[Pocahontas™] signing back in the drama .....  
[Despacito™] tbh I like wearing Jason’s clothes ..  
[Daddy™] Trini you aren’t helping !!!  
[Pocahontas™] Trini arrived to training this morning in just a sports bra because her entire t shirt drawer had been emptied so instead of turning up late and causing a scene she just turned up in a sports bra  
[YippeeKiYay™] but that is causing a scene....  
[Trash™] it’s true cos those boobs....... *hearteyesemoji  
[Despacito™] meh boobs are boobs thought no one would care if I just turned up in a sports bra   
[Daddy™] as much as Trini is very beautiful and has *whispers nice boobs im a respectful gentleman who wanted so spare her dignity   
[YippeeKiYay™] awww Jason my man my prince   
[Trash™] plus we got to see Jason’s abs so BONUS POINTS  
[DinoBarbie™] not all of us show their gay for Jason ya know   
[Pocahontas™] more to the point where were Trini’s t shirts?  
[Despacito™] curious how all of them were missing huh?  
[DinoBarbie™] I can explain.....  
[Despacito™] like the time my mom caught us in my room making out and you was all like   
“Chill June we just practicing for the school show”   
[Trash™] that’s lesbian activity   
[Pocahontas™] OMG she called ur mom June????   
[YippeeKiYay™] UH OH she didn’t Mrs Gomez her???  
[Daddy™] Billy and I have been dating over a year now and he still calls my mom and dad mr and Mrs Scott and he calls my sister ma’am   
[YippeeKiYay™] Manners are everything   
[Trash™] imagine I am Judge Judy you are on trial Kimberly Hart   
[DinoBarbie™] so I was trying to find something of Trini’s to wear because well I’m a sap and I accidentally spilt moisturiser all in the drawer and made a huge mess so I scooped all the clothes up and put them in the wash *doeeyesandpouts  
[Trash™] dude I thought the stuff in the dryer was mine.... I’ve been wearing this t shirt all day   
[Trash™] FYI it’s a little tight   
[Despacito™] what shirt is it Zack!!!!!

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (him wearing Trini’s spiritual gangster t shirt)

[Daddy™] totally just spat out my drink   
[Pocahontas™] oooh was it tea???  
[Despacito™] LOL !!!!! Looks good Zack but FYI it looks better on me ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] rejection at its finest   
[YippeeKiYay™] for the record Kim maybe just leave Trini’s clothes alone in the future   
[Trash™] yah kimbo stick to what you know best   
[Daddy™] taking Trini’s clothes off?  
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^^^ yeah real slowly, teasingly, starting with whatever top I’m wearing. Taking that off above my head, slowly caressing my breasts over my lacy black bra and slowly moving her hands to unbutton my jeans but not before dipping my hands in her hands in the waistband....  
[Daddy™] who are you trying to turn on here ????  
[Trash™] *fuck *sweats *panics #thatsmybestfriend   
[YippeeKiYay™] Trying to think about grandma Cranston .......   
[Pocahontas™] signing out of this ........  
[DinoBarbie™] I’ve learnt my lesson   
[Despacito™] have you though? Or would you like me to film me doing a strip tease and then banning you from touching me for at least a week  
[DinoBarbie™] BUT  
[Despacito™] but what Kimberly ? You want to play games because I like Role play   
[YippeeKiYay™] I can’t..... I’m out *throwshandsupintheair   
[Trash™] oh I’m down for this .....  
[Daddy™] so is Kim but she won’t be getting any ;)  
[Pocahontas™] JASON IS THE CAPTAIN OF THIS BURN SHIP  
[Trash™] babe I thought you was out of this drama now ....  
[Pocahontas™] nah.... Listening to Trini and Kim argue like This is better than porn   
[Daddy™] ^^^^^^^^ 100% giiirrrrrrlllll  
[DinoBarbie™] Trini you aren’t being fair....  
[Despactio™] oh baby girl all is fair in the game of love and war  
[Trash™] is Trini secretly a dominatrix???  
[YippeeKiYay™] wait.........

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (Trini Wearing a dark bob wig, with black leather thigh boots, a short skirt and a white corset)

[Daddy™] OMG HALLOWEEN 2017!!  
[Trash™] THAT IS THE MOTHER FUCKING TEA   
[Pocahontas™] Billy I thought you was out???  
[YippeeKiYay™] ah who am I kidding???? Billy Boy loves the tea   
[Trash™] look at our Billy using current trending words *hearteyesemoji   
[Trash™] wait is that a puddle on the floor cos Kim is wet !!!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] and I’m out ......  
[Despacito™] damn I looked so good  
[Daddy™] like actual sex   
[DinoBarbie™] this is grossly unfair   
[Despacito™] you know what’s unfair baby? Leaving a girl with not much clothes other than a pair of thigh high leather boots and some lingerie - I mean I guess I’m just gonna have to wear that outfit until someone can return my clothes or lend me some  
[Pocahontas™] damn my clothes are all busy   
[YippeKiYay™] I’m a whole foot taller than you nothing will fit   
[Trash™] sorry ..... 

[Trash™] has sent an image to the group (Zack and Jason Wearing all their clothes)

[Trash™] COULD WE BE WEARING ANY MORE CLOTHES ????  
[Daddy™] sorry Trini would love to help ....  
[Despacito™] well damn baby girl it doesn’t look good for you does it ????  
*kissfaceemoji  
[DinoBarbie™]   
I’m   
Out  
Done  
Finished  
Goodbye   
Cries in lesbian


	34. Orange is the new what???

[DinoBarbie™] has sent a video to the group (Trini dancing with tiny denim shorts on and over the knee boots)

[DinoBarbie™] can we just take a moment for that finery ??!!!!!!  
[Trash™] FUCKIN LIT HOUSEPARTY EVERYONE  
[YippeeKiYay™] THAT SONG is banging I’m such a good DJ!!!  
[Pocahontas™] Trini is so hot *tongueemoji  
[Trash™] woah babe does someone need a drank????  
[DinoBarbie™] she make you thirsty too???  
[Daddy™] guys I’m fucking sleeping :(  
[Despacito™] WHAT IS THIS SAVAGERY?  
[DinoBarbie™] baby where are you???? I miss you  
[Trash™] lol Trini and Jason fell asleep on the kitchen floor  
[Despacito™] it’s soooo cold , Jason give me ur sweater  
[Daddy™] scoot closer I’ll keep you warm  
[DinoBarbie™] HOW ABOUT YOU GET INTO BED ???!!!!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] y’all know we played spin the bottle last night ?????  
[Pocahontas™] OH GOD!!! I KISSED THE CREEPY GUY FROM KRISPY KREME  
[Trash™] my lips taste like Kim *vomits  
[DinoBarbie™] you know that was the best god damn kiss of ur life Taylor!!!!!  
[YipeeKiYay™] Jason and Trini kissed LOL  
[DinoBarbie™] IM GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] WOAH WOAH WOAH-DON’T SHOOT THE DJ!!!  
[Despacito™] baby baby .... chill <3  
[Trash™] man someone peed in my shoes ....  
[Pocahontas™] babe that was you....  
[Trash™] ahhhh fuck how wasted was I????  
[YippeeKiYay™] you was so wasted you sang the entire soundtrack to the first mamma Mia film and cried  
[Despacito™] I CANNOT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[Daddy™] Trini you was so drunk last night you rapped almost the entirety of Kanye West’s back catalogue  
[Despacito™] DOPE!!!!! *killme  
[Pocahontas™] whatever Jason you cried after 2 drinks because you thought you would never have a chance with Billy ..... you’ve been dating for like a year now  
[DinoBarbie™] LOL LOL LOL THIS IS TOO MUCH  
[Trash™] Kim - you threw dollar bills at Trini at told her to make some ‘money moves’  
[Despacito™] and I did ^^^^^ *praiseme  
[DinoBarbie™] gah  
[YippeeKiYay™] she still making money moves ;)  
[Daddy™] BILLY!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] OH SUE ME !!!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] sorry Jason, you lost Billy to Trini’s money moves  
[Daddy™] I can hardly argue with that *handup *admitsdefeat  
[Trash™] crazy girls got some moves  
[Despacito™] I can dance ur ass off pendejo  
[Trash™] YOU - ME DANCE OFF RIGHT NOW  
[Despacito™] fuck you - I can barely move right now *sohungover  
[DinoBarbie™] baby u want me to come down and get you  
[Despacito™] awww mi amor <3 sorry I fell asleep downstairs  
[DinoBarbie™] baby it’s ok I fell asleep in Zack and Tommy’s bed ???  
[Pocahontas™] somehow I’m in bed with Billy <3  
[Trash™] s’alright T you showed Kim a real good time last night  
[Despacito™] how is group chat knowledge???  
[Trash™] you two fucked out in the yard behind the bbq thought you were really ‘hidden’  
[YippeeKiYay™] that’s so unsanitary:( was that before or after we ate ???  
[Daddy™] it was after  
[Despacito™] you saw too :( I CANNOT EVEN  
[Pocahontas™] awww baby girl we’ve seen it all before literally everything *shrugs  
[DinoBarbie™] Lol tommy u r so brutal  
[Trash™] that’s why we r made for each other  
[Despacito™] I’m just gonna cry on Jason’s shoulder right now  
[Daddy™] can you not !!! I’m so tired  
[DinoBarbie™] WOAH check Jason’s temperature did he just turn down physical contact with Trini???  
[Daddy™] I did .... weird right??

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent a video to the group (Jason dancing terribly swinging his shirt around) 

[Trash™] Billy got the juice.....  
[Pocahontas™] Jason’s so hot and yet he dances like that...........  
[Despacito™] DUDE I am laughing so hard at you right now !!!!  
[Daddy™] YA as if I’m not humiliated enough  
[Despacito™] you could move away from me ya know  
[Trash™] ah Jason Scott everyone’s favourite dad friend.....  
[DinoBarbie™] is he though???  
[Trash™] someone come and get Kim?? *begs  
[Despacito™] what’s up homeboy can’t handle my gf??? *LOL  
[Trash™] Trinnniiiiii noooo Shes watching Becky G music videos over and over again  
[YippeeKiYay™] is that the one that looks like Trini????  
[Daddy™] DAMN SHES FIRE  
[DinoBarbie™] BYE JASON!!!!!  
[Pocahontas™] Man she sings some bops!!!  
[Trash™] all about those bops!!!!  
[Despacito™] i DONT look like Becky G!!!  
[Trash™] hate to break it to you homegirl but you do  
[YippeeKiYay™] hate to break it to you all but this house is a mess and it’s not going to clean itself  
[Pocahontas™] shotgun washing up  
[Trash™] I WANNA DO THE YARD  
ps not the BBQ area Trimberly can do that *gross  
[Despacito™] I’ll do the dusting  
[DinoBarbie™] nope that requires you to do too much bending and I can’t cope with that .... you can mop  
[Daddy™] I’ll dust and kim you can hoover  
[Trash™] what’s Billy doing ???!!!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] sitting on my sweet ass  
[Despacito™] fucking shook  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m tired of all you’re messes !!!  
[Pocahontas™] wait........

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (Billy ripping up paper into confetti and throwing at Trini dancing and then later rolling in it ) 

[Trash™] TOMMY YOU ARE EVERYTHING MARRY ME <3  
[Daddy™] I don’t even know you anymore .....  
[DinoBarbie™] Billy are you objectifying my girlfriend???  
[Despacito™] BILLY HAS FALLEN FROM GRACE  
[Daddy™] he’s still perfect though *sighs  
[YippeeKiYay™] sorry the old Billy can’t come to the phone right now.... he dead  
[Pocahontas™] technically you died once  
[Daddy™] I don’t think this is the point  
[DinoBarbie™] ugh I want my girlfriend I’m going to get her .....  
[Trash™] yo Kim you so needy  
[Daddy™] imagine Kim in prison  
[Trash™] yeah walking round with a shiv and calling herself prison daddy and beating any girl that so much as looked Trinis way  
[Pocahontas™] Kim can be my prison daddy any day  
[Daddy™] Trini would so be in a gang  
[Trash™] with all her little bitches in tow wanting a piece  
[YippeeKiYay™] no one is going to prison ???  
[Despacito™] no those two dickwads having been binge watching orange is the new black  
[DinoBarbie™] those two little bitches wouldn’t last two minutes in prison  
[Pocahontas™] it’s true..... I mean I’d have the protection of prison daddy and tiny terrifying Trini what you two got????  
[YippeeKiYay™] blind luck????  
[Despacito™] utter perfection in everything he does.... he has never flawed..... peace out


	35. BFF’S

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (her and Kim hanging out eating ice cream)

[Pocahontas™] consider a better twosome than this ....  
[Trash™] meh it’s ok *shrugs  
[Pocahontas™] I am literally your girlfriend that’s so fucking offensive  
[Trash™] people are offended by everything these days...  
[Despacito™] Zack actually has a point^^^  
[YippeeKiYay™] hold up did the black and yellow ranger just agree on something?  
[Trash™] she’s my homegirl for lifey  
[Despacito™] don’t push it  
[DinoBarbie™] Baby why aren’t you with me and Tommy eating ice cream??? :(  
[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly do you not look at the colour coordinated schedule and calendar on the kitchen wall? Also do you and Trini actually communicate with words??  
[Trash™] the shade.... the shade of it all  
[DinoBarbie™] Billy I literally have never looked at that in my life  
[Despacito™] well babe if you infact looked at the exquisite wall calendar/schedule you will know that I am working until 4pm  
[Daddy™] well that told you Kim.....  
[DinoBarbie™] piss off Jason  
[Daddy™] DAGGER  
[Pocahontas™] so this wall thingy I might give it a look  
[Trash™] not gonna lie I thought it was a painting  
[Despacito™] are you epically dumb or.....????  
[Trash™] you upset me  
[YippeeKiYay™] I really don’t know why I bother with any of you ... except you Trini <3  
[Despacito™] #Worthy  
[DinoBarbie™] pffft whatever, Billy I’m sorry let’s be best friends again <3

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent an image to the group (him and Zack wearing colour coordinated tracksuits and baseball caps) 

[YippeeKiYay™] NOW THIS is a cool friendship  
[Daddy™] Damn daddy is hungry  
[Pocahontas™] fine pair of snacks  
[DinoBarbie™] wow gross  
[Pocahontas™] Sorry didn’t you once refer to Trini as a whole fucking buffet ??  
[DinoBarbie™] yes I may have said that  
[Despacito™] yeah she did ;)  
[Pocahontas™] doesn’t mean you two are cooler than me and Kim !!!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] yeah we are clearly hotter and cooler  
[YippeeKiYay™] sorry are we 12?  
[Trash™] CALL THE COASTGUARD cos I just drowned in Billy’s shade  
[Despacito™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Zack you are everything  
[Trash™] DID YOU JUST AGREE WITH ME AGAIN???? <3  
[Despacito™] Startin something baby  
[DinoBarbie™] Trini you have to decide between me and Tommy and Zack and Billy??? Who’s the better friendship duo??  
[Daddy™] how did we even get here ???  
[YippeeKiYay™] we drove Jason  
[Trash™] I CANT EVEN!!! ^^^^^^^ I’m going to marry Billy and have babies with him  
[Pocahontas™] OH OK THEN HAVE A NICE LIFE BYE *wavingemoji  
[Despacito™] women *rollseyes  
[DinoBarbie™] are you complaining????  
[Despacito™] please chill  
[DinoBarbie™] are you insinuating I am hardwork???  
[Despacito™] I am merely insinuating you need to calm down and enjoy your BFF date with Tommy  
[Pocahontas™] UR GURL IS RIGHT KIM!!!!!! <3  
[DinoBarbie™] ok fine I just wanted to know that we was better than those two!!! *mood  
[Trash™] so this wall thingy? Does it tell me when I need to take my scheduled naps???  
[Despacito™] no just when you need to take ur medication for ur idiocy !!!  
[Daddy™] LOL there’s pills for that???  
[Trash™] Trini I cant ever tell if you love me or not :( <\3  
[Pocahontas™] OMG can we call ur friendship name Zackini???  
[Trash™] how about shoot me in the eye with a shotgun ????  
[YippeeKiYay™] OMG Tommy and Kim are Tomberly <3  
[DinoBarbie™] alas proving that we are the best friendship duo  
[Trash™] but Billy and I are Zilly????  
[Despacito™] I’m unfazed by all this shit honestly  
[Daddy™] I mean I gotta go for my boys if you know what I’m sayin?  
[DinoBarbie™] Jason you are so unsupportive of me!!!  
[Daddy™] you talk to me like shit 99% of the time *shrugs  
[DinoBarbie™] but Jason......  
[Daddy™] don’t use that whining tone I know you are using ... it doesn’t work on me  
[DinoBarbie™] do you not find me attractive ????  
[YipeeKiYay™] for once in my life i wish I was unable to read or understand anything  
[Daddy™] I never said you weren’t attractive ... you are attractive I’m just not attracted to you  
[Pocahontas™] Jason that’s gay  
[Trash™] yeah come on you didn’t think Kim’s hot not even a little bit?  
[Despacito™] watch ur mouth homeboy  
[Daddy™] maybe a long time ago but I just don’t feel that way about her  
I FEEL SO ATTACKED RIGHT NOW !!!!  
[DinoBarbie™] I don’t find you attractive either well not really maybe a little bit IF I SQUINT  
[YippeeKiYay™] Kimberly you shouldn’t be squinting it’s bad for your eyesight  
[Trash™] fine so Jason doesn’t have a boner for Kim that’s resolved .... let’s talk about how Billy and I are better  
[Pocahontas™] you and Billy are corruptive ... you practically encourage him to blow stuff up !!!! This year alone Billy has blown up 5 items of public property and broken his arm twice because you were dicking about  
[Trash™] TOMMY my love don’t <3 I bring out the best in Billy I make him adventurous  
[Daddy™] you indoor skied down the staircase *shrugs  
[Despacito™] that’s just dumb  
[Trash™] pfft I’m sick of you two  
[DinoBarbie™] they are just jealous  
[Pocahontas™] because me and you are Queens Kimmy <3  
[Despacito™] you know what???

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group  
(Him and Trini drinking milkshakes suggestively in a diner)

[Trash™] DAMN IT!!! NOW IM SEXUALLY CONFUSED  
[Pocahontas™] you a confused mess !!!  
[YipeeKiYay™] did they just beat us???  
[Pocahontas™] honestly this is all too much *bicuriouspanic  
[DinoBarbie™] literally attacking me with this picture !!! *sweatingandhorny  
[Pocahontas™] Kim baby you literally are drooling *wipesupdrool  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m so glad you take care of me <3  
[Despacito™] AND THIS IS AN EPIC FRIENDSHIP  
[YippeeKiYay™] you two are a whole food court !!!  
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^ OMG TRADEMARK THAT  
[Pocahontas™] bitches be so hot they a whole food court .... I can’t even... what did any of us do to deserve Billy <3  
[Daddy™] Trini did we win???  
[Despacito™] yah I think we did *highfives  
[Trash™] The animals the animals trapped trapped trapped till the cage is full  
[Pocahontas™] Zack !!!?? NO  
[YippeeKiYay™] if you all referred to the schedule chart you’d all know that right now Zack is due for his nap.....  
[Trash™] tuck me in bitches  
[Pocahontas™] Erm no  
[Daddy™] daddy’s not on duty  
[DinoBarbie™] this is ridiculous  
[Despacito™] I’m out  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’ll do it <3


	36. Sharknado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys  
> I’m sorry  
> This is the most outrageous chapter I’ve ever written   
> Guess what I’ve just been binge watching   
> Actually I’m not sorry

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (a bathtub full of plastic sharks and a fan blowing them around) 

[Pocahontas™] is this why I can’t get in the fucking bathroom?   
[DinoBarbie™] WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??? What is happening ???  
[Daddy™] this is a slippery slope...  
[Despacito™] ITS A MOTHER FUCKING SHARKNADO *sharkemoji   
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini my girl !! You wanna help us make the sequel???  
[Trash™] Sharknado 2: bitches be back   
[DinoBarbie™] what In Zordon’s name is a sharknado ???   
[Daddy™] ^^^^ second that  
[Despacito™] ITS A SHARK TORNADO DUH!!!   
[Pocahontas™] why do you know this????  
[Trash™] Trini is a secret monster movie fan !!!  
[Despacito™] IM ALL ABOUT THE TRASH   
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m calling it now monster movie marathon .....  
[DinoBarbie™] baby why have you been hiding this ????  
[Trash™] ANACONDA *snakeemoji   
[Despacito™] my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun  
[Trash™] ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
[YippeeKiYay™] YAS!! Snakes on a plane   
[Trash™] I’m hyperventilating we gotta watch Godzilla and Jaws  
[Despacito™] and lake placid   
[YippeeKiYay™] and do not forget arachnophobia   
[DinoBarbie™] fucking spiders??? No way!!! BYE   
[Daddy™] I can’t believe you 3 are into this kind weird shit  
[YippeeKiYay™] sorry Jason your favourite film is the notebook   
[Trash™] BILLY IS SUCH A G   
[DinoBarbie™] OMG I love the notebook <3  
[Daddy™] it’s not my fave !!!! I merely said I’ve seen it and it’s good my fave film is Rocky   
[Trash™] lies !!!!! I hear you listening to the footloose soundtrack all the time   
[Daddy™] OK I LIKE FOOTLOOSE QUIT PICKING ON ME *cries   
[DinoBarbie™] Jason I’ll watch the notebook with you <3  
[Pocahontas™] I hate monster movies   
[Trash™] ^^^^^^ who even are you??  
[Pocahontas™] apparently still ur gf   
[YippeeKiYay™] so what is your favourite film???  
[Pocahontas™] Easy.... Top Gun *handsupemoji   
[Despacito™] OOHHH GOOD CHOICE  
[YippeeKiYay™] thanks for asking y’all but my fave film is Back to the future trilogy   
[Daddy™] Billy’s too cool for me   
[Trash™] well we all knew that   
[DinoBarbie™] baby isn’t ur fave film True Romance???  
[Despacito™] of course ^^^^^^  
[Trash™] dude such a choice !!! I’ll always love The Crow   
[Despacito™] gah that’s amazing   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m dating a nerd :(  
[Pocahontas™] a fucking hot nerd so pipe down   
[Trash™] woah woah trouble in Tomberly paradise LOL  
[YippeeKiYay™] Hello Billy Cranston here king of the nerds *crownemoji 

 

[Trash™] wait for it .....

[Trash™] has sent a video to the group (Jason crying watching the notebook with Kim)

[DinoBarbie™] so that happened   
[Daddy™] WHY !!!??? :( always mocking me   
[Despacito™] honestly I thought you was cool  
[Daddy™] you thought I was cool??  
[Despacito™] no not really   
[Pocahontas™] I don’t see why you two like that shit??? Guys what is that banging?????  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack is on the roof throwing sharks off and Trini is making a tornado   
[Pocahontas™] and what the fuck are you doing???  
[Daddy™] don’t talk to Billy like that!!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m filming it   
[DinoBarbie™] why like why?????  
[Daddy™] WHERE are you getting all these plastic sharks from???  
[Pocahontas™] it’s like a fucking Aquarium outside !!!  
[Daddy™] guys we are supposed to be power rangers? Role models and save the world types!!!!  
[Despacito™] and I can’t recreate scenes from my fave movies because you said so???  
[Daddy™] Trini Don’t misbehave   
[Despacito™] yo daddy Tryna tell me what to do LOL  
[YippeeKiYay™] I’m Rather enjoying being an amateur director   
[Trash™] Oh B you are no amateur   
[Despacito™] are you ready for Sharknado 3- flying without fins ???  
[DinoBarbie™] what happened to sharknado 2?  
[Despacito™] oh yeah Jason stay out the garage   
[Daddy™] Erm why????  
[Despacito™] just stay away 

*Hears a loud scream 

[Despacito™] what did I tell you Jason??  
[Daddy™] I JUST TROD ON ABOUT 50 plastic fucking sharks with no shoes on!!! And I’m pretty sure a fin is stuck in my foot :( :( :(   
[Despacito™] I did tell you   
[Daddy™] why are there toy sharks all on my truck ???   
[Trash™] Sharknado 2: monster trucks  
[Daddy™] This friendship is terminated  
[Trash™] bitch you love me   
[Pocahontas™] WHY ARE THERE PLASTIC SHARKS ALL OVER THE HOUSE :(   
[DinoBarbie™] i just found one in my underwear drawer   
[Despactio™] its a spy ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] u r so weird   
[Despacito™] and yet you still think I’m hot ;)   
[DinoBarbie™] well as long as you promise to make it up to me ;)   
[Despacito™] I’ll make you scream and not the type of scream when you’ve seen a real shark ;)  
[DinoBarbie™] oooh baby <3 *blushes   
[YippeeKiYay™] Trini come on concentrate- get the chainsaw from the garage   
[Pocahontas™] well that’s a sentence you don’t wanna read 

[YippeeKiYay™] has sent a video to the group (Trini and Zack cutting up plastic sharks with a chainsaw)

[Daddy™] OMG SO DANGEROUS WTF   
[Pocahontas™] they’ve had it with those motherfucking sharks   
[Trash™] Tommy my girl <3   
[DinoBarbie™] this is not the kind of cinema I enjoy   
[Pocahontas™] you telling me Trini don’t look HOT AF with a chainsaw ???  
[DinoBarbie™] Erm lowkey *panics  
[Trash™] Kinky   
[Pocahontas™] spank me and call me Mr Grey   
[Despacito™] how about nobody does that   
[Trash™] hey a little S&M hurt nobody   
[YippeeKiYay™] what does S&M mean??  
[Daddy™] look what you’ve all done!!!   
[DinoBarbie™] well Billy you see   
[Daddy™] IT STANDS FOR SNACKS AND MAPS- the essentials for every mission   
[YippeeKiYay™] well that doesn’t make any sense *confused   
[Trash™] hey Tommy you wanna try some snacks and maps with me???  
[Pocahontas™] I’m gonna say no   
[YippeeKiYay™] I feel like you guys aren’t telling me something   
[Daddy™] SO HOW ABOUT THOSE SHARKS HUH???

*LOUD BANG IS HEARD 

[DinoBarbie™] SOCKS AND SHARKS EVERYWHERE I REPEAT SOCKS AND SHARKS EVERYWHERE !!!   
[Daddy™] BILLY !!! What have you exploded???  
[YippeeKiYay™] Zack’s sock drawer *shrugs   
[Despacito™] Sharknado 4: Into the abyss   
[Pocahontas™] and that’s Zack’s sock drawer ??  
[Despacito™] dude you share a bed with him his feet stink  
[Trash™] we’ve done you all a favor   
[Daddy™] are you gonna clear this shit up??  
[Despacito™] shit daddy’s mad  
[Daddy™] in all honesty Trini I thought better of you   
[Despactio™] did you really tho??  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m so turned on right now   
[Pocahontas™] by sharks ?? Ok Chandler Bing   
[DinoBarbie™] what???? I don’t watch shark porn!!! No Trini’s bossy and being rebellious and it’s hot!!!! *sweats 

[Despacito™] has sent a video to the group (Zack’s clothes drawer being blown up) 

[Daddy™] I cannot even !!!   
[Pocahontas™] are we done with this now it’s like sea world in this house   
[DinoBarbie™] why does it smell of burning ???  
[YippeeKiYay™] is Kim trying to cook again?  
[Trash™] WOAH HE DID THAT   
[Daddy™] there’s sharks in the oven   
[Pocahontas™] excellent   
[DinoBarbie™] why???  
[YippeeKiYay] Sharknado 5: burn baby burn   
[Daddy™] IM DONE ....   
[Trash™] Sharknado 6: SHARKS VS POWER RANGERS   
[Despacito™] it’s morphin time ......


	37. American Horror what????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t watch American Horror Story.... I’m sorry

[Trash™] Has sent a video to the group (him wearing a long blonde wig and flicking his hair)

[Trash™] Surprise Bitch.... bet you thought you’d seen this last of me   
[Despacito™] and so it begins.....  
[Daddy™] what is this ??   
[DinoBarbie™] what a surprise Jason doesn’t know one of the greatest memes of our time *bitchslaps   
[YipeeKiYay™] ah That show creeps me out   
[Trash™] Madison Montgomery Movie Star *bows   
[Pocahontas™] you are not attractive to me right now   
[Despacito™] what’s with the costume anyway?   
[Trash™] it’s Halloween Trini *pumpkinemoji   
[YipeeKiYay™] it’s September ???  
[DinoBarbie™] Then it’s time to start planning our costumes   
[Trash™] this is why I love you Kim   
[Daddy™] I hate Halloween   
[DinoBarbie™] because you are boring....  
[Despacito™] so I take it ur going with American Horror Story theme?   
[DinoBarbie™] YASSSSSSS   
[Pocahontas™] please tell me nobody’s going as Twisty because .......bye  
[DinoBarbie™] hey Trini why don’t you go as Lana Winters??? Tormented lesbian Lana Banana???  
[Despacito™] wow Kim !!!!  
[Trash™] Lana! Lana, Lana bo Bana Banana fanna fo Fana  
[Pocahontas™] since Jason is the boss shouldn’t he go as Jessica Lange?   
[DinoBarbie™] ^^^^^^^^ dead ^^^^^^^^^  
[Daddy™] just pick me a costume I literally don’t care .....  
[Trash™] Fiona Goode   
[DinoBarbie™] because he’s in charge everywhere  
[Pocahontas™] well I’m going as The Countess   
[Trash™] thought you’d be more The Butcher.....  
[Pocahontas™] Bye......  
[DinoBarbie™] I’m going as Misty Day   
[Despacito™] what so you can twirl around with a shawl and pretend to be Stevie Nicks???  
[Trash™] gurl.... don’t call her out   
[YippeeKiYay™] oh fuck it I’m going as Liz Taylor   
[DinoBarbie™] best costume ever   
[Trash™] hey I’m dead wanna hook up?  
[YippeeKiYay™] hey that’s only appropriate for me to use   
[Daddy™] I’m gonna have to binge watch this show aren’t I?   
[Trash™] do it for the team Jason ....

[Daddy™] has sent an image to the group (him in a black dress, blonde wig and black hat)

[Daddy™] who’s the baddest Witch in town?   
[Trash™] you out Jessica Lange’d, Jessica Lange   
[Pocahontas™] he is flawless   
[Trash™] Regina George is flawless   
[Despacito™] hey Sabrina called she wants her hat back   
[DinoBarbie™] you are everything   
[YippeeKiYay™] Jason has great legs in heels ..... *blushing   
[Trash™] from now on until Halloween we will only be listening to Fleetwood Mac on repeat   
[Despacito™] landslide is a lesbian anthem *hearteyes   
[DinoBarbie™] Jason it’s ur dream only listening to music made before 1990   
[YippeeKiYay™] yeah I don’t think Jason’s heard of anything pre spice girls   
[Trash™] OMG I’ll tell you what I want what I really really want ....  
[Pocahontas™] make him stop ....  
[Trash™] you can’t stop me I’m the supreme .....  
[Daddy™] I think you’ll find that I’m the supreme *micdrop  
[Despacito™] oh you wanna fight?? I was locked in an asylum and gave birth to a serial killer *takethat   
[Trash™] sorry did someone say ????  
[Despacito™] say what??  
[Trash™] Come on everybody!  
I say now let's play a game  
I betcha I can make a rhyme  
out of anybody's name.  
The first letter of the name,  
I treat it like it wasn't there.  
[Daddy™] Zack no.......  
[Trash™]  
Tommy ! Tommy Tommy bo Timmy Banana fanna fo Tommy  
Fee fy mo Timmy, Tommy!  
[Pocahontas™] Zack that’s not even right??????  
[YippeeKiYay™] I CANT HEAR YALL AT THE BACK ......  
[Trash™] Okay? Now say Trini:  
Trini!  
Now Trini with a B:  
Briny!  
Then Banana fanna fo:  
Banana fanna fo!  
Then you say the name again with an F very plain:  
[Despacito™] kill me just kill me - I’m ready for Twisty the clown just take me   
[YippeeKiYay™] ya know this is such a song   
[Pocahontas™] THATS ENOUGH!!!!   
[Trash™] whatever ......  
[Daddy™] pinky promise you’ll stop Zack   
[DinoBarbie™] can’t break a pinky promise ....   
[Trash™] I’ll stop but only because I want to not because you told me to   
[DinoBarbie™] so lana banana how do you feel about sexy witches??  
[Despacito™] if you stop calling me lana banana I’d be into it ;)   
[Trash™] don’t be a hater dear....

[Pocahontas™] has sent an image to the group (her and Billy dressed as The Countess and Liz Taylor from AHS:Hotel)

[Trash™] now those two are Supreme   
[Daddy™] IM THE SUPREME  
[Despacito™] I’m hearing supreme but I’m thinking pizza   
[DinoBarbie™] I’m confused .....  
[YippeeKiYay™] what confused about too many plot lines in Asylum confused or confused as in the whole entire season of Roanoke confused   
[DinoBarbie™] Roanoke confused !!!!  
[Despacito™] supreme pizza babe pizza I’m talking about pizza   
[DinoBarbie™] oh I see :)   
[Pocahontas™] I’ll take you’re supreme and raise you apocalyptic !!!!  
[Trash™] ooooooh nice .....  
[Daddy™] I’m still the supreme   
[Trash™] YOU’RE THE SUPREME , YOU’RE THE SUPREME, YOU’RE THE SUPREME, EVERYBODY’S THE SUPREME   
[Despacito™] BTW you two look amazing !!!!!!!!!   
[Pocahontas™] why thankyou Miss Winters   
[YippeeKiYay™] flawless.... fucking flawless   
[DinoBarbie™] *singsfleetwoodmac   
[Trash™] now everybody   
[Despacito™] Zack!!!!!!  
[Daddy™] don’t you dare !!!  
[YippeeKiYay™] go on go on do it   
[Trash™] Judy! Judy, Judy bo Budy Banana fanna fo Fody  
Fee fy mo Mudy, Judy!

[Despacito™] the power rangers are all dead.......


End file.
